Finding love in someone heartless
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also an orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?D
1. A strange meeting

NEW STORY

NEW STORY!! I hope you guys like this one and don't worry I'm still going to write Is Demonguy 4127 for me? Second FanFic. Hope you like. R&R

…

Finding love in someone heartless.

...

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is a princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also an orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

…

**Unexpected meeting**

...

It was a sunny afternoon and Princess Kagome was sitting out on her palace balcony reading a romance novel.

"Oh how I wish I could marry someone that I love and he loves me back just for being me." She said out loud as she read the last page of her book.

"And they all lived happily ever after…" Kagome read out loud as she read the last sentence of her book.

She looked at the field below her and noticed her future husband, Prince Hojo, and his men practicing their swords fighting. Lately there had been a lot of fighting between the neighboring kingdoms. No one knew why exactly. Her fiancé Hojo was always interested in fighting so he always was practicing or training in his new men and never spent time with her and when he did he always gave her exquisite gifts that she didn't need. She didn't want to marry Hojo. He loved her but she doesn't love him in the same way. They've been betrothed since they we're five and they were currently sixteen soon to be seventeen.

"I wish I could find someway to get out of this engagement. I don't want to marry Hojo." Kagome said to her self as she leaned on her balcony's railing watching Hojo and his men fight each other. Hojo then looked up at her and waved to her enthusiastically. Kagome waved back with out much as enthusiasm. He stopped fighting with his men and ran to underneath Kagome's balcony.

"_Oh great he's coming over here." _Kagome thought sadly. She was startled when she felt lips on her lips and knew who those lips belonged to. She reluctantly kissed back.

"Well hello their Lady Kagome." Hojo said happily hanging off of her railing in front of Kagome.

"Hello Sir Hojo." She replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Fine afternoon isn't it?" Hojo asked her.

"Yes it is in fact I'm going to take a walk in a while." She replied.

"Well I hope you bring your bodyguard Sango with you just in case." He asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I will I bring Sango with me every where I go." Kagome reassured him.

"Alright well I got to get back to training in one of my new knights Sir Rivers." Hojo said then gave her a quick peck on the lips then jumped down to the field and ran back to his knights.

Kagome turned around and went into her chambers and threw her book on her desk and grabbed her cloak on her chair then went to go find Sango her best friend and bodyguard. She found her in the Great hall talking to one of the servants. She tapped on Sango's shoulder, which made her turn around and face her.

"Oh good afternoon Lady Kagome." Sango said then bowed to her.

"Sango will you stop calling me Lady Kagome. I prefer just Kagome better and don't bow its just me." Kagome said to her.

"Sorry force of habit." Sango replied.

"Its okay. Hey would you like to go on a walk with me by the cliffs? I want to watch the sunset against the sea."

"Sure I would love to Kagome." Sango replied then they left.

……….

A Figure was lazily walking on the sandy shore of the great sea admiring the view. From where he stood he could see the Palace and see two figures walk out of the huge double doors. He hated that place. He saw the two figures walk towards the cliffs and look out at the horizon. He walked a little closer to the cliff.

………

Kagome and Sango looked out at the horizon watching the sun go down they had about twenty minutes before the sun fully set.

"_HOT CHOCOLATE FOR SALE!" _They heard someone yelled down the beach.

"Hmmm hot chocolate sounds good right now and it's getting a little chilly." Kagome said.

"Hrmm hmm it sure does." Sango agreed with her licking her lips.

"Would you mind getting us some Sango?" Kagome asked her.

"No I wouldn't." She replied.

"Then here." Kagome said pulling out gold coins from her pocket and handing them to Sango. "And get your self something special okay."

Sango nodded then ran down to the person that was selling hot chocolate.

………

The figure saw one of the two figures leave and go towards the guy who was selling hot chocolate. He looked back up at the other figure and notice it was staring off into the horizon and watching the sunset suddenly a figure appeared behind the other figure.

………

Kagome was looking down below the cliff she was on waiting for Sango to return with their hot chocolates, and saw large sharp pointy rocks down at the bottom. Suddenly she felt someone come up behind her and push her forward. Luckily she caught on to the edge of the cliff.

………

"AAAAAHHHHHH!! HEEELLLPPPP MEEEE SOMEONE!!" He heard the figure scream. He looked up and saw the figure dangling over the side of the cliff and that other figure gone. He looked at the figure again and saw she was starting to fall. He ran to the sharp rocks below the cliff and jumped up and caught her as she was falling to her death below.

To Be Continued…

Wow a new story YAYS! Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? R&R. Check out my other story Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me?

**The deal. **- **Chapter 2**


	2. The deal

New Chappie. **Reminder:** Read Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me? Its really great. R&R

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi is a princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also an orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

......

**The deal.**

......

The figure jumped up to whats left of the cliff and looked at the woman in its arms. So looked kind of familiar to him. Suddenly another figure appeared behind him and puched him on the back of the head making it drop the uncinscious woman in his arms on the ground.

"Who are you and what have you done to her!?" The figure said.

"Thats the thanks I get for saving her life!?" The figure replied while rubbing its head.

"What do you mean you saved her life?"

"Before I tell you who are you?"

"I'm Sango. Who are you?" Sango said to him.

"Inuyasha." He replied.

Just then they heard a moan and they looked behind them they saw Kagome opening her eyes.

"Kagome are you alright." Sango asked while kneeling next to her.

"Yeah I'm alright Sango." Kagome replied.

"What happened to you." Sango asked with worry in her voice while helping her sit up.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "I guess something came up behind me while I was looking down and pushed me over the cliff."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome said to Sango. "Why am I still alive? I thought I would of died when when I fell."

"Because I saved you from your death.!" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked behind her to find a man dressed in ripped up brown pants with also a ripped up white shirt. She also noticed that he had claws instead of nails, fangs, and two triangle shaped objects on top of his head.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked him while standing up with the help of Sango.

"Inuyasha." He simply said.

"Well Inuyasha thank-you for saving my life." Kagome said to him while standing in front of him. "If theres anything I can do for you just name it.

"Keh. Theres nothing you can do for me." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was about to say something when Sango interrupted her.

"Kagome its getting late we better get back." Sango said to her.

"Yeah we better." Kagome said while looking out at the now dark sky. "Inuyasha come with us. Stay the night with us. Its the least I can do for you."

"Thanks but no thanks." Inuyasha replied rudely.

All of a sudden a herd of demons showed up and started heading towards them.

"Kagome take cover somewhere." Sango said to her while drawing her sword from its sheathe.

Kagome nodded then ran behind a bush. Inuyasha got his claws ready to fight.

"So your going to help me?" Sango asked him.

"Ofcourse I'm going to help." He replied while preparing to strike.

"IRON REVERSAL SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha said then clawed 5 demons at once.

Sango sliced a demon in half with her sword. Inuyasha clawed 10 more demons. Pretty soon there was only one more left and it was heading towards the bush Kagome was hiding behind but before it could get to her Inuyasha sliced it in half. Once there was no more demons Kagome came out from behind the bush and looked around her and saw corpses of dead demons everywhere.

"Wow!" Kagome said while still looking around.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes. Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Feh. No problem."

"Well lets get going Kagome." Sango said to her while sheathing her sword.

"Okay." Kagome replied then started walking down the cliff with Sango following her.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled to them while running towards them.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him once he caught up to them.

"Can I come with you?" Inuyasha asked her. "If more demons are going to come you'll just have Sango to defend you."

"Ofcourse you can come with." Kagome replied. Then they started walking back towards the palace.

(At the Palace.)

Inuyasha looked up in awe at what stood in front of him. It was the castle. Kagome and Sango looked at his face and started to giggle making Inuyasha look at them with a weird look on his face.

"How come you never told me you lived in the palace?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Because at the time it wasn't important." Kagome replied while walking into the palace.

"So your the princess?" Inuyasha asked her while walking next to her.

"Yes but please don't bow. I hate it when people bow in front of me."

"Don't worry you won't expect a bow from me."

"Good." Kagome replied while they were standing in the Great Hall.

"Lady Kagome your back." A man said coming over to them. "How was your walk with Ms Sango?"

"Miroku. It was interesting." Kagome said to him.

"Thats good." Miroku replied.

"Miroku would you mind showing Inuyasha here to a room please?" Kagome asked him while pointing to Inuyasha.

"No I wouldn't mind." Miroku replied.

"Great. Inuyasha follow Miroku to a room." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and followed Miroku up the stairs.

Kagome then yawned along with Sango then said, "Sango we should get some rest. We're going to be moving to the Western Palace tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sango replied then yawned again.

"Goodnight then Sango." Kagome said to her then climbed up the stairs to her room and changed into her night gown then laid on her bed and fell fast asleep. Sango followed suit but in her own room.

(Morning)

Kagome was now walking in her private garden talking with Hojo (Hobo) about the move to the Western Palace that day.

"Kagome I think you need more protection besides your friends Miroku and Sango. Sango told me what happened to you yesterday." Hojo said to her. "I always have my men with me so they can't protect you."

"I don't need to have anymore protection Hojo." Kagome told him. "I'm fine with Sango and Miroku."

"Yes you do need more protection."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I do NOT!"

"Kagome listen to me you need more protection!" Hojo yelled to her.

Kagome thought about it before saying, "Fine I do need more protection."

"Good. I wanted you to say that." Hojo said to her. "I shall test my men to see which one is fit."

"No need to do that." Kagome told him with a smile on her face. " I already know who's going to help protect me."

"Really? Who?" Hojo asked.

"You'll see." Kagome said to him then whispered something to a servant then the servant left. The servant came back with Inuyasha following close behind her.

"You summoned me your highness?" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Yes. I got a job offer for you." Kagome said to him.

"What is it?"

"Prince Hojo thinks I need more protection. So I'm offering you a job to be one of my bodygaurds. You'll be able to stay here at the palace."

"Whats the pay?"

"Two hundred coins every two weeks."

"I'll take it." Inuyasha simply said.

"Great." Kagome said then extended her hand for a hand shake. Inuyasha shook her hand with a faint smile on his face. When their hands touched they each felt sparks going into them.

To Be Continued....

Okay chapter done. Tell me what you think. R&R.

**Moving**** - Chapter 3**


	3. Moving

vNEW CHAPPIE. Thanks for all of the reviews. I got bored so I thought I'd update.

**Summary:**Kagome Higurashi is a princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also an orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life

**DISCLAIMER: **My lawyer told me to say this if I didn't want to get thrown in jail which I don't. **I do not own Inuyasha. **I only own Sir Rivers from this story and Mr. River from Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me. If you want to use them ask me first and I **might** let you use him.

.....

**Moving**

......

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at thier hands then stared in each others eyes. They got so lost in each other's eyes they didn't even notice the sparks, lightning bolts, or fireworks. They were brought out of staring into each others eyes when Hojo stepped in between them (Stupid Hobo).

"Okay well now thats settled." Hojo said while giving Inuyasha a glare. "Kagome we should get packing we'll be moving soon."

Kagome just nodded her head. Then Hojo left leaving her and Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha then gave her a questioning look.

"What did he mean by 'we'll be moving soon'?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Were going to be going to the Western Palace until my wedding which is three months from now." Kagome told him in a sad tone.

"You don't sound to happy about it." Inuyasha replied.

"That because I'm not this is my favorite palace and I do not want to move away from it." Kagome said then sighed.

"I mean about your wedding wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Oh that well... I'm not to happy about that either." She replied also in a sad tone.

"Lady Kagome!!" Screamed Sango from the other side of the graden.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked her when she got near her.

"We have to hurry and get your stuffed pack." Sango told her. "We're leaving in less than three hours for the Western Palace."

"So soon?! Why?" Kagome asked her.

"I don't know they just told me to find you and tell you." Sango said to her in a hurry. "So c'mon lets go."

"Alright." Kagome told her. "Inuyasha go back to your village and grab all of your possesions." Kagome told Inuyasha then ran after Sango who was mid-way to the doors. Inuyasha did as he was told (now that he's employed there) and left to go to the village.

(Hours later)

Everyone in the Palace was bustling to get everything packed and ready to go by the time Inuyasha got back from the village. Kagome was outside getting ready to ride in the carriage when she saw Inuyasha come through the gate and saw he was carrying a brown chest.

"What is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him when he put the chest down on the ground.

"None of your business wench!" Inuyasha spat at her.

"Hey I just asked a question I could use more respect you know!" Kagome spat back at him.

"Keh. Its nothing you need to know okay." Inuyasha told her calmly.

"Fine." Kagome replied also calmly.

"Princess Kagome its time we go. We must cross The Good Morning river before night fall m'lady." Peter one of Hobo's...errr Hojo's men said to her.

"Oh yes round everyone up please." Kaogme told him then he bowed then left. "Inuyasha put your chest over on that cart over there and grab a horse." Kagome pointed to a cart full of luggage 30 feet away from them.

"Feh." Inuyasha said then did as he was told to. Kagome then looked around and found everyone was ready to go even Inuyasha who was on a white horse with a silver mane and tail.(It suits him). Kagome then climbed in the carriage next to Sango who was already in there. Then they all headed out the gates.

To Be Continued.....

Wow short chapter. I've decided there's going to be 3 days to this move and each day is going to have something different in them so stay tuned. You know the drill tell me what you think. R&R.

**Day1**- **Chapter4**


	4. Day 1

New Chappie. Sorry about the short chapter last chap. I wanted to have the trip days in seperate chapters. I hope that these chaps will be fairly long.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is a princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also an orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I've said this hundreds of times already. You guys need to pay more attention to this. **I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/n:** Its going to begin after they leave the gates. So day one is the same day that they leave.

On wiss ze story....

.....

**Day1**

......

(Recap)

_"Feh." Inuyasha said then did as he was told to. Kagome then looked around and found everyone was ready to go even Inuyasha who was on a white horse with a silver mane and tail.(It suits him). Kagome then climbed in the carriage next to Sango who was already in there. Then they all headed out the gates._

....

After an hour Kagome got tired of riding in the carriage so she asked them to stop so she could ride on her horse. Sango who didn't want to ride in the carriage either, rode on her demon cat Kirara. When she first became Kagome's bodygaurd, everyone hated her because she had a demon companion but when they told them Kirara would never harm humans they started to like her but some of them still hated her but she didn't care. When they were settled, Kagome on her horse and Sango on Kirara, they took off once again. Sango was in the air.

"So Inuyasha tell me about yourself." Kagome said to Inuyasha while riding next to him.

"Why do you want to know about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because its the least you can do for saving my life yesterday and for being my bodygaurd."

"Keh there's nothing you need to know about me!" Inuyasha yelled to her but in a low voice so no could hear him. "I'm only being your bodygaurd so I can get some money!"

"Why aren't you greedy!?" Kagome said/yelled to him.

"Only when I need to pay back someone!" Inuyasha replied.

"Who do you need to pay back and why?" Kagome asked.

"ITS none of your business okay!" Inuyasha yelled at her making everyone look at them weird.

"Well sorry. I didn't mean to pry!" Kagome yelled back in her defense.

"Sure sounded like it!" Inuyasha yelled back then got off his horse.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him while he was walking his horse.

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" Inuyasha yelled at her. "I'm walking!"

"What fo- AHHHHH!" Kagome was repling when all of a sudden some thing spooked her horse and it shot upright making her fall back off of her horse. She closed her eyes and tensed her muscles for the pain when she hit the ground but... it never came. Instead she felt a whole lot of sparks flow into her body. She opened her eyes and found two golden eyes looking down at her with worry more sparks flew into her. (I absolutely LOVE his EYES and ears).

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome nodded too stunned/surprised to speak.

"Good." Inuyasha replied while standing up and setting her on her feet.

"Kagome, dear are you alright?" Hojo (Hobo) asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine." Kagome replied.

"Thank you Inuyasha for saving my Kagome once again." Hojo (Hobo) said to Inuyasha.

"Feh no problem." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome then calmly said, "I said it was no problem."

Before she could reply, Hojo (Hobo) put his arm around her waist then said, "We should get going now. We have to make it to the Good Morning river before night fall. The river is dangerous after night."

"Okay but where's my horse?" Kagome said looking around for it. Hojo went back to his horse.

"Umm I think it ran off when it got spooked." Inuyasha said looking into the distance. Kagome followed his gaze and saw a speeding horse run off into the distance.

Kagome sighed then said, "Great now I'm going to have to ride in the carriage again."

"Why don't you ride on my horse Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while grabbing the reins of his horse then brought it to Kagome.

"I appericate it Inuyasha but that wouldn't be right." Kagome said to him. "If people saw me riding your horse with you then they would get the wrong idea about us."

"They wouldn't get the wrong idea because you'd be riding the horse and I'd be walking." Inuyasha said to her.

"Okay." Kaogme said then Inuyasha lifted her up on the horse. "Are you sure about this Inuyasha?"

"Yes I'm sure wench!" Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome what are you doing riding on your bodygaurds horse?" Hojo (Hobo) asked her while riding up next to her on his horse with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh Inuyasha let me ride his horse cause mine ran off and I don't want to ride in the carriage." Kagome explained to him.

"Well I would perfer you to ride in the carriage if your horse ran off." Hojo (Hobo) told her.

"But I don't want to ride in the carriage!" Kagome whined.

"I understand but I would like it if you would ride in the carriage." Hojo (Hobo) said to her with a stern look on his face.

"Fine!" Kagome said admitting defeat then got off the horse with the help of Inuyasha then walked to the carraige. Inuyasha couldn't say anything in the defense of Kagome because if he did he eould lose his job and not be able to pay back _that person_ which would be very bad. After Kagome was in the carriage Inuyasha got on his horse. Then they took off once again.

_"Note to self: Watch this Inuyasha character. He should not be trusted around Kagome." _Hojo (Hobo) thought as he was riding off.

(An hour and a half later)

It was almost sunset now and they were almost to the Good Morning river (lol). Hojo (Hobo) was _causally_ riding by Kagome carriage. He looked at her and noticed that she looked kind of sad. But what about?

"Kagome whats wrong?" Hojo (Hobo) asked her. "You look like you just seen a ghost or something."

_"If you only knew."_ Kagome thought while mentally rolling her eyes. _"Oh wait you don't cause its ABOUT YOU"_

"Oh its nothing Hojo. Really." Kagome told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." She replied.

"Prince Hojo Sir." Sir Rivers said to him. "We have reached the Good Morning River sir."

Hojo looked behind and there he saw it the Good Morning River.

"Good thank you Sir Rivers." Hojo (Hobo) said to him. "We shall set up camp here for the night then."

"Yes sir I shall tell everyone else then." Sir Rivers said to him then bowed (from his waist up because he's riding a horse) then left to go tell the rest of the army.

(Half an hour later)

Everyone was done setting up their camps mostly because over half of the army just slept around the fire and under the stars. If you were Kagome, Hojo (Hobo), Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sir Rivers you got to sleep in a tent. Expect Inuyasha refused to sleep in a tent.

"My dear, dear Sango." Miroku said to Sango while bring her hand up to his cheek and rubbing his face on it. "Would you do me the honors of sleeping in the same tent and in the same bed with me?"

"No I will not!" Sango said then ripped her hand away from Miroku's face.

"Why why my dear Sango?" Miroku asked her while putting an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Because I got to stay in the same tent as the Princess!" Sango said then got out of the hold. Then she stormed away in the direction of Kagome's tent.

"Whats the matter Sango?" Kagome asked once she stormed inside their tent.

"That lech Miroku asked me to sleep in his tent and bed!" Sango angrily shouted to her.

"I'm not surprised." Kagome said to her then laughed. "I think he has feelings for you."

"No he doesn't!" Sango said then got on her cot. "Can we drop the subject please I'm tired?"

"Sure." Kagome said to her then laid down on her own cot. "Goodnight Sango."

"Goodnight Kagome." Sango said then they both fell asleep.

To Be Continued.....

This chapter sucked big time. This is not one of my best works. I'm sorry. I had troubles writing this chapter and with the next chapters too but oh well. R&R

**Day 2**** - Chapter5**


	5. Day 2

NEW CHAPPIE

Sorry I haven't updated this story at all since August. My Internet went out for a couple of months then when I finally got it back on, I started a new story **Trust **and I finished **Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me?**. Now I thought I'd work on this story for a bit.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is a princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also an orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I told you guys OVER a MILLION times that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. End of story!

........................

**Day 2**** - Chapter 5**

........................

All members of the Royal Army woke up early the next morning. Preparing for the upcoming journey that day. No one knew what it was going to like. Was it going to be hard? Easy? Well you didn't have it easy when you're apart of the Royal Army, protecting the royal family from harm. Not so easy.

"What a beautiful morning. Don't you think so Sango?" Kagome asked Sango while they were getting dressed and Kagome looked out from the small window in their tent to look at the scenery.

"Yeah, it's absolutely wonderful." Sango told her while she put on her simple blue traveling skirt. "The wonderful spring air. With the flowers, the birds, and the bee's (lol). And don't forget weddings all the time. Oh yes it's wonderful." She put on her matching light blue corset.

"Do you really dislike Spring that much?" Kagome asked her while she put on her light pink traveling corset as well as her light pink traveling skirt.

"No, I just don't like all the weddings in the Spring time." Sango replied. Kagome looked at her, confused. "I don't like weddings at all for that matter."

"Sango, do you think Hojo will be good for me?" Kagome asks curious. Sango placed her index finger on her chin, thing about what she just said.

"Well...." She started, "he's kind, protective, giving, kind, and strong."

"You said kind twice." Kagome pointed out.

"Oh sorry." She apologized. "I couldn't think of anything else."

"So do you think he could be good for me?"

"Yes, I think he might be _good_ for you." She stressed the word.

"So you think that our engagment was good?"

"Yes, but I know who would be _great_ for you."

"Really?" She asked "And who might that be?"

"Inuyasha." Sango answered calmly.

"What!?" She asked, horrified.

But before she could answer that, Miroku knocked on the tent. (is that even possible??)

"Your Highness, Lady Sango," He told them, "we're getting ready to leave. Please get out of your cozy little tent, so we can take it down; then go to our next destination."

"Alright." Sango told him, then grabbed Kagome's arms and led her outside. Miroku bowed his head when they came out.

"Lady's what a fine morning it is indeed." He told them as he put his arms around both of their waists and walking them over to the bonfire that they had going to make the breakfast stew. Slowly the hand around Sango's waist went do South.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed then hit him over the head, a blush appeared on her face. Kagome looked at them like she was just going to burst out laughing. She took Miroku's hand off of her waist, then went behind a tree; she started laughing once she was behind the tree.

"Hahahahahaha!" She laughed. Both Miroku and Sango looked at her like she had five heads and ten feet. (mmmmm these pineapples are good)

"That is so not funny!" Sango yelled at her. Kagome walked over to them and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Yes it is!" Kagome told them, she placed her other had on her stomach, "If you had a funny bone in you, you would've laughed you behind off. And that wouldn't be good for Miroku, now would it?" Sango gave her an evil glare while she shrugged away Kagome's hand that was on her shoulder.

"Whats going on here?" A voice asked behind them. "and whats with all the yelling and the laughing?" They turned and saw Hobo err... Hojo looking at them with a disapproving glare.

"Nothing at all." Kagome told him calmly, "We were just talking and stuff."

"Sure," Hojo scoffed, "Anyway we are ready to go now if you three are. Where's that Inuyasha at?"

"I'm right here." They looked up into a tree near them and found Inuyasha sitting up there.

"Oh!" Hojo exclaimed, "Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and bowed.

"Yes, I am, Your Highness." He replied.

"Very well." He said and he went back to where he came from. (his mom?? lol)

After everyone saddled up and Kagome and Sango were in the _wonderful_ carriage again they left the camp. They traveled across the river and past pastures and cornfields. At mid-day (noon) they stopped by a stream to get some lunch and rest for a bit.

"Sango your not mad at me still are you?" Kagome asked her. "You haven't said a word to me since we left the river."

She said nothing to her.

"I'm sorry Sango for want I said and I'm sorry for laughing at you. Please forgive me!" She pleaded, hands clasped together.

"Apology accepted."Sango said to her, "as long as you don't do it again."

"Oh I won't Sango!" Kagome told her as she threw her arms around her neck. "I promise."

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS GET GOING!" Someone shouted to everyone.

"C'mon lets go." Kagome said, pulling Sango up and dragging her back to where everyone else was at.

"Are you ready to go Your Highness?" A soldier asked her.

"Yes I am, Parker." She replied.

"Very well." He bowed then left. Sango and Kagome got on Kirara (just for a change). Kirara took off in the air once they we safely on her back. Inuyasha and Miroku hopped, as well as everyone else, on their horses and rode in the direction that Sango and Kagome went off to. Which was the West.

They traveled for about six and a half more hours until they got to a small village. They villagers took kindly to them and asked them if they would love to spend the night in their village, which they kindly accepted. The villagers gave them the best rooms in the Inn that they had; to the Royals that is (Kagome, Hojo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku). They all ate a quick supper then went to bed.

To Be Continued......

I hope this chapter makes up for the time I haven't updated. I know the last part of this chapter was kind of sucky but oh well. If your lucky and I get a two hour delay or EVEN better a snow day. I'll probably work on this story alittle. Well I got to go. Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story. R&R

R&R please.


	6. Final day

NEW CHAPPIE

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy with my other stories. I got preoccupied by them. Sorry once again. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. They were great. Thank you so much. Please check out my other stories too please. Anyway in this chapter is their last day of traveling. I don't want to give away tooo much information about this chapter. Sooo...R&R.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome and the rest of the gang. I only own the people with American names and some Japanese names that are not from Inuyasha.

On wiss ze journey.......

..................

**Final Day**** -Chapter6**

..................

"Rise and Shine everbody!" Hobo errr....Hojo called from the hallways of the Inn. The Inn keepers didn't mind that he yelled in the hallways. Ofcourse they wouldn't. He's the friggin Prince for crying out loud. "Home is a half a day journey from here! So hurry up and get ready."

"Hojo," Kagome started, sleeply from her doorway. "Why do you have to be so loud in the morning?"

"Oh morning Kagome." He greeted her, "How did you sleep last night?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. (You might want to get a garbage can in a second) He leaned his head down towards her.

_"Not this again." _Kagome thought then mentally groaned when she felt something on her lips. She reluctantly kissed him back.

"Get a room you two!" They heard Sango yell from her room next to Kagome's room. They pulled back, Hobo err...Hojo face was red, where as Kagome's face was white.

"Well I should, um, let you go get, um dressed." Homo err...Hobo err....Hojo told her sheeply. Seeing as how she was still in her night gown.

"Oh, um, yes." Kagome replied, turning to go back in her room. Hobo errr...Hojo caught her wrist, it made her turn to face him. He swiftly gave her a peck on the lips, then her nose and cheek. (pukes) He let her hand go and turned to walk away.

"Hurry up, we need to get going soon." He told her as he was walking away, towards the stairs.

"Right." Kagome mumbled to herself, entering her room, shuting her door behind her. She walked over to her suitcase and looked through it for a simple skirt and a bodice. She found a light green skirt and a matching lighter green top. She slipped out of her night gown and put on her skirt, that came down till her ankles. Next she put on her bodice, that had a low cut in the front. The low cut stopped just above her breasts. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was done.

"I look cute." Kagome said to herself, twirling. Her skirt fluffed up a little when she spun. "Well its show time." She walked back to her suitcase and latched it shut. She picked it up by the handle and walked to the door and opened it. Standing right in front of her was....

Inuyasha.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." Kagome greeted him.

"Keh." Inuyasha replied.

"How are you this morning?" She asked him

"Feh."

"Why are you here, if you're just going to say 'keh' and 'feh'?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

"Because I came to get you so we can go." Inuyasha yelled at her, half annoyed half angerly

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Kagome asked, angerly.

"Keh. Because you didn't ask in the first place." Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Then why didn't you- uh nevermind." Kagome fumed, walking past him. But he grabbed her wrist. Sparks were felt between the two immediatly.

"Where do you think you're going wench?" He asked, clearly ignoring the sparks going in to him.

"I'm going to the carriage so we can get ready to leave." Kagome snapped, also ignoring the sparks going in to her.

"Not without me your not!" He snapped back.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled, finally noticing his hand was still holding her wrist. He dropped her wrist and crossed his arms.

"There. Happy now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Why do you have to escort me to the carriage?" She asked him.

"Because I was ordered to." He explained to her. "Like it or not."

Kagome sighed, "I guess there's no use of arguing about it then." She looked at him. "C'mon lets go." She started walking away with her suitcase in her hands. It was heavy so she had a tough time carrying it. Inuyasha noticed her struggle with it and rolled his eyes as he walked behind her and took the suitcase from her hands.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm carrying your bag." He told her. "What does it look like to you? You could barely pick this thing off the ground."

"Oh thank you." Kagome said to him, with a smile on her face.

"Keh. No problem." Inuyasha told her as they walked down the stairs.

Once they were outside, everybody got into formation. Kagome and Sango rode in the dreaded carriage again. Inuyasha, Miroku, Hobo err...Hojo along with some of Hobo's errr....Hojo's closets men. Such as Sir Rivers, Sir Parker, and Sir Peter, rode horses around the carriage.

When they were in their places, they began to move.

Not long after they began to move, Sir Parker, rode up to the carriage window.

"Excuse me your Highness," He said to Kagome, who was reading a book. She put the book in her lap and looked at him.

"Yes what is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering, not that's its any of my business, but what do you plan to do when you take the throne?" He asked her, sheeply.

"I don't know what I'll do when I'll do when I take the throne." She told him, "Its a mystery to me right now. Everything is a mystery to me."

"Oh okay. Thank you for your time. I'll leave you alone now." He started to slow down his horse.

"Why do you ask any way?" Kagome asked him, sticking her head out of the window.

"Oh no reason your Highness." He told her. "Just merly curious thats all."

She nodded her head.

_"I'm so sick of this carriage." _ Kagome thought, leaning back against the seat. _"I wonder if Sango does too. she probably does."_ Kagome looked over at Sango. She was fidgeting in her seat.

"Hey Sango, are you comfortable riding in the carriage?" Kagome asked her. "You look like your uncomfortable."

Sango looked at her for a second, "Let me guess you want to ride on Kirara instead of riding in the carriage?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Okay fine. But I'm riding with you. I hate this lousy carriage as much as you do." She told her. Kagome let out a happy shriek. "Just tell them to stop the carriage already."

Kagome, very, very, happily nodded her head.

"Hey John," She called to the carriage driver, "Could you stop the carriage for a second? Sango and I want to strech ourselves."

The driver nodded his head, "Of cousre your Highness." He told her, making the carriage come to a complete stop. They rushed out the door when it stopped. Kirara transformed into her demonic form immediatly. And Sango and Kagome hopped on. Kirara took to the air once they were settled.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome told her as they were in front of the party and ABOVE them.

"Any time Kagome." Sango replied as they continued flying.

By then it was almost mid-day. They were almost to the Western Palace.

After another hour of traveling , the Palace came into view. It was over looking a small quiet village. Everyone broke out into cheers when they saw it.

"We're here Sango!" Kagome happily cried to Sango as they were coming closer to the village.

"Yes I know Kagome." Sango also happily replied.

But something nagged at Kagome.

_"Soon I'll be getting married. Then I'll take the throne. And I have no idea how to run this country."_ Kagome sadly thought.

To Be Continued....

I thought this might be a good place to stop it. I don't want to make this chapter really long. For those of you who want more InuKag fluff, it will be in the next chapter. When they take a moonlit stroll in the gardens. Thats all I can tell you now. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update again. I go back to school on Monday. So I'll be pretty busy with School work and stuff. Well I'm going to go to bed now. It's 3:30 am and I'm tired.

R&R please.

Drama Kagome


	7. Moonlit stroll

NEW CHAPPIE

Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to **Sombra112 **cause she wanted fluffiness. Don't forget to review when your done reading this. There is going to be fluffiness in this chapter.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life

**Disclaimer: **(A lawyer walkes in) Ms. Drama Kagome why does it say on this piece of paper that you own Inuyasha? (I look at the piece of paper) I don't know what your talking about. I don't own Inuyasha. And that is not my signature. (Lawyer gives me a funny look) Then who's is it? (I shrug) I don't know who's it is. I still don't own Inuyasha. (Lawyer starts walking away) What ever Drama Kagome. (I shake my head) That lawyer is weird...

On wiss ze fluffiness......

.....................

**Moonlit stroll**** -Chapter 7**

.....................

One month passed since they arrived at the castle. Every body was glad to be there. In less than two months the kingdom of Shikon would have a new King and Queen. Kagome learned, when she got to the castle, that after she got married to Prince Hobo...err Hojo, they would take over the kingdom.

Kagome opened her eyes to a bright room. She groaned. The room was too bright as always in the morning. She sat up on her bed and streched out her arms and that was followed by a yawn. She looked around her giant room. It was a peach and gold color. The walls were a tan peach while the floors were a white marble. The canopy around her bed and the curtains that were on her balcony doors were a light pink. Her bedding and the sofa that was in her room was a bright gold with pink stripes with flowers. There was also three marble table throughout the room. One by her bedside, one by her sofa, and one by the balcony doors.

Suddenly there was a knock on her big mahogany doors.

"Come in." Kagome told who ever was at the door. It opened up and Sango came in. "Oh. Good morning Sango."

"Morning Kagome." She replied walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. And I had the best dream in the world too." Kagome replied happily.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Sango told her.

"Do you know what I have to do today Sango?" Kagome asked her, as she was walking over to her giant closet with hundreds of dress. She came out two minutes later with a dark green skirt with a matching dark green bodice. She walked behind her gold and pink striped changing screen

"I think you got a meeting with the counsel about your wedding in less than two months away."

Kagome groaned, "Don't remind me." She came out from behind her changing screen and stood in front of her full length mirror and admired herself. The hem of the skirt had emeralds sewn into it. Her bodice was low cut with tiny little diamonds sewn into it. It complimented her curves very well.

Sango giggled at that. "Oh its not that bad."

"Yes it is Sango, I have to marry someone that I don't even love." Kagome complained, running a brush through her thick black hair.

"Just think about the good things that will come out of it." Sango told her, laying back on her bed.

"Like what?" Kagome asked her, laying back on her bed next to Sango.

"Like you'll get to rule an entire Kingdom." Sango answered her, staring up at the canopy above her bed.

"Yeah, what ever."

C'mon, we got to get to that meeting with the counsel." Sango told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed with her.

"But I don't want to go to a stupid counsel meeting about my stupid wedding." Kagome whined as she was being pulled out of the room.

"Oh well. You are going to sit there and pretend to listen to what they have to say about your wedding! Got it young missy?" Sango yelled at her.

"Yes _Mother._" Kagome replied. And they disappeared down the stairs.

(Later that night) (Sorry I'm in a rush to get this thing done.)

Kagome lazily walked around the castle. She had been in with the counsel all day. And all they did was talk about her upcoming wedding. They were deciding whether or not to move up the wedding to a day after her 17th birthday. Their excuse was they 'needed someone to rule the Kingdom'. She scoffed at that.

"What are you doing out here?" Somebody asked her from the other side of the garden. She looked at the person who spoke to her. Even in the faint light she could see who it was. It was Inuyasha.

"Oh hi Inuyasha."She greeted him as she walked over to him. "I'm just clearing my head thats all. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just trying to get some fresh air." Inuyasha told her. They were standing in front of the roses and tulips on the pathway.

"Want to walk with me through the gardens then?" Kagome asked him.

"Why not." Inuyasha replied. And thus they began their moonlit stroll. It was a full moon out that night with lots of stars shining brightly and with no clouds in the sky.

"So...How was your day?" Kagome asked him.

"Good. I fought Miroku and won." Inuyasha replied. They were by the carnations now. Inuyasha bent down and picked a pink one and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome took the flower from his hand. (Fluff)

He smiled, "So how was your day?"

"Boring." Kagome replied. "All I did today was just sit in with the counsel and listened as they talked about my wedding."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Horrible. They said they wanted to move up the date of my wedding to the day after my birthday."

"Why?"

"'Cause they want me to marry as soon as possible so that the Kingdom will have a ruler."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Thats just stupid."

"I know it is." Kagome sighed. "I just wish I could marry for love and not because I was told to marry to become queen." She whispered.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Inuyasha thought of something they could talk about.

"Hey, did I ever tell you thank you for hiring me?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No."

"Oh, then thank you for hiring me as your body gaurd." Inuyasha bowed as he said it. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now."

"Your welcome and you may stand up now." Kagome told him then giggled. He stood up. "And I don't think you would be dead by now."

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. They sparkled in the moon light. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha's golden eyes. He look absolutely beautiful the way the moon shone down on his silver hair. They didn't even know that their heads were leaning towards each other. When their heads were close together, their eyes closed. Moments later their lips met. Sparks were flowing.

Kagome put her arm around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and put the other on her neck. Bringing each other closer.

Finally they parted after much needed air and stared into each other's eyes. They both had smiles on their faces. They kissed again and again.

"Wow..." Inuyasha and Kagome whispered to each other.

To Be Continued......

YAY! I finished this chapter. (does a happy dance). Well how did you guys like it? Was it good? Was it great? Sorry its not long. But I didn't want to have a cliffy in this chapter. Maybe in the next chapter. I don't know, I'll have to see. I might be starting a new story soon. Its called **You were mine **its another song-fic. Yea I know I already have one out. **Here Without You **but it has one more chapter left. Anyway, I'm going to go now so I can work on **Trust **I haven't updated that in a while. Bye!

R&R

Drama Kagome


	8. Its a secret

NEW CHAPPIE

Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. I'm so happy about the last chapter. I just loved it. Now I'm on chapter eight and that means something special in upcoming chapters. Hopefully its romance. But I got a big surprise for the wedding in about two months. Its going to be so awesome. Okay before I give up too much information on the upcoming chapters, I'm going to update this story now. Bye R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha! But I wished I did. But then I wouldn't be here writing about him....

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

On wiss ze awesome story.....

..............

**Its a secret****- Chapter8**

...............

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. He smiled back at her. Suddenly Kagome remembered something that made her frown. Inuyasha frowned too. And that confused him. Here they were just kissing and smiling then she frowned. How confusing was that?

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked her while cupping his hand underneath her chin and making her look up. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with guilt and anger and just a bit of happiness.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't do this." Kagome sadly told him, tears on the brim of her eyes.

"Can't do what?" He asked wiping away the tears that managed to fall.

"I can't be with you," She told him, her tears were fastly falling down and Inuyasha kept wiping them away with his thumb. "I'm supposed to be getting married in less than two months."

"Kagome..." He said softly, pulling her into a strong embrace. She cried into his red tunic. Inuyasha rubbed her back to soothe her. "How about we keep our relationship a secret? I hate to see you cry over something so stupid." Kagome looked up at him with glossy chocolate eyes and saw that he was serious.

"But what if we get caught?" Kagome asked him while resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha ran his clawed hand through her hair.

"I'll take the all consequences." Inuyasha calmly told her. He kissed her forehead.

"But Inuyasha..." Kagome started to say but Inuyasha put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"I don't care what the consequences are or will be. All I want to see is you happy. And your not happy with Prince Hobo." Inuyasha told her. Kagome giggled. "There you see. I like to hear you laugh and I like to see you smile."

"How can you tell that I'm not happy with Hojo?" Kagome asked him.

"When I have to watch over you all the time, I begin to notice things. Like for instance when ever he's around you, you don't smile or laugh. And when he's not looking or you think no one else is looking you roll your eyes or glare daggers at his head." Inuyasha laughed and Kagome giggled.

"Well aren't you so observant about all this."

"Yes I am."

Kagome laughed again.

"And plus, I could never take my eyes off you for one minute."

"Really?"

"Yep. That how beautiful you are." He kissed her on lips. She returned the kiss.

"I guess it won't hurt if we kept this a secret." Kagome told him while drawing circles on his chest with her delicate fingers. "As long as no one finds out, I'll be okay with it."

"Yes!" Inuyasha happily cried and Kagome laughed at him. "You won't regret this." Inuyasha kissed her passionately. Kagome returned it with as much passion.

"But if we get caught, I'm shipping you off to another country in the middle of the night." Kagome told him.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha told her then kissed her on her forehead. Kagome yawned.

"Tired?" He asked her. She rubbed her eyes with her hands while she nodded. "I'll carry you back to your room then." He picked her up bridal style and began walking back to the Palace.

"Thank you Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled before she fell asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams koibito..." Inuyasah kissed her on the head.

(The next day)

Kagome woke up to a dull room the next morning.

_"That weird my room is usually bright in the morning." _Kagome thought as she looked around her room. She noticed the curtains were closed on her balcony doors and windows. She looked down at her covers and noticed she was still wearing the clothes from the day before. Suddenly she remembered what happend the night before with Inuyasha.

_"That right I fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms after he kissed me." _The memories of the previous night made her smile and blush at the same time. _"He must of carried me to my room and closed the curtains."_ She looked over to her night stand and saw the pink carnation with a note attached to it. She picked it up anad read it.

_Hope you slept well,_

_Inuyasha_

_"That's so sweet of him."_ Kagome thought as smiled from ear to ear. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called to the person on the other side of the door.

"Its me Sango." She called back.

"Oh one second Sango!" She yelled as she dashed inside her closet and picked out an outfit. A light green skirt with a matching bodice and ran behind her changing screen.

"Okay you can come in now!" She yelled to Sango. Sango entered her room a second later.

"Morning Kagome." Sango greeted her as she set down a platter full of fruit. " I brought you some breakfast. Although its mostly fruit."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome told her as she stepped out from behind the changing screen. She sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up some grapes and popped them in her mouth.

"You better eat up." Sango told her as she munched on a banana. "I heard that you have to stay in with the counsel all day with no breaks except for lunch and visits to the restroom."

Kagome groaned as she nibbled on some honey dew melon (my favorite fruit). "Let me guess about my wedding?"

"I think so." Sango replied as they continued to munch on the fruit.

"Great this is going to be a long day then." Kagome told her as they continued to eat.

After they were done eating they walked down stairs to the confrence room and went in.

To Be Continued...

Haha!! The plot unfolds now. Its going to be so great. If any of you guys noticed, I changed the summary. The original one wasn't working out anymore. Sorry for those of you who were looking forwards to that story line. Well I don't think I got anymore to say except I almost got 30 reviews for this story. YAY!!

R&R please. I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do.

Until next time, Drama Kagome.


	9. Good news

NEW CHAPPIE and I TURN 14 TODAY!!!!!!! And I don't feel so hot! :( You guys are lucky I'm updating this story when I got a sore throat.

Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. I just love this story so much I thought I'd update again. I got to thank my friend **DarkShadow At Midnight **for reviewing for all the chapters in this story. Those reviews almost got me up to 40 reviews. YAY. Okay before I give out too much imformation on this chapter, I think I'll update it. So R&R

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own Inuyasha but I don't. But that means I don't own his ears either. How sad. I love his ears...

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

On wiss ze fantastic story......(one more dot).(or not)...

........................

**Good news**** -Chapter9**

.........................

When Kagome and Sango walked in the room, they saw eleven counsel members all chatting their white powdered wigs off. They stopped talking once they saw Kagome and Sango enter and stood up and bowed to them. Kagome and Sango bowed their heads in response. They walked over to their seats at the head of the table and sat down.

"Good morning Princess Kagome and Lady Sango." A chubby man greeted them.

"Indeed it is a wonderful morning, Jack." Kagome replied.

"Good," He told her, "Now lets get down to business shall we?"

"Yes lets get down to business." A rather skinny man replied while looking at a parchment that was in front of him.

"Alright," Jack replied while looking at his own piece of parchment that was in front of him. "As you all know, Her Highnesses Father, King Akihiko, last wish was for his eldest daughter, Princess Kagome, to be married to King Hachiro eldest son, Prince Hojo. We are here to discuss moving up the wedding date to the day before Princess Kagome's seventeenth birthday. Prince Hojo's seventeenth birthday has already passed and therefore old enough to be married and take the throne with Princess Kagome."

"Was that stated in my fathers will?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes it was, Your Highness." A man with a mustache told her. "Would you like to see the will, Your Highness?"

"Yes I would please." Kagome told him. The mustache man (lol) nodded then handed her a rolled up piece of parchment. She unrolled it and read it carefully.

_I, King Akihiko of the Kingdom Shikon, entrust my kingdom to my daughter Princess Kagome once I die. But in order to gain my kingdom, she must marry first. She is bethrothed to King Hachiro's eldest son, Prince Hojo. When these two marry, she will take over the throne._

_However, if she falls in love with another young man that is suitable to rule a kingdom, she has my blessing to marry him if she loves him and he returns the feeling. But she's going to talk to Hojo about breaking the bethrothel to wed her lover._

_With out further a do, I must bid you a farwell. I only wish for my only childs' happiness in love. As have found in her mother Queen Aimi. It is her choice only to whoms she weds. Whether its to Prince Hojo or to some young fellow that she'll know that would treat her right and my kingdom with great dignity._

_My only words left to say is that I'm sorry I couldn't walk my daughter down the aisle as her true love awaits her at the alter._

_Goodbye for now,_

_King Akihiko of the Kingdom Shikon._

_The fourth month of the year fifteen-eight-four on the twelth day. _(April 12, 1584) (just a random date he he)

Kagome did a mental happy dance her head as she smiled brightly. Sango gasped next to her as she read the late Kings will. Sango looked at Kagome and saw happiness in her eyes. She smiled at her. Kagome looked at her with a big smile on her face. Sango knew what she was thinking of and smiled back at her.

_"She's found someone who loves her for real." _Sango thought as they continued to smile at each other. _"But by the way that she's smiling, maybe the person she loves, doesn't return the feeling or hasn't said anything about it yet."_

Meanwhile, while Kagome and Sango were reading the will and smiling at each other, the counsel was chatting in hush tones about what they will decide about the wedding.

Kagome turned and looked at the counsel with happy eyes.

"May I keep this?" She asked.

"Ofcourse you can Your Highness." Mustache man told her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied while rolling the parchment up and put it in her sleeve.

"Now Your Highness, I assume that you understood your Father's will?" Jack asked her.

"I understand it quiet well." Kagome replied.

"Good." Jack told her. "Do you want to marry Prince Hojo? Or someone else?"

"Give me about a month to decide to whom I want to marry." Kagome explained to them. "And once the moth is over, I will tell you who I want to marry."

The counsel gave her a puzzling look but shook it off. They couldn't question her about her love life. Or her life for that matter.

"May Sango and I take our leave now?" Kagome asked them. They exchanged glaces with each other.

"Yes ofcourse you and Miss Sango may leave now." Mustache man told them.

"Thank you, Paul." Kagome said to him as she and Sango were standing up. Everybody stood up and bowed to them as the exited the room.

(Kagome's room)

"Okay spill it Kagome." Sango demanded once they were in Kagome's room. "Are you in love with someone? That I don't know about."

Kagome blushed as she sat down on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Sango sat beside her.

"I think I am in love with someone Sango." Kagome admitted. Sango gasped.

"What?! When?! WHO?!" Sango asked franticly.

"A while ago and Inuyasha..." Kagome blushed deeper.

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Are you serious?" Sango asked her.

"I don't know, its to early to tell yet." Kagome told her.

"What happend?"

"Well I was taking a walking in the garden last night when I spotted Inuyasha. And well we talked for a while."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well he thanked me for hiring him and then after that... we sort of kissed."

(Flashback)

_"Hey, did I ever tell you thank you for hiring me?" Inuyasha asked her._

_"No."_

_"Oh, then thank you for hiring me as your body gaurd." Inuyasha bowed as he said it. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now."_

_"Your welcome and you may stand up now." Kagome told him then giggled. He stood up. "And I don't think you would be dead by now."_

_Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. They sparkled in the moon light. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha's golden eyes. He look absolutely beautiful the way the moon shone down on his silver hair. They didn't even know that their heads were leaning towards each other. When their heads were close together, their eyes closed. Moments later their lips met. Sparks were flowing. _

_Kagome put her arm around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and put the other on her neck. Bringing each other closer. _

_Finally they parted after much needed air and stared into each other's eyes. They both had smiles on their faces. They kissed again and again. _

_"Wow..." Inuyasha and Kagome whispered to each other._

(End of Flashback)

"You are in love Kagome!" Sango exclaimed while hugging Kagome.

Kagome laughed while she was being crushed to death by Sango in bear hug.

"Sango but you can't tell anyone yet." Kagome told her after Sango let her go.

"What? Why?" Sango asked a frown on her face.

"Because I'm not sure if Inuyasha loves me back." Kagome told her.

"Of course he loves you." Sango told her.

"I hope your right about that."

(Later that night. In the gardens)

Kagome walked underneath a Cherry Blossom tree. It was the tree Inuyasha and Kagome kissed underneath. This tree was now very special to Kagome.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against its chest and kissed her neck.

"What are you doing out here Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice asked her. Kagome placed her hands around his.

"Waiting for you ofcourse." Kagome told him with a smile on her her face.

Inuyasha kissed her jawline. It sent shivers up her spine.

"You do know that someone could've seen you right?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ofcourse I do." Kagome replied, leaning relaxing into his chest when he sat down at the base of the tree. "But I couldn't stay away from you for very long."

"Me either." Inuyasha told her. She snuggled deeper into his chest. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist. He kissed her on her head. Soon Kagome's breaths even out and she fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha shifted her into a more comfortable position then looked up at the stars.

_"I wish I could tell you how I feel about you Kagome, I just can't when your going to get married to Hobo. I promise you, I will find some way to get you out of that wedding."_ Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

They didn't notice a pair of blood red eyes watching them as he thought of something evil for Inuyasha and Kagome.

To Be Continued.........

Uh oh, whats going on now for our love birds sleeping under a tree? I don't have much to say except: To those of you who are reading my other stories, they won't be updated until sometime between this week and the weekend. I've been too sick to write much and well it was my birthday this weekend too, so I had my brother and sisters over for my birthday party. My sister got me a box of Ramen for my present as well as some cash too. But my parents got me A NEW RADIO!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!! Okay I think I'm gonna go to bed now because I'm still sick and I need my sleep. So...

R&R Please!

Make the button happy with reviews please.

Till next time, Drama Kagome.


	10. Kidnapped or Runaway Pt1

NEW CHAPPIE

Yay! I'm back for another chapter. I just love this story so much, I'd thought I'd update it again. I think I'm going to put my story, **Trust**, on hold until I get to a good spot in my new story, **Psychotic Love.** Its the sequel to **Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me?.** So yeah. That all I have to say except, R&R Please.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **OMG! This is the friggin TENTH chapter for crying out loud! You need to remember that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA for crying out loud!

On wiss ze story please.....................(I like dots.).....

...............................

**Kidnapped or Runaway Part 1**** -Chapter 10**

...............................

Sango knocked on Kagome's door early the next morning only to recieve no answer. She opened the door after a minute of no answering.

She wasn't in there.

The bed was still made up from the previous day. Her bed was usually a mess when Sango came to get her up and she would still be in it. The maids didn't bother cleaning in the morning, so they couldn't of have made it up. Where is Kagome? Sango walked to her large walk in closet.

She wasn't there either. But she found a pink carnation on the floor.

She searched all around the room and didn't find a trace of Kagome. Sighing, she went to the balcony and looked out at the horizon as the sun was coming up. From the corner of her eye, she saw the palace gardens and and something underneath the large Cherry Blossom tree. Sango smiled to herself as she guessed who it was. She turned and walked into Kagome's room and walked to the gardens.

When she walked closer to the Cherry Blossom tree, she could make out the figure underneath it.

It was Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest as they slept peacefully. Sango smiled wider as she watched the two sleep.

_"They look so peaceful when they sleep." _Sango thought. _"Too bad I'm going to have to wake them up." _Sango slowly out streched her hand to Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha unconsciously growled when her hand touched his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Sango whispered, "You and Kagome have to wake up now."

Inuyasha continued to growl. Kagome snuggled deeper into his chest, making him quiet his growls. Sango giggled making Inuyasha open one of his beautiful gold eyes.

"What are you doing here Sango?" Inuyasha groggily asked her while in a whisper. He didn't want to wake up Kagome.

"I just came to wake you and Kagome up before anyone notices you guys are gone." Sango explained to him.

"Oh, thanks." Inuyasha told her.

"Your welcome." Sango told him as she sat down in front of them. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope," Sango told him. "Kagome told me about you guys yesterday and I think its sweet that you guys are together."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. She deserves someone like you."

"Why me and not Prince Hojo?"

Before she could answer, Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's lap. They looked at her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"That was the best sleep I've had in years." Kagome told them when she noticed they were looking at her. Sango and Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm not surprised." Sango told her. Kagome gave her a weird look.

"What is that supposed to mean Sango?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh nothing." Sango replied while looking some where else than her.

Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha cut her off.

"We should get going now." Inuyasha told them.

"Huh? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because I smell gaurds coming." Inuyasha told them as he stood up with Kagome in his arms. "And its one of Hojo's men." Inuyasha set Kagome down on the ground next to Sango. "Hurry up and go he's coming." Inuyasha gave a quick kiss to Kagome then leapt off to somewhere else.

"Come on!" Sango told the dazed Kagome as she pulled on her arm. "Lets go already. You need to change so they won't suspect anything." That made Kagome snap out of her daze and followed Sango fastly.

(Two weeks later)

Every night for the past two weeks, Inuyasha slept with Kagome under the Cherry Blossom tree. Then every morning, Sango came and woke them up. She sometimes brought Miroku along with her too. Only Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku knew of their nights together under the Cherry Blosson tree.

But it was all going to change tonight. (Da da daaaa!)

Inuyasha and Kagome quietly walked hand-in-hand around the gardens late at night. They quietly talked about their childhoods and what they hope for in the future. Kagome said she just wanted to be happy with her life and kingdom with someone that she's loves. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. She saw this and quietly admitted that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Inuyasha told her that he wish for the same thing. After that, Inuyasha and Kagome kissed passionately under their tree.

After much kissing, they just held each other.

"What do you wish for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they sat at the base of the tree.

Inuyasha thought about it. "I wish...For you to be happy."

Kagome giggled. "Well your wish is granted then."

"I also wish that we could go somewhere, where we won't have to keep our relationship a secret." Inuyasha added.

"Me too." Kagome agreed. "I want to live happily with you."

"Same goes for me." Inuyasha quietly told her. Kagome looked up to his bright golden eyes and saw that he was serious. Inuyasha slowly leaned down to capture her lips. But before he could, he opened his mouth to speak. He made sure their eyes were locked with each other first. He wanted what he was about to say, to mean it.

"Kagome..." He said softly. "I know its too early, but I-I think I'm in love with you."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cried. "I think I'm in love with you too." (Sorry if its a little too early but oh well. Atleast they didn't say it on chapter 5)

Inuyasha closed the space between them in a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Inuyasha in return wrapped his arms around her waist, deeping the kiss. They parted after a minute of not being able to breathe and looked into each other eyes.

"I love you." Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha's smile brightend along with Kagome's smile.

I love you too...koibito." Inuyasha smiled even bigger. Kagome leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. Just hearing those words from him made her life seem so liveable now. She had a man that she loved with all of her heart right now in her arms. But what really troubled her right now, is that she hadn't shown Inuyasha the Will yet.

Inuyasha gently took Kagome off his lap and laid her on the the ground. Slowly he got on top of her. (This is not going to be a lemon!) He nibbled on her bottom lip. She granted him entrace. They roamed each others mouths for a while until they needed to breathe. Inuyasha took a couple of breaths before kissing down her neck. She moaned in pleasure. (Okay before this goes to far...) Although Inuyasha was too into Kagome, his senses were still up and he smelled an a familiar scent come closer to them.

Inuyasha groaned as he lifted Kagome up and jumped into the tree. He sat on a high branch, out of view, with Kagome on his lap. Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha put his hand on her mouth.

"Shh." Inuyasha told her. A minute later a man passed beneath them in metal armor. He stayed beneath the tree for a minute watching the area then kept walking on. Inuyasha sighed in relief after another two minutes after he was gone. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a smirk on his face.

"That was close." Inuyasha told her.

"Lets just hope it doesn't happen again okay?" Kagome replied. "Or else I might need to put you on a ship to the middle of nowhere."

"Yes, love." Inuyasha told her. Amusment in his eyes. His words made Kagome heart flutter and blush. Inuyasha chuckled when he saw her face.

She was about to say something but she was cut off by a yawn.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked her while removing his kimono and wrapping it around her shoulders. It was chilly that night. He didn't want her to get a cold from sleeping outside all the time with him.

She nodded her head as he jumped down from the tree to the ground and sat her in his lap. She pulled his kimono around her shoulders tighter and snuggled in his chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled his sweet scent. Soon sleep took over her.

Inuyasha stayed awake to watch over her for a couple of more ours until a strange mist floated around them and he instantly fell asleep. (Uh-oh)

(Next morning)

Sango hummed as she walked through the gardens to wake up the two sleeping love birds. When the tree came into view, she didn't see the love birds snuggled under the tree sleeping.

"Hmm," Sango mumbled to her self as she looked aroung the tree for them. She looked up and didn't see anything. "Thats strange. They're usually here." Sango thought for a minute. "Maybe they're in Kagome's room this morning." Sango mused as she began walking back to Kagome's room.

(Kagome's room.)

Sango knocked on her door once she got to her room.

She recieved no answer.

She slowly opened the door after recieving no answer for a minute.

They weren't there either.

Kagome's bed was still made up from two weeks ago. Cause she didn't sleep in it anymore. Now that she had Inuyasha to sleep with. But there was a little piece of parchment on her bed. She picked it off her bed and read it.

_Sango,_

_If your reading this I'm gone by now. Inuyasha and I have decided to runaway so we can be together without keeping our relationship a secret. We plan to get married soon. Don't worry about us, we're fine. I'm fine and happy as long as I have Inuyasha with me. But I promise to come visit you some time._

_Kagome._

Sango's eyes became slits as she read it. She was suspicious. That wasn't Kagome's handwriting. And she would never leave without telling her. It's not Kagome's style just to leave without telling anybody where's she going.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She walked over to it and opened it. There stood Hojo.

"Hello Sango." He greeted her.

Sango bowed. "Hello Sir Hojo."

"Have you seen my lovely Kagome this morning?" He asked her. "I haven't seen her for sometime these past two weeks."

"I can't find Kagome anywhere." Sango admitted. "I think she might have been kidnapped."

"What?!" Hojo yelled.

Suddenly Miroku came running down the hall. He stopped at Kagome's door.

"Sango," He started. "I can't find Inuyasha anywhere. I think he might of ran away with Kagome." He didn't notice Hojo standing next to him.

"WHAT?!"

To Be Continued.......

Wow long chapter. I think its my longest yet. I hope that means I'll get more reviews for this chapter then. Sorry if the "I love you's" were too early but oh well I like it. Well I think I'm going to go play The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess now cause my dad and I are stuck inside the Death Mountain and I have to help him out. So yeah.

Make me happy and R&R Please.

Drama Kagome


	11. Kidnapped or Runaway Pt2

NEW CHAPPIE

Hey guys. Yeah I know I just updated this story, but I love this story so much that I keep getting awesome ideas that need to be written down. And plus I got a deal with my friend **DarkShadow At Midnight **to update this story when she updates her story **What Holiday's Bring **which is really really funny and great. Wow I'm talking alot. So I'm going to update now soo...Thanks for the reviews. I loved every single one of them. And I would like more please. Oh and I would also like to thank **Onineko Hikari-Chan** for reviewing for almost every chapter. Thank you! R&R please.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **This is the last time I'm saying this. I do not, I repeat, Do not own Inuyasha! But I do own my little kitten named Nibbles who likes to take naps in a garbage can...

On wiss ze action story............

..........................

**Kidnapped or Runaway Part 2**** -Chapter 11**

..........................

Miroku stiffened when he heard that voice. Slowly he turned to it and and saw Hojo (Hobo) with a deathly face. Hobo err...Homo err...(forget it) had his arms crossed across his chest and he was leaning in one foot. (The biker look).

"What did you say monk?" Hobo asked him.

Miroku gulped. "I said that, that umm, um, (Kami, what did he say?) that, um he might of ran away with Lady Kagome." Miroku shakily told him.

"And why would he runaway with my fiancee?" Homo asked.

"Because they love each other." Miroku admitted then clamped his hands over his mouth. Sango looked like she was about to kill him because of his stupidity.

"What do you mean because they love each other?" Hofo asked him, his fingers tapping on his forearm. A vein throbbed in his head.

Sango sighed and took several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself.

"Because they just do." Sango replied. "And I support them."

"But he's her bodyguard!!" Hogo screamed. "I'm her bethrothed! She's supposed to love me! Not a half breed bodyguard!"

"First of all, she doesn't care that he's her bodyguard. Second, she's only bethrothed to you because of your fathers and she doesn't have to love you! And thirdly, just because he's a half-demon doesn't mean crap!" Sango screamed in outrage. Miroku was hiding behind a wall and Horo had a face of terror. Hoyo shook his head and matched her glare.

"How dare you yell at me?!" He roared. "I'm the Crown King to this stupid Kingdom and you have the guts to insult me?!"

"I don't care if your God himself, it doesn't give you the right to be an monkey's ass!" Sango screeched, her hands raised in fists by his face. She was beyond pist at this point.

"How dare you call me a monkey's behind?!" Hoso screamed back at her.

"You are one!" Sango yelled back.

"I want you out of my sight in five seconds." Holo threated. He raised a pointed hand towards the stairs that were at the end of the hall. "I won't hesitate to call the guards to come get you if you stay longer."

"No need to do that. I'm going." Sango growled. "And I quit this stupid place!" She began walking down the hallway. "Come on Miroku! Lets go find Kagome on our own!"

"Coming Sango!" He called as he ran towards her.

Once they were gone, Hoto growled and punched the brick wall that was behind him. (Suck it up Homo!)

(With Sango and Miroku)

"Sango! Calm down!" Miroku yelled as he raced to catch up to Sango who was halfway the courtyard.

"No I will not calm down Miroku!" Sango yelled back. She stopped at the gate and Miroku caught up to her and took her wrist. She bowed her head and clenched her fists.

"Sango..." He said soothingly. "I promise you we will find Kagome and Inuyasha. I know Kagome means alot to you. She's like the little sister you've never had and your only family. If she's with Inuyasha, I can promise you that they'll be fine and come back. They're both to stubborn to get hurt."

Sango looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Miroku. I hope your right." Sango cried then buried her head into his chest and cried uncontrollably. Crying was her weakness and she didn't show it very often. The only other time that she cried was when her family was murdered by demons when she was fourteen. (Sango's 18 right now). After that, she never cried. She swore to herself that she would never again show her weakness.

"It will be okay Sango. We will find them. Don't worry." Miroku soothed her by rubbing her back and kissing her brown hair.

After several minutes of crying, Sango looked up at him with red puffy eyes. Miroku looked down and match her gaze. Their gazes locked with each other's. Slowly, they leaned into each other and closed their eyes. A moment later, their lips met. It was sweet at first but it moved towards more passionate. Miroku ran his hands down Sango waist and Sango was rubbing his muscular chest.

"I thought I told you two to go!" Hono yelled. Both Sango and Miroku glared at him.

"Don't worry, were going!" Sango and Miroku yelled back. Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her through the gate then through the village that was in front of the castle. Once they were far away from castle grounds, Miroku stopped at a tavern bar.

"Lets figure everything out here." Miroku told them as they went inside. It smelled deep of tobacco smoke and sweat. There were two big buffed guys arm wrestling over a metal table. Sango jumped in surprise when the guy slammed the other guys' arm onto the table. Miroku saw her jump and pulled her to the way back where there was hardly any buffed guys. In fact there were no buffed guys just a couple of tavern wenches.

"Okay Miroku," Sango started once they sat down. "How are we going to find them? We don't even know who captured them."

"Simple," Miroku replied. "We use clues in the note I found. If there is any clues that is."

Sango gasped. (Yippee!)

"You found a note?!" Sango exclaimed. "Let me see it!"

"Sango calm down." Miroku told her as he pulled out a small piece of parchment from his tunic pocket then handed it to her. "I found it on Inuyasha's bed early this morning after I went to go wake them up."

Sango ignored him as she read the note.

_Miroku,_

_I ranaway with Kagome so we could be together. We talked about it and we thought it was a great idea. Please don't worry about us. We'll be fine as long as we have each other. But we promise to come visit soon. You are a great friend Miroku._

_Inuyasha_

"Miroku you monkey's butt! This isn't even Inuyasha's handwriting!" Sango screamed, throwing the parchment on the ground.

"How would you know?!" Miroku asked.

"Because I can tell! I've seen his handwriting a thousand times!" Sango yelled. She calmed down alittle as she thought about the similarities between the two notes. She gasped as she pulled out "Kagome's" note from one of her dress pockets and picked up "Inuyasha's" note and put them side by side. They had the same writing.

"Sango what is that in your other hand? Another note?" Miroku asked.

"Yep. I found this in Kagome's bed also after I went to wake them up." Sango replied as she continued to scan the note's.

"Hmm...interesting." Miroku mumbled as he read both note's over Sango shoulder. Sango blushed at the close contact. "Who ever wrote these notes must of captured Kagome and Inuyasha. I bet the notes were just a cover up."

"Yeah but who?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Miroku told her.

To Be Continued...................(YAY DOTS)....

OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry its not long and Kag and Inu weren't in here. But I promise they'll be in the next chapter!! I super promise! I'm not very good at mysterious! Don't blame the Authoress if this chapter sucks! She wouldn't blame you if you didn't review for it. But she would like it if you guys did review for it! And she'll try to update every other day for this story too!

Please review and make the Authoress happy!

P.S. **DarkShadow At Midnight **and **Onineko Hikari-Chan, **you guys better update your stories soon OR ELSE!

Drama Kagome


	12. Journey

NEW CHAPPIE

I'm back again for another wonderful chapter. Okay here's the truth, **Onineko Hikari-Chan **threatend me into updating again. I'm scared of her now. So I'm going to update now. Oh and Inuyasha and Kagome are in this chapter. ALL of it. So please enjoy it and review for it please.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I am not saying it! I told you guys in the last chapter I am not saying it! You won't listen to me! How many times do I have to say: I don't own Inuyasha for crying out loud! Only my little kitten that likes to sleep in the trash can.

On wiss ze (Insert a fantastic word here) story..................(DOTS).........

..........................

**Journey**** -Chapter12**

..........................

Kagome groaned awake when something hit her on the head. She opened her eyes then blinked against the bright light that shined down through the trees. She looked to see what hit her on the head and saw a green apple in her lap. She gave it a confused look. They weren't under an apple tree last night. Were they under a apple tree last night? Is there even a apple tree in the palace gardens? No they were under a Cherry Blosson tree. Not apple.

Kagome tried to get up but she was roughly pulled back down by two strong arms. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. She tried again only to get pulled down once again and his hold on her tightened.

"Sleep Kagome..." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Inuyasha...I don't think were at the palace anymore." Kagome told him while trying to pry his arms off. Finally he cracked an eye open.

"What are you...about?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked around them and found no familiar scent or familiar scenery that was around him. He stood up and placed Kagome on the ground next to him and held her close as he looked around them.

Eveywhere around them was tree's and wild flowers. They were under the only apple tree in the entire forest.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked looking around them.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered while still looking around. "I'm not even sure if we're at the castle or any where near it."

"Your joking right?" Kagome asked him.

"I wish I was koi." Inuyasha replied. Suddenly he got an idea. "Stay here, I'm going to look to see if I can find anything." Inuyasha gave her a quick peck on the cheek then jumped on a tree branch that was above them.

Once Inuyasha was the top of the trees, he scanned the area for anything trace of the castle. He found nothing ofcourse. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"AHHHHH!" That made his eyes snap open and jump down and get in front of Kagome's protectively with his hand on his swords hilt. He looked around him for danger.

He didn't sense any or smell any danger.

Kagome sighed in relief when Inuyasha came in front of her. She giggled when his crouch softed up and he stood. He gave her a questionable look.

"Why did you scream?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome gave him an innocent look.

"Because I saw a bug." Kagome told him. She smiled at him. "But you killed it. Thank you." She hugged him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sure she scared the hell of him by screaming. But that didn't matter as long as she was happy. He wanted to make her happy.

He chuckled. "Your welcome, koi."

As long as she was happy, he was happy. (Rolls eyes) He kissed her forehead.

"Did you see anything?" Kagome asked him. He sighed.

"No." Inuyasha told her while rubbing her back. "The castle is too far away even for my vision."

"Oh." Kagome's tone was sad.

"Don't worry koibito." Inuyasha told her then kissed her cheek. "We'll find a way to get home again."

"I know we will." Kagome told him while leaning into his chest. "I'm just wondering how long it will take us to get home."

"I don't know. We got to figure out where we are at first though."

"Can you smell a village from her? Or are we somewhere in the country?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught the faint scent of smoke.

"I think so. I just smell smoke."

"Well lets go see where it will lead us too."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Inuyasha told her as they began walking towards the smoke's scent.

(Sometime later)

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed as they walked through the dark green forest. They've been walking for three hours and haven't found anything. Not even an old fire pit. But the scent of fire was growing stronger. Inuyasha could now smell raw meat, flowers, vegtables, and lots of people.

"I think we're coming to a village." Inuyasha told her as they continued walking.

Kagome's face was hopeful.

"Really?" She asked excitiedly. Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction.

"Yep." Inuyasha replied. "It shouldn't be too far from here."

"Yay!" Kagome cheered.

"All right already I get it. Your happy." Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm more than happy, koi." Kagome batted her eyelashes at him. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Up ahead they could see a bright light (Don't walk into the light!!!). Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as they continued to walk. Before they emerged from the forest and into the light, Kagome's hand scraped against a thorn the was on the vines that were going up the trees. She didn't even notice it.

Inuyasha sniffed a minute later and gave Kagome a confused look.

"What?" She asked when she noticed his stare.

"Are you bleeding?" Inuyasha sniffed her again and smelled her blood. It wasn't a lot. But it was still enough to make him a little bit edgy.

"No I don't think I am. Why?" Kagome said to him. Inuyasha took her now bleeding hand and showed it to her. "Oh. How did that happen?"

"You probably scraped it against those thorns back there." Inuyasha told her while pointing towards the thorns that were behind them then brought her hand to his mouth and cleaned her cut. With his tongue. Kagome blushed when she felt his tongue on her cut. When he pulled away, it was gone. All you could see was a little scar.

"Thank you, koi." Kagome said to Inuyasha after she realized what he did. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha kissed her back.

"Your welcome koibito." Inuyasha replied then kissed her again. Inuyasha took her hand, after they finished their kiss, and led her through the forest and into a small village with people wandering all over. Women carried baskets and children in their hands. Men carried logs to and from little huts. Eveyone was cheerful in their dark and light brown tunics with matching dark and light brown trousers and skirts.

They just seemed cheerful. Everyone was talking cheerfully to one another and waving to each other. It was a cute and small. The huts were a brown color and warm. (The color was).

"Pardon me sir." Kagome called out to a man that was carrying a bag.. He turned to her.

"Yes miss?" He asked her.

"What is the name of this village?" She asked.

"You are in the village of Kai Namo (Made up city)." The man told her.

"Thank you sir." Kagome told him. He walked away, going back to what he was doing before the interruption.

"Kai Namo, I don't think I've ever heard of that village or name before." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I have." Kagome replied. "My father used to come here for important business when I was little. I don't know how long it will take us to get back to the castle though."

"Well lets see if anyone has a map that we can look at." Inuyasha told Kagome while wrapping his arm around her waist when some young village men were looking at her intently.

"Okay." Kagome replied while Inuyasha was leading her towards what looked like a tavern bar. Once they got to the tavern bar, Inuyasha led her to a table that was on the far side of it.

"Welcome to Tammy's Tavern Bar, what can I get for you two?" A woman asked them in a gruff voice.

"Do you have a map by chance?" Kagome asked the woman. The woman thought for a minute.

"Yes we do." The woman replied. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes please." Kagome told her and she turned around and headed back to where she came from. (Not to her mom I hope).

"If we do find out how long it going to take us to get back, how are we going to get there?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they waited for the woman to return.

"Walk or if we are lucky enough, horses." Kagome replied then looked around the bar. A group of men caught her interest.

"Did you guys hear," The guy told his buddies. "The princess is missing. The rumors are she ranaway with her bodyguard thats a half breed. They say they were in love with each other and they planned it. They plan to get married." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Really," One of the other guys replied. "I thought she ranaway with her bodyguard because she wanted to get out of the marriage with Prince Hojo." Kagome raised both of her eyebrows.

"I think when or if they are found," The third guy started, "They should be hanged in front of the entire kingdom for the treason they've committed." Kagome growled and Inuyasha put a hand over hers.

Finally, before they could hear the rest of the conversation, the woman returned with the map and set it down in front of them.

"Would you like some water?" She asked.

"No thanks." Inuyasha told her then she turned away. Kagome rolled the map out on the table and looked it over. Inuyasha sat by her as she looked at it and followed the faded lines with her fingers.

"From where we are," Kagome started while still looking at the map. Her gaze on a large spot of black ink. "I think we could be back to the castle in about three weeks. If we're lucky."

"I think we could make it in two and a half weeks with me." Inuyasha replied while also looking at the large black spot. "Less even."

"And we have to do is go northwest and we'll be home." Kagome finished. Kagome thought for a second. "But I think we might have to change our appearance so we don't get caught before we even get there."

"Yes I think so too." Inuyasha agreed with her. "I don't think you'll be wanting to walk around in your dress for less than a month."

Kagome giggled. "No I don't."

"Well lets get goig now shall we?" Inuyasha asked her while standing up and offering his hand to her.

"Yes we shall." Kagome took his hand and he pulled her up and into his arms. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back then they pulled away, but Inuyasha kept his arm around her waist as he led her outside.

To Be Continued............(DOTS AGAIN)........

Wow another long chapter. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so it will be probably take longer to update. But hey atleast I updated. Well I go to go now. So.....

Make me happy and R&R please.

P.S. **Onineko Hikari-Chan **and **DarkShadow At Midnight, **I'm still waiting for you guy's updates.

Drama Kagome


	13. Searching

NEW CHAPPIE

Hiii! I'm back again for another chapter! And I'm almost to 60 reviews! Who would of thought that I'd get this far. At first, I didn't have any hopes for this story. But now I do. I don't have much to say so I'm going to update now! By the way, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been obsessed with **Kare First Love **and **Vampire Kisses. **They are soo good! Before I want to go read them again, I'll update now. So...R&R Please.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **Why do I have to say it? Why does the sky have to be blue? Why can't it be pink or red? Why don't I own Inuyasha?

On wiss ze dots story..............(DOTZZ)......

...................

**Searching**** -Chapter13**

...................

Inuyasha sighed as he waited for Kagome to come out of a village store. He wanted Kagome to change her clothes so she wouldn't be reconized if anyone saw them from the castle. He didn't know it would take her this long for her to come out. How long does it take for a girl to change her clothes? Inuyasha sighed....again. Apparently, it took forever. (No duh, Inuyasha)

Finally, Kagome came out from the hut. She was wearing brown breeches and a white tunic with simple black boots. She placed her hands her hips in front of Inuyasha.

"Take you long enough?" He asked her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't in there for that long Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Yeah you were." Inuyasha argued. "Like ten minutes."

Kagome sighed. She wasn't in the mood for this. All she wanted to do was get back to the palace and take a good bubble bath. Yeah that sounded good.

"Can we just go already?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sensed she didn't want to argue with him, so he nodded his head and began walking.

After ten minutes of walking, neither had said a word to each other. And Inuyasha was getting uncomfortable from the silence.

"Koi, whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Nothing is wrong koi." Kagome replied in a sad tone. (I think Kagome matches my mood right now)

"Koibito, tell me whats wrong now." Inuyasha demanded, going in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Whats wrong?"

"I was just thinking," Kagome started. "What will happen once we get back to the palace? I mean to us."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I promise you nothing bad will happen." Inuyasha told her then kissed her cheek. "And if something bad does happen, I'll find a way out of it to see you smile." (so sweet)

Kagome smiled as she dug her face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent and relaxed. She had nothing to worry about. She had the love of her life by her side to protect her. Nothing bad could happen...right? Of course nothing could happen

"I love you koi." Kagome told him sweetly when she looked up at him.

"I love you too koibito." Inuyasha replied then kissed her sweetly.

(With Sango and Miroku)

"Where are we going to look for them?" Sango asked Miroku as they walked side by side through the village.

"I don't know." Miroku replied. "Perhaps we should travel the country to see if anybody has seen or heard anything."

"That could work." Sango told him. Miroku stopped and grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his cheek.

"I'm so glad that you agree with me my dear Sango." Miroku told her, still rubbing her hand against his cheek.

"Grrr." Sango growled then snatched her hand away and smacked him (Go fot it Sango!).

"What was that for Sango?" Miroku asked, a frown on his face.

Sango ignored him as she walked on. Miroku ran after her once he noticed she didn't reply.

"Koibito! Wait up for me!" Miroku yelled while still running to her. Sango stopped and punched him unconscious.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Again!"

(At the Palace)

Hoko sighed as he sat down in the Palace study. He rubbed his temples as he looked at a map of the country. It has been almost a day since he last seen Kagome. (Poor him. NOT) That morning's events were still fresh in his mind.

_Miroku gulped. "I said that, that umm, um, (Kami, what did he say?) that, um he might of ran away with Lady Kagome." Miroku shakily told him._

_"And why would he runaway with my fiancee?" Homo asked._

_"Because they love each other." Miroku admitted then clamped his hands over his mouth. Sango looked like she was about to kill him because of his stupidity._

_"What do you mean because they love each other?" Hofo asked him, his fingers tapping on his forearm. A vein throbbed in his head._

_Sango sighed and took several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself._

_"Because they just do." Sango replied. "And I support them."_

_"But he's her bodyguard!!" Hogo screamed. "I'm her bethrothed! She's supposed to love me! Not a half breed bodyguard!"_

_"First of all, she doesn't care that he's her bodyguard. Second, she's only bethrothed to you because of your fathers and she doesn't have to love you! And thirdly, just because he's a half-demon doesn't mean crap!" Sango screamed in outrage. Miroku was hiding behind a wall and Horo had a face of terror. Hoyo shook his head and matched her glare._

"Where are you Kagome..." Hoso softly asked himself, still looking at the map. His gaze was over a small village called Kai Namo. (Where have I heard that name before...?) He stared blankly at it for a while.

"Your Highness," A guard said from behind him. He looked a the guard. "We can't find the Princess of her bodyguard anywhere in the village, sir."

Hoto growled, the best he could. "Well search the whole damn monkey's butt country for them then! I want those two found! Immediatly!"

"Yes sir." The guard told him then bowed and left. Hodo sighed and turned back to the map.

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome sighed as her and Inuyasha walked peacefully through the forest. Everywhere around them was surrounded by giant trees and wild life.

"Relaxed?" Inuyasha asked from her side.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah. Its peaceful in here."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"I'm glad that you are." Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Yeah she could live with him for the rest of her life. She was happy with him. He treated her good...no wait, make that great. Her thoughts reminded her of her fathers' Will. She gasped. She still had it with her. She always carried it with her, just incase she would find the right moment to tell Inuyasha about it. But never found a good time.

"Whats the matter koi?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I keep forgetting to show you something." Kagome told him as she dug in her pants pocket and produced a folded up parchment. She unfolded it and handed it to him. He gave her a questioning look as he took it and began to read it. (I'm going to show it again)

_I, King Akihiko of the Kingdom Shikon, entrust my kingdom to my daughter Princess Kagome once I die. But in order to gain my kingdom, she must marry first. She is bethrothed to King Hachiro's eldest son, Prince Hojo. When these two marry, she will take over the throne._

_However, if she falls in love with another young man that is suitable to rule a kingdom, she has my blessing to marry him if she loves him and he returns the feeling. But she's going to talk to Hojo about breaking the bethrothel to wed her lover._

_With out further a do, I must bid you a farwell. I only wish for my only childs' happiness in love. As have found in her mother Queen Aimi. It is her choice only to whoms she weds. Whether its to Prince Hojo or to some young fellow that she'll know that would treat her right and my kingdom with great dignity._

_My only words left to say is that I'm sorry I couldn't walk my daughter down the aisle as her true love awaits her at the alter._

_Goodbye for now,_

_King Akihiko of the Kingdom Shikon._

_The fourth month of the year fifteen-eighty-four on the twelth day. _(April 12, 1584)

Inuyasha stared blankly at it for a couple of seconds, re-reading it over and over again. As though those words would just disappear and say: 'My daughter Kagome must marry Hojo. No as, ifs, or buts about it.'

Finally, Inuyasha broke out of his stupor. He lifted Kagome up in the air and spun her around then hugged her tightly.

"Do you know what this means Kagome?" Inuyasha happily asked her.

"Yes...Air!" Kagome replied, trying to get air into her lungs. But no use, Inuyasha was hugging her really tight.

Inuyasha loosened his hold.

"Oops. Sorry." Inuyasha said to her then kissed her on to forehead.

"Its okay. You were just excited." Kagome softly told him. Inuyasha smiled then gave her a big kiss.

(Somewhere in an creepy place)

"Just you wait, Inuyasha and Kagome." A dark figure said to himself as he watched the happy couple in a mirror. "Your happiness won't last for long." He laughed darkly.

To Be Continued....

He he. Look, I did a cliffy! I'm an evil Authoress. (Laughs) Anyway, sorry this chapter isn't long and its late. I've been kinda busy and had my head stuck in books all week. Okay now that this chapter is written and posted, I think I'll go watch **Spirited Away **now. So...

Make me happy and R&R please!

P.S. The next chapter is going to be really really good! And don't forget to read my other stories too!

Drama Kagome.


	14. Trouble

NEW CHAPPIE

OMG I HAVE OVER 60 REVIEWS NOW!!! Heh he sorry. I'm kinda hyper. (Runs around) Okay I'm good now! I don't know how many chapters they're left. I'm guessing probably less than ten. Hopefully, but its more than Demonguy. Okay I'm gonna go now. So R&R please!

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I do own Inuyasha. (Someone else) No you don't. (Me) Yes I do. (Someone else) No! You don't! (Me) Fine! I don't own Inuyasha! Happy now? (Someone else) ...........

On wiss ze awesome story.......DOTZZ.....I love dotz.....

.....................

**Trouble**** -Chapter 14**

......................

Inuyasha and Kagome lazily walked through the forest three hours later. Suddenly a grumble was heard. Kagome blushed while Inuyasha looked at her questionably.

"I guess I'm hungry." Kagome told him and smiled sheeply. Another second later, another grumble was heard. But this time it wasn't from Kagome.

"Well guess that makes two of us." Inuyasha replied then laughed along with Kagome. "Lets go find something to eat." Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught the scent of water. "C'mon I bet we can find fish in a stream thats nearby." Inuyasha picked her up bridal-style and ran to the stream that was nearby.

Five minutes later, they were sitting around a samll fire waiting for the fish to get done.

"By the way, what happend to your dress that you were wearing?" Inuyasha randomly asked as they continued to wait for the fish to get done.

"Oh I traded it for some coins and this outfit." Kagome replied.

"Oh. Okay." Inuyasha told her then scooted next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Did i tell you yet that you look absolutely beautiful in it."

Kagome thought for a minute.

"No not yet."

"Well, in that case." Inuyasha told her while taking her head and gave it a kiss. "You look absolutely beautiful in that outfit."

Kagome giggled. "Thank you."

Inuyasha gave her a kiss.

"Your welcome koibito." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha breathed in her scent and smelt a mixture of Cherry Vanilla and cooked fish. (I wonder how that smelled?) "Smells like our fish are done."

"Finally, I'm starving!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed them and handed one to her.

"Careful, its hot." Inuyasha warned her before she bit into it. (Aww he so protective..)

(Later)

The sun was about to set later that day. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to set up a camp for the night and eat some supper.

"I wonder how Sango and Miroku are doing." Kagome told Inuyasha as they sat on the ground in front of the dying fire. Kagome was sitting in his lap, relaxed.

"I'm sure there fine." Inuyasha replied as he rubbed her back up and down.

"I hope so..." Kagome told him then breathed deeply. Soon, sleep comsumed her.

Inuyasha stayed awake the entire night to watch over her.

(Morning)

In the morning, after they had some breakfast fish, they set out once again.

Suddenly, when they were walking peacefully through the forest, Inuyasha smelled a weird scent coming towards them.

It smelled of a wolf. (Da Da Daaa!) Inuyasha stopped and growled when it was coming closer to them.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"I smell a wolf." Inuyasha simply told her.

Just then a man wearing fur clothing with a tail, appeared in front of them. He had his long jet black hair up in a high pony-tail with blue eyes. (Okay Kouga is kinda cute. But I still love Inuyasha!) Inuyasha protectively got in front of Kagome and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the man that was in front of him.

"My name is Kouga, you stupid half breed." Kouga snarled. (Ohh I can't wait for my ramen to get done) Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"What did you call me you lousy wolf?" Inuyasha asked him, clearly irriatated by him.

"Did I stutter half breed?" Kouga snarled again. Inuyasha growled louder.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha half calmly and half annoyed asked him. (My ramen is done! Yay!)

"Well," He started. "When I was running by, I smelled a fantastic scent and I had to come investigate it." He sniffed the air. His gaze turned to behind Inuyasha. "It looks like its coming from behind you. What are you hiding?"

"None of your business wolf!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh I think it is my business." Kouga replied. "Especially when it smells of a woman."

Inuyasha stiffend.

"What cha' hiding mutt face?" He asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha stiffly replied. His teeth were clenched and his hand tightend the grip on the Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Oh I think its something mutt face." Kouga told him. "I'll just have to find out for myself." Kouga started running towards them. Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome and jumped out of the way of Kouga's fists.

"Stupid wolf." Inuyasha muttered to Kagome as he continued to jump away.

"Oh so you were hiding a woman." Kouga told Inuyasha when he saw Kagome in his arms. "She does look kinda tastey."

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha growled. He ran and jumped faster when Kouga sped up.

"No way mutt face! I want her!" Kouga tried to puch him, but Inuyasha jumped up higher than him then ran more.

"Well you can't have her!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran and dodged Kouga's fists.

This last for about another couple minutes. Kouga tried punching him but Inuyasha dodged or jumped out of the way.

Finally, when Inuyasha thought Kouga had given up and ran away, he stopped and looked around the area. He didn't smell or see him. His scent smelt like it was disappearing.

"Did he run away?" Kagome asked him.

"I think s-" Inuyasha was suddenly punched in the back. The impact from it made him drop Kagome. But before she could hit the ground, something caught her and ran away. He turned around to see Kouga running away very fast.

With Kagome in his arms, unconscious.

Inuyasha growled very loudly as he ran after them. He was mad at himself for thinking Kouga gave up and ran away. Instead it was a trick. And now Kagome was in danger.

All because of him.

(At the Palace)

Hofo angerly paced as he waited for the guards to return. Someone had told him that they had saw the Princess in a field passed out and brought her to their home. They didn't recognize who she was until they cleaned off all the blood and cleaned her wounds.

Finally, he heard voices outside the study door. He opened the door and saw the guards with an unconscious Kagome in their arms. She had wounds all over her body. Her skin was paler than usual.

They looked like they've been caused by...claws.

Hoso took a step back and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. He gulped as he slowly walked over to them.

"Kagome..." He said softly when he got to her. They had placed her on the table. He gently picked up her almost snow white hand. "What happend to her?"

"It seems that she was attacked by that half breed bodyguard of hers. He must of gotten mad at her and attacked her." A guard replied.

Hoko growled the best he could do.

"I want him found and hung in front of the entire kingdom!" Hoco yelled then stormed out of the room.

"Yes sir!" The guards bowed then left. Maids and nurse came in and took care of Kagome's wounds. One nusre was very puzzled.

_"This girl, does not look like Kagome." _She thought. She had grey hair with a eye patch covering her left eye. She pushed aside the thought and began dressing her wounds.

To Be Continued.....

Hehe I did a cliffy again. I couldn't resist not doing it. Sorry. Anyway, for those of you who are reading **Trust**, I'm gonna be redoing the chapters to make it more sense. I was reading it one day and some serious thought to it. I am going to be redoing it. Also when I'm finished with this story, I'm going to be starting a new story called **Yin-Yang.** Hopefully I get done with this story soon. I really really want to start it. Here's the summary to it:

**Yin-Yang Summary: **They never knew that once it's put together, it would cause such trouble.

I hope you all know what Yin-Yang is.

Please make me happy and R&R please.

P.S. **DarkShadow At Midnight **and **Onineko Hikari-Chan **you guys better update soon.

Drama Kagome


	15. Saving Her

NEW CHAPPIE

Hey I'm back for another chapter. I have almost 70 reviews now! I'm so happy! I love every single one of them. Oh by the way, sorry about the mix up about Kagome and Kaede. I didn't mean it honest. I should've put Kaede's name instead of she. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Okay I don't have anything else to say except, R&R Please.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own my Ramen. Which I only have two packages left....How sad.

On wiss ze Ramen fantastic story......DOTZZ.....I love dotz........Have I already said that?.......

....................

**Saving Her**** -Chapter 15**

...................

Inuyasha growled angerly as he followed the scent of Kouga and Kagome. He had been running after them for about five minutes now and still he hasn't caught up to them yet. He was beginning to get frustrated. Kouga has been running for almost five minutes now and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

For all Inuyasha knew, Kouga could probably run to the ends of the Earth and not be tired. Where as he would be out of breath. Because he was a weak half demon. He had human blood running through his veins. His Father was a full fledged dog demon. His mother was a human. His father died the night he was born. His mother died protecting him when he was little.

Now here he was, chasing after a flea-brained wolf who had the love of his life in his arms. On top of that, he was beginning to feel tired. But he couldn't slow down. He had to save Kagome. He couldn't bare it if she got hurt by Kouga. Or worse.

Inuyasha angerly growled again as he pushed his legs to go faster. He had to catch up to Kouga. He had to save Kagome from harm. He didn't want to, he had to.

"Let me go!" He heard Kagome scream from Kouga's arms. "Inuyasha!"

He pushed his legs further. He was almost to Kouga. He could smell Kagome's frightend scent more and could see her legs kicking at him, trying to get him to drop her. But Inuyasha knew Kouga was strong enough to not drop her and her efforts were invain. Inuyasha sped up. He got to the side of them

"Give her up you lousy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to grab Kagome.

"No way mutt! She's mine now!" Kouga yelled back, speeding up.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome shouted, as Kouga began running faster and Inuyasha was falling behind. "Let me go!" Kagome tried kicking him but he had his grip on her legs tight.

"Your not going anywhere." Kouga told Kagome when she tried squirming her way out. "Your going to be my mate."

"Like the hell she is!" Inuyasha yelled he punched the back of Kouga's head. Kouga jerked forward and dropped Kagome. "Run Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Faster than you could say 'super bloomers to the rescue' (I'll tell you the story behind that some other time) three times, she was up and running.

Inuyasha punched Kouga again on the cheek. Kouga was quick to recover and kicked him in the stomach. Inuyasha blocked his next throw which was a punch to the face. Inuyasha tried to kick him in the stomach but Kouga stopped his attack by catching his leg and twisting it and pushing him back into a tree. (Sorry) Inuyasha stood there for a minute then shook his head then started running after Kouga again who had gone running after Kagome.

_"I can't give up. I have to save Kagome." _Inuyasha thought as he continued to follow Kouga. He could smell Kagome's scent getting closer to Kougas'. But Kagome wasn't slowing down. She was running for her life. Kouga was quickly catching up to her at a rapid speed.

Inuyasha pushed himself more. He was beginning to see Kouga's figure. And alittle ways up, he could see Kagome's retreating outline. His legs cried out in pain from so much running. But he ignored it as he pushed himself more.

"No way your getting her!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to Kouga's side. He gathered up all his strength then jumped and kicked Kouga in the face and right into a tree. (Sorry DSAM-Sama) Kagome looked behind her just in time to see Kouga slam into a tree and slide down it, limp. (Inuyasha's kick way very very powerful.)

Inuyasha looked at Kouga's limp form as he put his hands on his knees and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice softly called. "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha stood up and tightly embraced her. He breathed in her Cherry Vanilla scent. It had faint traces of Kouga's scent.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "Are you okay?" He sniffed her scent again. She didn't smell like she had any scratches or any injuries for that matter. He relaxed.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied. She buried her head in his shoulder. Inuyasha suddenly smelled salt water. "I-I thought I was going to lose you."

Inuyasha soothingly rubbed her back.

"Your not going to lose me koi. I thought _I _was going to lose _you._" Inuyasha replied, still rubbing her back. Kagome looked up at him with a couple tears in her eyes.

"You were?" She asked tearfully. Inuyasha kissed her tears away.

"Of course." He softly told her. "I can't live without you. I love you koibito."

Kagome happily smiled. "I love you too koibito."

Inuyasha leaned down and catured Kagome's lips in a chaste kiss. It would've turn into a passionate kiss if they didn't hear a groan from a certain wolf who was now leaning against the tree he passed out on. He had a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha growled at him, his hand on his swords' hilt.

"Relax mutt face." Kouga told him, his hands in the air. "I'm not gonna take her." Inuyasha's mouth slightly opened. "But I still want her as my mate." Inuyasha closed his mouth in a firm line. Kouga started to leave. "You take good care of my mate mutt." Kouga waved then ran off.

"Why that..." Inuyasha growled. "Who does he think he is? The duke of France?"

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked at her questionally.

"Don't tell me you actually like that creep?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well..." Kagome began. "He did let me go after all." Inuyasha growled.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said then started walking away.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran after him. "You know that I love you." Kagome softly placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Really cause I get the feeling that you love that flea brained wolf." Inuyasha replied. Kagome's eyes widend.

"What? How can you say that?" Kagome asked, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha panicked. He couldn't handle it when women cried.

"I was just kidding Kagome!" Inuyasha panickly said to her. "I know that you love me. And I love you too."

"Right sure you do." Kagome replied harshly then began walking away.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, catching up to her. He stopped right in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder's. Kagome bowed her head. Inuyasha lifted her head up gently with one hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"You know I don't really mean that koi." Inuyasha softly told her. "I love you."

Kagome smiled.

"I love you too koi." She softly replied.

Inuyasha smiled and capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

(At the castle)

Hoxo paced outside Kagome's bedroom. He was waiting for him to get news of Kagome's condition and permission to see her. It had been a half a day since they found her and he still hasn't seen her, except for when they first brought her in.

After he found out who hurt her, he went balistic. He couldn't see her like that, so bloody and wounded. So he waited until they cleaned her up more and bandaged her.

Suddenly the door to her chambered opened and a ederly woman bowed to him.

"How is she Kaede?" Hoto asked her.

"She is fine, Your Highness." She told him. "After a few days rest and good food, she will return to her normal self." Hodo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thats good." He replied. "May I go see her now?"

"Aye ye may." Kaede replied. "But do not bring up the subject of a certain someone. I don't think she can handle it right now."

Hozo was about to protest but understood her. Kagome might freak out and that wouldn't be good for her healing wounds to her heart and body.

Howo sighed. "Okay Kaede. Thank you for your help."

Kaede smiled. "It was no trouble, Your Highness." Kaede told him then bowed and left.

_"I still think that that girl is not the young princess." _Kaede thought as Hoqo entered Kagome's room. _"I'll have to keep a close eye on that girl."_

(With Sango and Miroku) (I haven't been with them for a while)

Sango and Miroku sighed as they flew out of another village that hasn't seen Kagome or Inuyasha.

"Now what Miroku?" Sango asked from in front of him on Kirara.

"Go look in another village." Miroku replied. "What else? We can't give up looking for them just yet."

"Yeah I know." Sango replied. "I'm just really worried about them."

"I know you are Sango." Miroku told her. "Just have hope."

Sango smiled at him.

Kirara roared as she flew faster to the next village.

(Somewhere in a dark creepy room)

"Haha," Someone with dark greasy black hair and red eyes laughed as he watched a mirror. The imaged showed a man with brown hair and brown eyes enter a room where a woman with long jet black hair and pale skin laid on a bed. "Excellent my plan is working."

He got up and walked out of the room, leaving a young girl who was dressed in a white kimono with white mid-back length hair.

To Be Continued.............DOTZZ.......

YAY I finished another chapter!! I'm so proud of myself! (Smiles) Okay when I said 'super bloomers to the rescue', I just got done watching **Kiki's Delivery Service **with my dad and everytime her dress would fly up, her underwear would show and my dad kept calling Kiki: Super Bloomers. And I guess that kinda got stuck in my head. I thought it was funny. Lol.

Okay I'm pretty sure you wondering what 'koi' and 'koibito' mean.

**Koi means: ** love, my love

**Koibito means: **lover, my lover, sweetheart.

I got the idea to using those from **DarkShadow At Midnight.**

Well I got to go now so,

Make me happy and R&R Please.

P.S. **DarkShadow At Midnight, Onineko Hikari-Chan, and Drama Kagome, **please update your stories soon!

Drama Kagome


	16. Off Track

NEW CHAPPIE

Hiiiii! I'm back again! I love this story so much, I thought I'd update again! I love this story so much! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! I loved (As always) every single one of them! Okay so I'm gonna start this chapter out with Hogo in the palace talking to "Kagome". Well I got to go now so R&R please.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha! But I wish I did.

On wiss ze Cherry flavored story...........I like dotz.........

......................

**Off Track**** -Chapter 16**

......................

Hodo hesitantly turned the door knob to Kagome's room. He took a deep breath as he opened the door. The first thing he saw was Kagome's pale figure in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She had bandages on her face and exposed arms. She still looked pale.

Hoso gulped. He was nervous. But he took another deep breath as he walked forward.

"Kagome..." He softly said. Immediatly two grey lifeless eyes looked at him. "Are you all right?"

She just looked at him.

He looked at her features again. Her skin was pale, almost white. Her eyes were a grey lifeless color. Her jet black hair was past her tail bone. Last time he saw her, her skin was a peachy color. Her eyes were a deep brown and alive. Her hair was to the middle of her back.

He was confused now.

He understood the eye and skin color, but the hair growth. How long did it take for hair to grow that long? She was only gone three days. It couldn't have grown that long in such a short time. Could it? No it takes years for it to grow that long.

"What are you staring at Prince Hojo?" The voice snapped Hovo out of his stupor. Her voice was soft and so different from the last time he heard it.

Hono shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Nothing." He told her. "I'm just looking at your beauty."

"Don't flatter me, Your Highness." She told him.

Homo looked at her questionally.

"Since when are you so formal with me Kagome?" He asked her.

"Are not I always formal with you?" She asked.

"Sometimes when we're in front of the Kingdom." He replied. "But usually no."

"Oh. I am sorry, Hojo." She told him.

Holo blushed, "No need to apologize Kagome."

Kagome smiled alittle bit.

"I guess you must be tired still, so I'll come visit you later." He said to her as he walked closer to her. "Good bye Kagome." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Kagome flinched. Her skin was cold and his lips were warm. He didn't notice her flinch so he moved his lips down to her nose.

"Hojo may you leave please?" She asked. He straightend up and looked at her.

"Ofcourse Kagome." Hoko told her as he backed up. "Good bye." With that, he opened the door and walked out of the room.

(With Sango and Miroku) (Stupid Hoho)

"Thank you for your time ma'am." Sango said to an elderly couple as she walked away from them in a village square. Sango walked around the village for any sign of Miroku. She found Miroku by a group of gossiping men. (And they say women gossip to much)

"What are you doing Miroku?" Sango asked him once she got near him. Miroku held up his hand to her and motioned to the group of men. She listened to them.

"Yeah they say they found Princess Kagome." Said one guy to his buddies.

"Really? Where?" Another guy asked.

"Somewhere outside the village in a field." The one guy replied.

"Was she alive?" Another guy asked. "Or injured?"

"She was injured all right. That half breed bodyguard nearly killed her."

"So the half breed attacked her?"

"Yep. Prince Hojo is looking for him too. He said if that half breed is found, he's gonna hang him in front of the entire Kingdom."

"Wow." All of them exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." Miroku whispered to Sango. "Excuse me gentlemen," He said to the men as he walked near them. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about Princess Kagome. Can you tell me the whole story?"

"And why should we?" One guy asked, lets call him Frankie.

"I am merely interested in her story. I've heard that she ranaway with him. Am I correct?" Miroku told them.

"Thats what we heard." Frankie replied. He looked around him. There were a lot of people walking around them and watching them. "Lets go somewhere more private." He began walking away with his little group following him.

"C'mon Sango." Miroku called to Sango who immediatly jogged to catch up with him.

"Do you think they've really found her Miroku?" Sango asked him as the followed Frankie and his group.

"I don't know." He replied. "We'll just have to find out for our selves." They entered a hut that was outside the village. They sat down at a table that was in the middle of the room.

"Now," Frankie told them when they were settled in their seats. "Lets tell the story."

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

"Thanks to that wolf, were a day behind." Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome as they continued to walk.

"Will you relax?" Kagome asked him. "Atleast we get to spend more time together." She smiled at him.

"Feh, I know." He told her. "I just want to get back to the Palace as soon as possible."

Kagome giggled, "And you think I don't?"

"Uh...whatever." He told her. They walked in silence for a while.

"Why don't we run Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, breaking the silence. "It could make up for our lost time."

Inuyasha stopped. _"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" _He thought. He crouched down so she could get on his back. She got on his back.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready." Kagome replied. Immediatly he took off. He was a blur in the green forest that surrounded them. Kagome soon put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and relaxed. Soon, she fell into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha smiled when he began to hear her soft snores.

_"Sweet dreams Koibito." _He thought then looked at the now dark sky. Tomorrow night would be a New Moon. A time when Inuyasha turns human.

(At the Palace) (Again)

Hogo looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called. The door opened to reveal Kaede. "What is it Kaede?"

Kaede bowed.

"Your Highness, if ye will, may I be Princess Kagome's personal nurse?" She asked. "I have more experience with injuries such as her and I have known her longer."

Hofo thought about it.

"Of course you may be her personal nurse." He told her. "But on one condition, you are to report to me on her status everyday. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Your Highness." She replied while she bowed then left.

Hodo sighed as he returned back to his book. _How to rule a Kingdom for dummies. _He was on "How to be stern, yet fair" chapter.

To Be Continued.....

YAY I got another wonderful chapter done! I'm so proud of myself. I kinda want 100 reviews before chapter 21 (Yes its probably gonna go farther than that) so to those of you who only review for one chapter, I was kinda wondering if you could review for all the other chapters. Pretty Please with Pocky on top? Well thats all I want to say. I got to go do the dishes now, so,

Make me happy and R&R please.

P.S. **Onineko Hikari-Chan, DarkShadow At Midnight, **and **Drama Kagome, **please update your stories soon please.

P.S.S. If you review for all the chapters, I might start **Ying-Yang **when I get my new laptop. But only if you review for **all **the chapters.

Drama Kagome.


	17. New Moon Demons

NEW CHAPPIE

Oh! My! Gosh! When will this story end? This is the 17th chapter and I haven't ended this story yet?! Will this story ever end? Maybe at chapter 25 or 26. I'm not sure. BUT I STILL WANT 100 REVIEWS BEFORE CHAPTER 21!! Before I get to crazy, I'll update now. R&R please.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from theives that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own Inuyasha. But sadly, this isn't my world and I don't own it. How sad....

On wiss ze action filled Cherry Scented story.............I love dotzzz.......

....................

**New Moon Demons**** -Chapter 17**

....................

(The next day)

Inuyasha groaned. It was getting close to sunset and his senses were beginning to dull. He could faintly smell a village up ahead. But it still was a ways up.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from his side.

"Its the night of the New Moon tonight." He replied.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"You'll find out for yourself." He simply told her.

She gave him a confused look but shrugged it aside.

"How far is the village?" Kagome asked him.

"I say about a couple minutes yet, since you want to walk all the way there." Inuyasha replied, giving her a glare in the process.

Kagome ignored his glare.

"So what? Its nice to take your time once in a while." Kagome told him, giving him 'you know I'm right' look.

"Feh. Whatever." He gruntly replied. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. He could be so immature sometimes. But thats the reason she loves him. Of course there are other reasons too. Like, his dashing good looks, his cute fuzzy dog ears, his protectiveness over her, and the list goes on.

Kagome was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when her face was inches from the ground. She gasped whe two strong arms caught her around the waist.

"Clumsy aren't ya?" Inuyasha said to her as he pulled her back up and made her face him. Kagome blushed as she smiled at him.

"Yeah." She replied then giggled. "My Mother used to laugh at me when I would walk into a room and trip over my own two feet." Inuyasha chuckled. He pulled her closer to him. The sunset beyond the trees.

He wanted her near him when his human side came out. He took one last sniff of her scent as his body pulsed. His hair turned black; his dog ears disappeared and were replaced with human ears; his fangs and claws shrunk to human sized teeth and fingernails. Last but not least, his beautiful golden eyes turned violet. (I like his eyes violet, but dark)

Kagome gasped at the sight of him. Inuyasha's voice rang through her head. _"You'll find out for yourself." _So this is what he meant. He turned human on the night of the New Moon. (I didn't like that book all that much.) In the light that was left from the sun and the on coming darkness, he _still _looked like a God. Her breath seemed to get caught in her throat.

Inuyasha searched Kagome's face for any sign of rejection, but only saw surprised. Was she surprised to see him this way? Of course she was. This is the only time she's seen him this way. When this happend last month, he hid away for the whole night.

"So this is what you meant?" Kagome asked him, playing with a strand of his black hair.

"Yep." He replied, taking her hand that was playing with his hair and kissing it. "Your not mad that I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Why would I be?" She asked, looking up into his violet eyes. She took his hand and got out of his hold and began walking the way they were going before. "I mean sure I won't be able to rub your ears tonight but oh well I can rub them tomorrow night. So why would I be mad at you?"

Inuyasha chuckled. She sure loved his ears. "Because I didn't tell you sooner."

She stopped walking and looked at him. "It doesn't matter when you told me as long as you told me. Or rather _showed _me." She began walking again when Inuyasha didn't say anything else. They were getting close to the village. Even though they didn't have strong sense of smell, they could easily smell fires.

A few more yards, they could see the village clearly. Another five feet, they entered the village. But it looked more like a town than a village.

"Its beautiful." Kagome exclaimed while looking around. The houses and buildings were a tan color with brown roofs. Some of them had brown shutters in the windows. Almost every window had a candle burning brightly. The night sky just made it look breath taking.

"Lets see if we can find an Inn to stay at for the night." Inuyasha told Kagome as he pulled her along, through the village while she was still looking at everything around her. Kagome looked at all the signs that were hanging down, seeing if any of them would say 'Inn: Includes free Supper and Breakfast'. Finally, Inuyasha stopped in front a medium sized building that matched all the others.

(Some where else, dark and creepy)

"Looks like our little half breed is human tonight." He said to his 'minions' as he watched a human Inuyasha and Kagome, through a mirror, relax in their room then getting up and exiting the room. "Excellent. Lets send them some _company._" With the flick of his hand, the image disappeared from the mirror.

(Back to Inuyasha and Kagome)

"Oh boy!" Kagome exclaimed as she fell back on their Inn rooms' bed, her hand on her stomach. "I'm stuffed. I can't eat anymore."

Inuyasha chuckled as he laid down next to her on the bed. "Maybe you won't eat so much next time." Inuyasha looked at her slim figure. She had her curves in the right places. The bright sky shone through the opened window, making her look like a Goddess. Her hair was shinning; her face was glowing. She had her eyes closed, as she nodded her head.

Slowly, he got on top of her and began kissing up her neck to her lips. Just because he was human tonight, doesn't mean he can't be romantic with Kagome. He nibbled on her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She granted him entrance by opening her mouth. Their tongues roamed each others mouths. Kagome moaned in pleasure, as her hands were tangled in his black hair. Soon they needed to breathe. Inuyasha took a couple breaths before kissing down her jaw to her collarbone and began sucking and nipping at it. (Don't blame me if this NOT A LEMON doesn't make sense)

He moved his hand, slowly, up her tunic. He felt her soft smooth flesh beneath his hand. He gently ran his finger tips over her stomach. She was moaning like crazy from his actions. He smirked as he moved back up to her mouth. He gave her a peck on the lips then her cheek.

"I love you koi." Inuyasha sweetly told her. Kagome smiled.

"I love you too koibito." Kagome replied. (I just had to get that in before...)

Before Inuyasha could return to his onslaught of kisses on Kagome, a belfry tower bell rang and screaming was heard.

"Demons!" Someone screamed from out side. Immediatly, Inuyasha and Kagome shot upright.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Before he opened it all the way, he turned to Kagome who was half way to him. "Kagome you stay here."

"But Inuyasha!" She protested.

"No Kagome I can't risk you getting hurt." He told her, hurt and anger in his eyes. "Just please for me, stay here."

Kagome reluctantly nodded her head. Inuyasha ran to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't go outside." He told her.

"Okay. Be safe." Kagome forced out. She didn't want Inuyasha fighting when he was human. She didn't want him even fighting when he was half demon. Inuyasha nodded his head and gave her a quick kiss then ran to the door. He looked back at her with sad eyes before he disappeared down the hall.

Kagome ran to the window and watched all the towns people run around, shouting and yelling to other people. In the distance she saw hordes of demons entering the town. She panicked. They looked real big and dangerous. She wanted to go out and help fight them but, she promised Inuyasha she wouldn't go outside. She wanted to help him! Is that so bad?

Deciding she will risk her safety, she ran for the the door.

Once outside, she could see all the towns people fighting the demons. Some were winning and some were losing. She ran closer to them. Before she got completely to them, she found a abandoned bow and arrows lining against the walls of a house. She smiled to herself as she grabbed them and knotched a arrow in and aimed it towards the demons. She was really glad when her Father said she could take archery lessons when she was younger.

A light purple light began to form at the tip of the arrow. Kagome learned from a local miko in her Fathers kingdom that she was a miko herself and power could come from her arrows. Kagome pulled back her string and let the arrow fly towards the demons. It hit in the middle. All the demons that were close to the middle, disappeared.

Every towns men looked at her with shocked faces. The most shocked one was a man with violet eyes. Kagome ignored their stares as she knotched in another arrow and let it fly.

"Kagome! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"I'm helping you fight! What else?!" Kagome replied, knotching another arrow in.

"I told you to stay in the room!" He yelled as she let another arrow fly towards the remaining demons.

(Back to some where, dark and creepy)

"Kagura!" Yelled a man with thick greasy black hair and dark blood red eyes. His eyes never leaving the mirror which showed Kagome used her last arrow to kill the remaining demons. A woman came into the room wearing a traditional kimono with her hair in a bun with feathers sticking out of it.

"Yes Master Naraku?" She asked, her voice cold.

"I want you to go get that little princess and bring her back here." He commanded. "I want to talk with her."

Kagura bowed her head. "Yes Master Naraku." She bowed her head again then plucked a feather from her bun and flew away on it.

(Back to Inuyasha and Kagome)

All the towns people looked at Kagome with wide eyes and mouths open wide as she used her last arrow to kill the demons. Kagome dropped her bow to her side as she looked around her for anymore demons. Instead she found all the men looking at her like she just wrestled a bear with her bare hands.

"That was so great Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he embraced her. "I thought for sure I was gonna lose you." A roar of cheers errupted from the towns people. Kagome blushed at the excitement.

Suddenly, from out of no where, a shiney blade crashed behind Kagome and Inuyasha. They looked up at the sky to see a woman with her hair up in a bun with a feather sticking out of it. She was riding a giant feather also.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled, his hand on his swords' hilt, while getting in front of Kagome more.

"My name is Kagura." She told them, a wicked smile on her face. "And I have come here to take Princess Kagome to my master." A loud whispers were exchanged between the towns people.

Inuyasha growled. "No way in Hell your taking her!"

"You wanna bet?" Kagura retorted. She opened her fan that she was holding and held it up high. "Dance of Blades!" Immediatly, more shinning blades came out towards the towns people. Everyone ran to take cover. Inuyasha quickly took off his red outer kimono and put it around Kagomes' head and ran for cover.

Suddenly, a tornado swept through the village in a instant, everyone was blown away from each other.

The last thing Kagome saw was Inuyasha's shocked face before darkness consumed her.

To Be Continued.........

Okay I'm done with this chapter now! And I can go to bed now! Yay! Sorry I had to leave it off at a cliffy. But I had too. Sorry if it was alittle rushed, but I hope it makes sense. I'm half awake right now and everything is kinda dizzy to me. I really need to go to bed. I promise to update this week again sometime. So,

Make me happy and R&R Please.

P.S. **DSAM & OH-C **Please update your stories soon.

Drama Kagome


	18. Captured

NEW CHAPPIE

Hey I'm back for another wonderful chapter! And guess what, I'm writing it on my BRAND NEW LAPTOP!!!! (Does a happy dance) But it's a laptop mini and the keyboard is squished together. But oh well, I love it no matter what. That's all I have to say for now. So R&R please.

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. If I did he and Kagome would be together way before the second movie.

On wiss ze action adventure story…….I like dotzz…….

……………………

**Captured**** -Chapter 18**

…………………….

Inuyasha groaned awake a while later. The first thing he saw was concerned towns people watching him. But behind their heads was a dark purple sky. Sunrise would be coming soon. Inuyasha looked at all the faces. None of them were Kagome's smiling face. Where is she? She's usually there when he wakes up.

Then memories of the night came flooding back to him.

There were a bunch of demons attacking the village and Kagome destroyed all of them with her arrows. Then a wind witch came. She made blades come out of her fan. Then she created a tornado from it. He tried to hang onto Kagome when it blew past him. But since he was a human, he couldn't withstand it.

So he and Kagome were blown apart. Then nothing.

He shot upright and looked around him. He didn't see Kagome amongst the towns people.

"Where's Kagome at?" He asked them. The towns people looked at each other, silently deciding whether or not to tell him. Finally, an elderly man knelt next to him.

"I'm sorry to say," He started, his eyes sad. Inuyasha could tell he wouldn't like the news from his tone of voice. "That the wind witch, kidnapped her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?!" He shouted. He stood up and looked at the dawn sky. The sun was about to come up, but not for a few more minutes. He turned back to the man. "Which way did they go?"

"You mean your going to go look for her?" The man asked.

"Of course I'm going to go look for her." Inuyasha replied.

"But its still night." The man protested.

"I don't care" Inuyasha snapped at him. "I have to save her! Now tell me which way they went!"

"What about your injuries?" He asked. Inuyasha looked at him, confused.

"What injuries? I have no injuries." Inuyasha told him. At least that's what he thought. His body didn't ache anywhere. He looked at himself. No blood. His outer red kimono was missing. But that's all. The man pointed to his upper arms. He looked and saw a cut on each arm where two demons clawed him. "Feh. That's nothing."

Just then, the sun started to rise. Inuyasha's body pulsed. His hair turned back to silver; his teeth and fingernails grew into fangs and claws; his human ears disappeared and dog ears replaced them on top of his head; finally, his dark violet eyes turned gold.

The towns people gasped at the sight of him. His wounds healed on his upper arms. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelled faint traces of Kagome's scent and an unidentifiable one it was in the east direction. Just to make sure it's the right direction, he turned to the towns people again.

"Which way did they go?" He asked again, his gold eyes glaring at them.

"East." One man simply replied.

"Thanks." He told them then began running east.

(With Kagome)

Kagome groaned awake. She tried getting up but, was held by chains on her wrists and ankles. She looked around. She was in a musty stale cell. Everything smelled of damp wood and mold. There were iron bars across from her on the door. Wait, how did she get there. Last thing she remembered, she was in a Inn with Inuyasha.

Suddenly, memories of what happened flooded back to her. She destroyed demons with a bow and some arrows that she found. Then, a wind witch shot a ton of blades of some sort from her magic fan. (Lol) Everyone ran for cover. Then she created a tornado from it. Kagome tried hanging onto Inuyasha, but was ripped apart from him. Then nothing. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's surprised face.

"I see your awake." A dark voice said to her from the cell door.

Kagome looked at the cell door and in the faint light, she saw a man with black hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"My name is Naraku, Your Highness." He replied. When he said 'Your Highness' his voice was filled with disgust.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, her voice still shaky. She was scared all right. "Where's Inuyasha at?"

Naraku chuckled. "I want to talk to you that's all." He replied, a smirk in his voice. "As for that mutt, he's fine. For now anyways." He opened the door and knelt down by Kagome. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. Her chocolate brown eyes met his blood red eyes. "My, my, you are a pretty one aren't you?"

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded.

Naraku dropped his hand and chuckled. "Not till you give me what I want."

"What do you want?" Kagome asked him, fear in her voice. If he wanted her dead, all he could do was just get a knife and slice her neck. Just like that. No questions asked.

"I want the Shikon Jewel that you have." He replied, pure evil in his voice. "If I get that from you, I'll let you go free."

As much as she wanted to get out of there, she had to answer truthfully. "I don't have that, what ever that is."

Naraku didn't seem convinced. "Oh I believe you do have it."

"And I believe I don't have it." She persisted. "Now let me go!"

Naraku roughly grabbed her chin and made her look up at him again. She tried avoiding his blood red eyes by turning her head to the side. But he forced her head to look directly at him.

"No!" He yelled. "I will not let you go until I get that Jewel from you!" He smacked her hard. He straightened up and stepped back outside the cell. "Perhaps if I leave you alone for a few hours, you'll give me it." With that, he walked away, locking the door as well.

Kagome bowed her head. Her cheek stung where he smacked her.

"_Inuyasha," _She thought, sadly, _"Please hurry. I need you."_ Then she drifted off into unconsciousness.

(Back with Inuyasha)

Inuyasha fastly ran through the forest. He was following a trail of Kagome's sweet scent and what he assumed was the wind witches scent. The wind was in his favor, it hadn't blown their scents away. Or else he would've had a hard time finding them.

His blood boiled at the thought of Kagome being hurt, some where dark and alone. (Got the first part right) If Kagome were hurt, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. She was the reason he was alive right now. If she hadn't hired him to be her bodyguard, he would've died from starvation and loneliness. But most likely he would've died from loneliness. His mother died when he was young. His father died on the night of his birth. He was alone up until Kagome came into his life with Sango and Miroku. He had been called names such as 'half-breed', 'you good for nothing demon child' and 'you piece of crap hell child'

But Kagome didn't ever, ever call him any of those names. She believed that everyone is equal. She loved him, with all of her heart.

He ran faster. He had to save her before something terrible happened to her. He was a red and white blur in the green forest. If a low or high branch got in his way, he sliced it or jumped over it. His legs screamed in pain from so much running. But he couldn't stop or slow down. He was so close to Kagome now. Her scent was stronger. It mixed with other scents too.

"_Don't worry Kagome," _He thought, _"I'm coming. Just hold on a bit longer."_

(Back with Kagome)

"Yo wench!" Yelled a woman in a traditional kimono into Kagome's cell. "Wake up!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and looked at the woman. Kagome's eyes widened. That woman was the wind witch who kidnapped her. Kagome glared at her with hatred.

"My master wishes to speak to you." The wind witch told her. She unlocked the door and knelt down to Kagome's height. "I wouldn't try anything funny with him if I were you." She took a key out of her sleeve and held it by Kagome's left wrists lock. "Now be a good little princess and don't run away when I unlock you."

The woman unlocked her ankles first then moved to her wrists. Once Kagome was unlocked, she ran for the cell door. But a blade that appeared in front of her made her stop dead in her tracks. The blade grazed across her cheek and made a small cut.

"I told you not to run for it." The wind witch told her, coming up behind Kagome and taking her arms and holding her tight. "Walk." Kagome obeyed and began to walk with the wind witch hanging onto her arms behind her back.

The wind witch guided her through halls of stank and mildew. Finally after much gagging at the stench, they came to a room that was at then end of a hall that had moth bitten holes in the tapestries that were hanging on the walls.

The wind witch knock on the door.

"Come in Kagura." Kagome recognized Naraku's voice. Kagura, the wind witch opened the door to reveal Naraku sitting by a half opened window in a dark room. Kagome couldn't tell if it was night or day out. Kagome could see his features more clearly now though.

He had long slick black greasy hair with bright blood red eyes. His face was pale. He looked like he had blue eyeliner on his eyelids. He was defiantly scary. Kagome gulped and Kagura pushed her forward. She feel on her hands and knees. She kept her head bent. She still had on Inuyasha's kimono.

Naraku got up from his spot and gently cupped Kagome's face and made her look into his blood red eyes again.

"Now give me the Sacred Jewel." He commanded.

"I don't have it." Kagome replied immediately.

"Oh I think you do." He told her, his hand squeezing her chin. "Now hand it over."

"I all ready told you I don't have it." Kagome snapped. "Even if I did have it, why would I give it to you?"

Naraku growled. His patience was running low. "Listen here Little Princess, if you don't hand over the Jewel to me, right now, I personally see to it that your Inuyasha has a little accident." Naraku motioned for a young girl with white hair and a white kimono and black lifeless eyes to come.

Suddenly, in the mirror that she was hold, a image appeared of Inuyasha running through the woods. He was half demon again. So it was daylight out.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome softy exclaimed. Oh how she wanted to be on his back while he ran through the forest. Suddenly, the scene changed to a bunch of demons, ones similar to the ones she destroyed earlier that night. Then the imaged showed the demons charging towards Inuyasha. The image disappeared before she could see what happened.

"Now, hand over the Jewel." Naraku commanded once again. "Or if you chose not too, I'll send my little demons after your little Inuyasha."

"Even if I did have it," Kagome started, her voice shaky as her eyes met his eyes. "Where would I have it?"

Naraku smiled as he brought his hand down to her hip. Immediately, shocks when into his arm and up it to his shoulder.

"Right there." Naraku replied. His arm began to form like a tentacle. Kagome's eyes widened as he brought it down to her hip.

But before his tentacle could touch her flesh, a loud 'Boom' was heard.

"Kagome!!"

To Be Continued……..

Hehe Sorry I had to leave it off at a cliffy. It just seemed like a good spot to cut it off at. I am so tired. My eyes are actually in pain from keeping them open and staring at a computer for so long. I need some sleep really bad. So I'm gonna go now.

Make me and my story happy, and R&R please.

P.S. **DarkShadow At Midnight **and **Onineko Hikari-Chan,** please update your stories soon please.

Drama Kagome


	19. The Battle

**NEW CHAPPIE**

**Hey I'm back again! Sorry I kinda left it off at a cliffy and for the long delay before I updated. I just had to do it. I think I'm going to have a 100 reviews before chapter 21 or 22. That was my goal. Its kinda weird because my first story, Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me?,** had about 95 reviews before the actual end of it. Well thanks for the reviews so far. I want more please. Again, sorry for the delay in updating this story. I was working on my other stories and reading a lot and playing on Gaia. R&R

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time, there was a author named Drama Kagome who did not own Inuyasha. She wasn't that lucky. The End.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

On wiss ze wonderful 83 reviewed story……………..

………………………….

**The Battle ****- Chapter 19**

………………………….

Everyone turned their heads to look at Inuyasha as he burst through the broken down door. He had his mighty Tetsusaiga out and ready to kill some parasites. (lol) His face was pure determination and fierce. He was mad that his Kagome was kidnapped and in the hands of a evil wizard. (I've been reading too much Harry Potter) He was also mad at himself for letting him take her away from him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome joyfully cried when she saw the dust float away to reveal Inuyasha with his sword in front of him.

Naraku growled/grunted as he backed away from Kagome as Inuyasha came forward.

"Kagome," Inuyasha softly said, kneeling next to her while keeping a eye on Naraku who was backed up against a wall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kagome told him, glad he was there next to her, protecting her.

"You don't look so fine." Inuyasha told her, his eyes on the small cut that was on her cheek that was bleeding slowly. But it still made a trail of blood to her jaw line.

Kagome followed his gaze and saw him looking at her cheek.

"Oh that." Kagome said to Inuyasha as he wiped away the blood with his hand. "It's just a small cut. Nothing life threatening."

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked, a small smile on his lips. He was glad Kagome was okay and partially unharmed. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kagome reassured him, a smile on her lips. Inuyasha kissed her forehead.

"How sweet this is?" Naraku's voice came from behind them. "Two lovers finally reunited after a short separation."

Inuyasha quickly stood up and got in front of Kagome, his mighty sword in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, anger in his voice.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner." Naraku told him. "My name is Naraku."

"Well Naraku, why did you kidnap Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Naraku.

"I want the Jewel that she has in her body." Naraku replied. "But she doesn't want to give it up apparently."

"So you were gonna force it out of her?"

"If I had too. I came close to it. But you rudely barged in here."

Inuyasha growled as he charged towards Naraku, he and his sword ready to kill. Naraku merely steeped to the side when Inuyasha swung his sword down.

"Stay still dammit!" Inuyasha shouted at Naraku as he swung his sword down again. Naraku stepped to the side again to avoid Inuyasha's sword.

"You think you can defeat me Inuyasha?" Naraku challenged.

"I know I can!" Inuyasha retorted. He swung his mighty sword once more at Naraku, but it was stopped by a barrier that surrounded Naraku. "What the hell?"

(With Sango and Miroku) (Haven't visited them in a while)

"Miroku, do you really think they've found Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku as they flew over a village, not bothering to stop and see if Inuyasha and Kagome went through it.

"I don't know, Sango." Miroku told her. "But it seems unreal for Inuyasha to attack her and nearly kill her."

"I know." Sango replied. "What do we do now? Continue looking for them or go back to the castle and see if Kagome's really there?"

"Let's keep looking." Miroku answered her. "I have a feeling they're still out there some where."

Sango gave him a funny look, but pushed the matter away. "Okay." Sango told him then urged Kirara to go faster.

(Back with Inuyasha and Kagome)

Naraku laughed while Inuyasha tried repeatedly to break the barrier that was surrounding Naraku.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Naraku taunted. "Can't you break a simple barrier?"

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled at him, swinging his sword at him. This time sparks were thrown at him from the barrier. He flung backwards into the wall and hit it with a _thud!_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to him, but before she could reach him, a tentacle wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back and hung her in the air. "Ahhh!"

Inuyasha immediately rushed forward and cut the limb with his sword, but a purple mist came out of it and made him cough roughly when he inhaled it.

"_Miasma…" _Inuyasha thought, backing away from it with a arm over his mouth and nose. He looked around him, Kagome was free and rushing over to him, narrowly missing Naraku's tentacles that were flying at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards her, missing Naraku's tentacles as well. "What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Trying to get to you!" Kagome yelled back then dived out of the way of another tentacle.

"Dammit Kagome." Inuyasha growled, running towards her. Inuyasha reached her and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded then turned her gaze to Naraku.

"Ha ha!" Naraku laughed evilly. "You will never defeat me!"

"I wouldn't be sure about that Naraku!" Inuyasha began charging towards him again, sword raised. "I'll beat you sooner or later!"

Naraku laughed again. "I like to see you try half breed." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

Inuyasha growled, the grip on his sword tightening. He never really did like it when _scum _called him a half breed. If someone did call him a half breed…lets just say they weren't breathing anymore.

"You don't like being called a half breed do you Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. "Don't even try to deny it. I can see it your face." He smiled a wicked smile. "I know all about you and your past."

Inuyasha growled louder, his hand was turning white from gripping the swords hilt so much. He wanted so much to finish that _parasite_ off and leave with Kagome in his arms. But sadly he couldn't. He wanted to hear what this guy had to say.

"And how would you know about my past?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku smirked, "I have my ways."

"And what are those ways?"

"That's for me to know only."

Inuyasha growled. He was losing his patients with him. He had enough of this _parasite_ and wanted to finish him off right now.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said to Kagome. "I want you to get behind me, now."

Kagome obeyed and got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her head into his shoulder.

She felt Inuyasha raise his arms.

"Windscar!" He cried and immediately a swirling wind came out from the blade and flew in the direction of Naraku. Everything was a blur the next second: The Windscar hit Naraku and a huge explosion happened.

When the dust cleared, Naraku was gone.

"Ha ha." Naraku's voice laughed from above them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at him. "We shall soon meet again Inuyasha and Kagome." With that, he disappeared.

"Dammit." Inuyasha cursed under his breath when Naraku vanished. "He got away." He slammed his sword into the ground. He started growling deadly growls. He mad at himself for letting Naraku get away when he wanted to get pay back for kidnapping Kagome. Naraku was such a coward for running away from a fight. He should've stayed and fought him. Kidnapping Kagome was a bad move for him and he needed to pay for it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice broke Inuyasha out of his deadly thoughts about Naraku (yeah they were pretty deadly) "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. He rushed to Kagome and gave her a tight embrace. Oh well, at least she's in his arms now. Naraku will have to be dealt with later. Right now he wanted to have his love of his life in his arms, safe and protected.

To Be Continued…………(dotzz)…..

YAY! I'm done with this chapter!! I hope its good enough for you guys. I worked really hard on it. Yeah I worked on it all day. Oh my gosh! I can't wait for the next chapter! It's gonna be so awesome! I think I'm gonna give you a brief description of what its gonna be.

**Let's just say they get back to the palace but something wonderful and terrible happens before they get there.**

How's that for a description? Well I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm tired. And Easter is tomorrow…err….well today. So Happy Easter.

P.S. **DarkShadow At Midnight **and** Onineko Hikari-Chan,** please update your stories soon!

Make the little button happy and me, R&R please!

Drama Kagome


	20. Caught

HIIII! I'm back! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I'd thought I would update again!! I love this story so much! I think this story has about less than ten. This chapter is going to be so awesome!! You're gonna love it! Okay I think I'm gonna actually write it. So R&R please!!!!

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! End of story. (Not for real)

On wiss ze awesome chapter!!……………………..(dotzz)…

……………………..

**Caught**** -Chapter 20**

……………………..

Inuyasha nor Kagome moved from their spot for a long time. Both were glad that they had one another in their arms, safe and unharmed. Both were content in staying in the same spot for hours, but sadly, they had to get out of that place.

"Are you alright Koi?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while having his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Kagome sounded like she was choking back sobs. Inuyasha looked at her straight in the eye.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concerned about the love of his life. (How romantic…*cries*)

"Nothing." Kagome told him, her voice cracked. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter into his chest and began rubbing her back.

"You and I both know that's no the truth Koibito." Inuyasha soothingly told her. A second later he smelled salt water mix in with her Cherry Vanilla scent.

"I-I," Kagome started, her voice shaky and tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha continued to rub her back soothingly. "I was just scared…I-I was going to-to lose you." Kagome buried her head in his chest and began crying more.

"Its okay Koi." Inuyasha soothingly told her, rubbing her arms as well as her back. "Your not going to lose me. Hell, I thought _I _was going to lose _you._"

Kagome looked up at him with tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

"Really?" Kagome asked him through her tears.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah. Really. Kagome you mean everything to me and I'm not about to let you go. I love you way too much."

Kagome smiled a sweet smile at him. "I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned down and capture those sweet lips in a sweet kiss. (What else is sweet?) After a minute or so of kissing sweetly, Inuyasha held Kagome by the shoulders and nodded his head towards the exit.

"Lets get the heck out here." He told her. And Kagome nodded her head.

Together, she and Inuyasha trudged through the debris that was on the ground from the fight with Naraku, to the fresh air outside. Inuyasha inhaled deeply once they stepped outside…and almost stopped mid-breath. He smelled Kagome's blood. He'd had forgotten all about her little cut on her cheek. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

"What?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha was staring at her. She followed Inuyasha's gaze to her cheek. "Is it still bleeding?" She wiped off some blood with her sleeve when Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Here." Inuyasha said, stepping up to her and _licked_ her cut. With a tingling sensation, the cut was healed in a instant. "Much better." Kagome gave him a confused look. "It was driving me mad. Your blood does that Kagome."

Kagome laughed a little and began walking away. Yep. That was her Koibito.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, catching up to her. "What was that for?"

Kagome giggled as her response.

Inuyasha sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close as they walked away from the pile of debris.

(A week and a half later) (Time Skippy)

They were in a beautiful meadow with trees surrounding them and wild flowers when Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stop for the night and get some rest and supper in the ever growling stomachs. (As you can tell I'm just adding words to make it a longer chapter. P.S. I'm getting close to the sweet part. He he)

"Here we go." Inuyasha happily exclaimed, holding up a number of fish to Kagome who was sitting by a blazing fire. "Fresh out of the stream. And all we need to do is cook them and then we can eat."

"Yay!" Kagome said enthusiastically (big word), a little more of it than she intended. But hey, she was getting something to eat. She couldn't complain. Although her and Inuyasha have been having fish since they've starting traveling. Which was almost two weeks ago.

Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction as he put the fish on sticks then stuck the sticks beside the fire. Inuyasha sat by Kagome and pulled her in one armed hug to his side.

"This is the good life." Inuyasha said, clearly enjoying his time. Kagome giggled at him.

"Sitting around a fire watching fish cook is the good life?" Kagome asked, slightly amused by him.

"No." Inuyasha told her. "Sitting around a fire watching fish cook _with you_ is the good life."

Kagome giggled at him. "You love me too much." She said then sighed. Inuyasha was really sweet on her. Something she could or couldn't get used too.

"That's a good thing right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." Kagome replied.

"Good." Inuyasha kissed her forehead then.

"Can I rub your ears?" Kagome asked, hoping he would say yes. She really loved his fuzzy ears. The way they twitched, craving for more attention, underneath her touch when she rubbed them. As well as the fuzziness of them.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath.

"After we eat, Koi." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome grumbled and frowned but said, "Okay."

Getting up from his spot by Kagome and picking up the fish then resuming his spot by Kagome with two fish in his hands. "Here you go." Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome's fish over to her, after a minute or so of cooling.

"Thank you." Kagome told him, taking her fish then biting it. Inuyasha smiled at her as he bit into his fish.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence. After they were done eating the sun was fully set and the stars were out and shining brightly in the night sky.

"Can I rub your ears now?" Kagome asked while she was sitting next to Inuyasha close to the bright red blazing fire.

Inuyasha sighed. She was not going to give up on rubbing his ears. Not that he wasn't complaining or anything. He loved the way her soft delicate hands rubbed his sensitive ears.

"Okay." Inuyasha said, head bent towards Kagome.

Kagome gave a squeal of joy as she began massaging his ears. They felt like velvet and silk fabric combined underneath her fingers. Soon Inuyasha began a growl like purring sound. He leaned his head more into Kagome's hands.

"I love you, Koibito." Inuyasha said, leaning his head more into her hands. His voice sounded like it was vibrating because of all the growl like purring sound he was making.

Kagome giggled. "I love you too, Koi." Kagome replied. Inuyasha opened up his beautiful golden eyes and stared into Kagome's chocolate brown ones. Both eyes were filled with love and passion. (The good part is coming up!!)

Slowly, Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome moved one hand from his ears and put it around Inuyasha's neck. Gently, Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground and got on top of her. There, Inuyasha began sucking and nipping at her neck. He found her weak spot on her neck and began sucking on it. Kagome moaned out of pleasure.

While his mouth was nipping at her neck, his hands were traveling up her tunic and feeling her soft skin on her stomach, which made Kagome moan even more.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned, nipping at her neck and his hands still feeling her soft skin underneath her tunic. "Be my mate."

Kagome's heart skipped a couple of beats then began beating very fast.

"Yes…" Kagome moaned, feeling Inuyasha's every touch and kiss. With a little hesitance, Inuyasha bit her sensitive spot on her neck.

What Kagome remember before everything was in a blur, she screamed in pain. (Okay that's the good part. Time for the bad part now. Ha ha!"

(Morning)

The fire had died out during the night. All was left was smoking embers now. Near it were the two sleeping nude bodies of Kagome and Inuyasha.

With a groan, Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome snuggled in his arms, sleeping peacefully, sporting a bite mark on her neck. He smiled as he began licking the mark he made. Kagome smiled in her sleep then woke a few seconds later, a small groan escaping her lips.

"Morning." Inuyasha murmured in Kagome's ear.

"Morning." Kagome murmured back to him, eyes still closed. Inuyasha began stroking her long black hair with a clawed hand.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, watching her rest peacefully on his chest.

"I've had worse pain." Kagome answered him, snuggling more into his bare muscular chest. "I'm fine though." Kagome added quickly before Inuyasha could open his mouth. "How are you?"

"Just great." Inuyasha answered, then kissing Kagome's forehead. "Now that I got you as my mate. Everything is just perfect."

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled too as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"What are we going to do today, mate?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, trying to get used to the idea of calling Inuyasha, 'mate', after their lips broke apart from each other. "Travel?"

"We have to, mate." Inuyasha answered, having fun calling Kagome mate. "No matter what we did last night." Inuyasha added quickly, a light blush on his cheeks.

Kagome sighed, a light blush on her cheeks too. "Okay. Lets get going then." Kagome said as she sat up with great difficulty, due to her pain between her legs then stood up and got hers and Inuyasha's clothes.

After a quick breakfast of fish that Inuyasha caught out of the stream, they set off again, fully clothed.

Along the way to a near by village, they started to hear loud hoof beats and men shouting ahead of them.

"What do you think we should do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, looking worried. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Hide somewhere?"

"No." Inuyasha said to her then sniffing the air. "I recognize these scents."

"Really?" Kagome asked, a little happy. "From where?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a sad face. "From the castle." Inuyasha answered. _"But something is seems wrong. Their scents smells…different." _Inuyasha thought.

Beside him, Kagome squealed joyously.

"Were going home!" Kagome cheered, throwing her arms around Inuyasha. The men and the horses were in view now.

"Shh," Inuyasha said to her, watching the men with a small glare. Kagome immediately closed her mouth and watched the men with a wary look as they came to a halt in front of them.

"Are you the one they call Inuyasha, the half breed?" The man in the front, the leader by the looks of him, asked them.

Inuyasha growled, "So what if I am?" He asked the man. "What do you want with me?"

The leader face was temporarily shocked then changed to anger in an instant.

"You are here by arrested for the attempted murder of Princess Kagome Higurashi of the kingdom Shikon, by the order of Prince Hojo." The man said, in a clear commanding voice. Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief. Did he just say he attempted to murder Kagome? Obviously he was hearing wrong. He would never harm Kagome in anyway.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had a frightened expression on her face.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped at them. "How could have I attempted to murder Kagome?"

The leaders face turned red.

"You slashed her up and left her for dead in a field, you untrustworthy half breed!" The leader bellowed. In an instant, all the men from behind them came running at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw them coming and pushed Kagome out of the way as all the men surrounded Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the men fought to restrain Inuyasha.

"Run!" Inuyasha yelled at her, still struggling to get away from the men which to be proved was no luck. They obviously had some sort of charm or something so they couldn't be wounded by Inuyasha.

A big bulking man came forward and hit the club that he was holding over Inuyasha's head. Immediately, Inuyasha slumped forward to the ground, unconscious. Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed then made to get him but another man grabbed her tight around the waist and held her tightly. She turned to look at the man with an angry expression. "Unhand me! I order you too!"

But the man ignored her as she screamed and then tried to squirm out of his hold.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome kept screaming over to the group of men who were gagging and bounding Inuyasha, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Inuyasha!" But he didn't wake up.

"Lets go!" The leader bellowed, ignoring Kagome's screams and watching his men dump Inuyasha's unconscious body on a dirty cart.

The man who was holding Kagome, hit her pressure point and let her fall to the ground.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome whispered, watching the group of men walk away, Inuyasha going with them, before falling into a pit darkness.

To Be Continued……..

YAY!! I finished this chapter!! And it was long too! I hope you guys liked it! I know I did. I liked how it turned out. And I hope you guys do too! If you want to know what happens next, either ask in your review or PM me. Trust me you'll really like it. Well I got to go now and work on my other stories so…

Make me and the button happy and R&R please!

P.S. **DarkShadow At Midnight **and** Onineko Hikari-Chan,** I'm still wait for you guys to update.

Drama Kagome


	21. A Race Against Time Pt1

_NEW CHAPPIE_

_HIII!!! I'm back for another wonderful chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know I did. I loved it!!! I got 91 reviews so far and I think that's pretty good. And I understand why I only have this much is because of my lack of updates and people tend to forget about this story when they see it in their inbox they think, 'Finding love in someone heartless? I don't remember it' and it immediately goes in their garbage. But oh well, as long as I have reviews, I'll be okay! Okay, I think I'm going to update now so, R&R please!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I, Drama Kagome, own Inuyasha? No I do not._

_**Summary: **__Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom._

_On wiss ze story………(Dottzzz)……_

………………………_.._

_**A Race Against Time Part 1**__** -Chapter 21**__ (O.O)_

…………………………

_It was some time before Kagome woke up, and when she did, the sun was high in the sky and someone was calling her name. But it sounded far away. The voice was familiar, but from where? And who was it?_

_The voice was still calling her name, it sounded like it was getting closer and closer to her. Suddenly, she felt a hand and on her back and started to lightly shake her._

"_Kagome…" The voice called, it sounded like a sobbing voice. Some one turned her over on her back and started stroking her cheek. Suddenly, Kagome remembered where she heard that voice. It was Sango. With a jolt, she was fully awakened._

"_Sango…" Kagome mumbled, an eye cracked open to glimpse Sango to see if she was really there and not a dream._

"_Oh my," Sango exclaimed, hugging Kagome with tears running down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead, Kagome." She released Kagome and sat her up on the ground and looked at her._

_Kagome shook her head, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Happy her best friend just found her. Kagome was getting a little about her after a long time of separation. They had never been apart for more than two days since they've known each other. _

"_I was so worried about you, Kagome." Sango told her, wiping away her tears. "Miroku and I both were."_

_As if on cue, Miroku came forward with Kirara in her demonic form walking next to him. He was surveying the area, probably looking for any sign of Inuyasha._

"_Where's Inuyasha at, Kagome?" Miroku asked her, sitting next to Sango who was next to Kagome._

_Memories from earlier that day came flooding back to her like a boomerang. And immediately tears started to furiously run down Kagome's cheeks._

"_He-he," Kagome started, trying to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. "Was t-taken by the castle soldiers earlier t-this m-morning." Then started crying uncontrollably on Sango's shoulder. Sango soothingly patted and rubbed her back._

"_Kagome, what exactly happened?" Miroku asked her while handing her a handkerchief when Kagome was calm and sniffing while wiping away her tears, but more were still coming._

_Kagome swallowed back sobs before telling them, "We were walking to a near by village when we heard loud hoof beats…" She continued to tell them of what happened earlier that morning. (But not the previous night. Lol.) "And then," Kagome paused, wiping away her tears with the handkerchief, "a big bulky guy, came up to him and…and h-hit him over t-the h-head and-and kn-knocked him out." Then she started crying uncontrollably again on Sango's shoulder._

"_Its okay, Kagome," Sango told her, comforting her really sad friend. "We'll save Inuyasha. Just you wait and see. We'll save him."_

_Kagome looked at Sango through her now controllable tears and smiled. She was right, they will _save Inuyasha from the evil clutches of Hoho (Lol)!

Sango smiled at Kagome for a brief moment then frowned. Something came across her mind that she just remembered from when they were talking to the village men a while back. She still remembered the story clearly as if it was just told a minute ago.

"But I hope we can save him in time." Sango told her sadly, not wanting to tell Kagome of Inuyasha's punishment for "beating Princess Kagome" up and leaving her for death to find her.

"Why?" Kagome asked her.

Sango got up and walked over to Kirara and patted her on the head.

"We'll explain everything on the way to castle." Sango told her, not looking at Kagome. "But we need to hurry right now," Sango got on Kirara's back. "So, lets go."

Kagome nodded as she got up and hopped on Kirara's back behind Sango and placed her hands around Sango's waist. A second later Miroku got on and they were off and into the air in a instant.

They were quiet for a while, thinking about what would happen if they didn't get to Inuyasha in time. Sango and Miroku were thinking about what the villagers had told them a while back.

(Flashback) (Story time!!!)

_"Now," Frankie told them when they were settled in their seats. "Lets tell the story."_

_Sango sat up straighter, eager to hear the story._

"_Now, about our dear Princess Kagome," Frankie started. "Less than two months ago, she hired a half breed for a body guard. Big mistake. A month and a half after she hired him, she ran away with him. Rumors say to get married or to get Princess Kagome out of her wedding to Prince Hojo that was to take place in two and half months." He paused, looking at everyone's expressions. "Three days later, after they ran away, they found her in a field with slashes and cuts all over her body."_

"_They also say if the half breed is found, their going to hang him in front of the entire kingdom." A man added then laughed. "Man, I would love to see that."_

"_Oh my." Sango exclaimed, a hand over her mouth. _

"_Did she look any different though?" Miroku asked, placing a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder. "I mean when they found her."_

_Frankie leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin._

"_Well," He started again, still rubbing his chin. "I did hear rumors from other village folk saying she was all pale and her eyes were grey and lifeless."_

"_Is that all?" Miroku asked, still comforting Sango who was on the verge of tears._

"_Well…her hair was longer than it usually is and she wasn't really happy to be back in the castle."_

"_I see. How long was her hair before she ran away?"_

_Frankie thought about it for a minute._

"_About to the middle of her back." Frankie told him._

"_And how long was it after?"_

"_To her tail bone. Why does the length of her hair matter?"_

_Miroku smiled at Frankie._

"_No special reason." He got up with Sango holding his hand. "Thank you for filling us in, Frankie. Now if you will excuse us, my lady friend and I have to get going. Good day." With that, Sango and Miroku left the hut, hand in hand still._

(End of flashback) (Awww man!)

"So, Kagome," Sango said to Kagome, trying to get her mind off Inuyasha's potential at punishment if they didn't get to him in time. "What was going on with you and Inuyasha during those two and a half weeks we were separated?"

And so Kagome told them about all her and Inuyasha's adventures from when they first started traveling, starting with the Kouga incident and then the night of the New Moon then the battle with Naraku and, painfully, told them the whole story about earlier that morning, which included many tears from Kagome.

"Its okay, Kagome." Sango said soothingly to her while watching pat her soothingly on the back. "We'll save Inuyasha."

"I know." Kagome told her, wiping away her tears. "But I just can't help thinking something bad will happen to him if we don't get to him in time." She looked at the back of Sango's head. "What will happen if we don't get to Inuyasha in time, Sango?"

Sango sighed several times before speaking. Kagome has to know the truth sooner or later.

"Well Kagome," Sango started, not looking at Kagome. "If we don't get to Inuyasha in time, he's gonna be hanged for nearly killing you."

"How could he of nearly killed me?" Kagome asked angrily. "You know he would never harm me, Sango."

"I know, Kagome." Sango told her calmly. "But it seems there might be an imposter in the castle right now, saying Inuyasha nearly killed you. And I bet she's in lead with that Naraku fellow you were talking about. I don't like the sounds of him." Sango shuddered when she said Naraku's name.

"I should've told them who I was and this wouldn't of happened." Kagome said sadly, thinking back to the fight between her mate and the guards.

"Kagome," Miroku spoke for the first time. "I believe it was a good thing you didn't tell those men who you were. You might of gotten the same treatment that Inuyasha was getting. And how do you think Inuyasha will feel when your dead because of your many broken bones? You're a human and you wouldn't be able to live very long if you got hit in the head numerous times."

Kagome sighed, "Your right, Miroku." She told him in yet a sadder tone.

Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, Kagome, all of us will save Inuyasha. Together." Miroku told her. "We know he means a lot to you."

Kagome sighed and nodded.

"How long will it take us to get to the castle?" Kagome asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Sango sighed.

"I don't know, Kagome." Sango truthfully told her. "It could take days. Maybe more."

Kagome swallowed back a sob that was threatening to escape her lips and continued to look forward as they continued onward. (How about we check on our beloved Inuyasha for a minute or two? I need to make this chapter longer.)

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha yelled in pain then growled as he was hit repeatedly with clubs and whips all over his body.

"Have a taste of your own medicine, half breed!" A big bulking man yelled at Inuyasha, bringing his whip down on him once again.

"_Kagome,"_ Inuyasha thought through the pain that was all over his body while he was still getting beat. _"I hope your okay."_ With that, he drifted into a state of darkness.

(Back with Kagome)

Kagome suddenly felt she was on fire. Everywhere, her body burned with great pain. She screamed in pain and Miroku and Sango looked at her with concern.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, watching her friend scream in pain and clutch her body. "What's wrong?"

But she didn't get an answer. Kagome continued to scream in pain.

"Kirara! Land!" Miroku yelled and the demon cat immediately landed on the green ground. Miroku and Sango put the still screaming Kagome on the ground and looked her over for any signs to which would explain her sudden pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango yelled to Miroku over Kagome's violent screaming.

"How should I know?" Miroku yelled back, looking for any wounds on Kagome's body but found none. Instead he saw, for a second before it was covered up again, a bite mark on Kagome's neck.

Miroku blinked. Did he just see what he think he saw? A bite mark on Kagome's neck? That explains a lot of things. Kagome is mated to Inuyasha and if one mate gets harmed, the other mate feels the pain as well as the mate that got harmed.

"What are you looking at, Miroku?" Sango yelled at him, looking at him over Kagome's now dieing screams. Sweat was on her face and neckline. Soon the screams were nothing more than whimpers and then she fainted.

"Kagome has a mate mark." Miroku told Sango once Kagome's screams and whimpers quieted.

"What?" Sango screamed, crawling over by Miroku and pulling down Kagome's sleeve to reveal a bite mark that was bright red. "Oh my gosh, Kagome! What have you done?"

"You know what the mate mark means, Sango?" Miroku asked her.

"Of course I do, Miroku." Sango told him, finally understanding Kagome's pain. "Before Kagome hired me as her bodyguard, I was-am- a demon slayer so I had to know all about their marriage rituals. But they don't marry, they mate. That mark is like a wedding ring to demons."

"And so Kagome can feel Inuyasha's pain, which means he's been harmed, really bad by the sounds of it." Miroku told her, watching Sango think.

Sango nodded her head and looked at Miroku with sad eyes.

"If Inuyasha dies, Kagome can too, that's if she wants to." Sango told him, sadly.

Miroku put a comforting arm around Sango.

"Then we'll just have to hurry up and find him." Miroku told her then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Sango nodded and sighed as she watched Kagome's chest rise and fall.

To Be Continued……….

YAY!! I'm done with this chapter! And its another long one!!! I have been loving these past two chapters. Haven't you guys? I hope none of that was confusing to you guys. I think it made sense to me. Well I got to go now and beg my dad to let me rent a couple movies. I'm very bored.

Make me happy and R&R please.

P.S. Please **DSAM **and** OH-C** update your stories soon! I'm dying from not reading them!!

Drama Kagome.


	22. A Race Against Time Pt2

NEW CHAPPIE

Hi guys! I'm back for another wondrous, wonderful chapter! I bet you guys are anxious for it so I'll just say one more thing and I'll write the chapter! Thanks to all of you who've read this story and reviewed for it. I really appreciate all of the reviews. (96 reviews!!) Okay well I got to go now and write the chapter so, R&R PLEASE!!

**Disclaimer: **(Sucks in a deep breath) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

On wiss ze fantastic story……..(dotzz)……

……………………………….....

**A Race Against Time Part 2**** - Chapter 22**

……………………………….....

It was some time before Kagome woke up and when she did, her body was stiff and she smelled a fire near by and the sun was setting in the sky. She groaned as she tried to remember what happened earlier. Nothing came to her except pain.

"Good. Your awake." A familiar female voice said to her near by. "You've been sleeping all day. I was afraid you were never going to wake up."

"Sango…" Kagome said groggily. She opened her eyes and saw Sango's figure hovering above her, looking worried then relieved. She sat up with the help of Sango and looked around. They were in a clearing that was green and had trees around them. Not far from her, she saw Miroku stroking the burning fire, that had fish cooking on sticks near it, then looking up at her smiling. She returned the smile then looked at Sango.

"What happened to me, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Well…" Sango said hesitantly after thinking about it for less than a minute. "When we were flying, you suddenly started screaming bloody murder (Lol.). And Miroku and I didn't know what was wrong with you until we landed and looked you over. That's when we saw the mark."

Kagome instinctively put her hand over her mark and a soft 'oh' escaped her lips.

"But what does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"Once you're mated to a demon -half demon in this case- you can feel your mates pain, if you get wounded." Sango added, seeing Kagome shocked expression. "And I was thinking those guards might have been beating on Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped.

"When did you and Inuyasha mate, Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome.

"The other night." Kagome answered, a darkening blush appearing on her cheeks. "Why do you ask, Sango?"

"No special reason." Sango told her, faking a small smile.

Kagome gave her a questioning look. But decided not question her.

"Fish are done!" Miroku announced, holding two fish sticks in his hand then giving them to Sango and Kagome. They said their thanks and began eating.

"I think we better go now." Sango said to them after they ate the fish that was cooking over the fire and then sitting in a long silence. "We got to get to the castle as soon as we can." She got up and walked over to Kirara who was relaxing next to the fire and petted her.

Kagome and Miroku nodded and soon they were off in the sky, racing towards the castle.

(At the Palace)

Hogo was walking down the halls a week and a half ago when he first saw her. Black wavy hair that was to her shoulders and bright brown eyes that shone when he looked into them. Her laugh was like church bells ringing softly. But yet, her laugh was brighter than the sunshine.

He tried keeping away from her when he first started thinking he was in love with her. But he couldn't be. He was in love with Kagome, right? But when ever he was walking down the hallways, from seeing Kagome or from the library, he always saw her walking down the hallways, making sure the plants were well watered and talking to other maids.

Hofo sighed as he walked down the corridors. He couldn't get that maid out of his mind. But yet he had too. Once Kagome was well and up to it, they would get married.

Hodo looked up as he saw something pale green move in front of him. He saw that maid, humming to herself while watering the plants. His heart stopped in his chest for a split second then started beating really fast. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her move towards him.

She saw him and stopped in front of him and did a small curtsy.

"Good afternoon, Prince Hojo." She said to him a delicate voice. For a split second, he imagined her wearing a beautiful silver tiara and waving to the people of the kingdom with him at her side.

Hastily, he shook his head of the image and looked at her, not in the eyes, for he was scared of falling for them.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss…Miss…" He remembered he didn't even know her name.

"It's Ayumi, Your Highness." She told him, slightly pink on the cheeks. She never told a boy her name, not even the Prince!

"Ah, yes it is." Hoso said to her, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know her name. "And it's a wonderful name too." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He flushed a darker color.

Surprisingly, she giggled at his response and he smiled at her.

"Prince Hojo!" A man yelled to Holo as he ran down the hall way towards him. "Sir! I have news!" He stopped in front of him and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Hoko asked the man.

"They've captured the half breed." The man told him then panted heavily. Apparently, he wasn't used to running a lot with excellent news. "Just today, Your Highness!"

A wicked grin appeared on Hoto's face and Ayumi gasped, involuntary taking a step back.

"When will he be arriving?" Horo asked the man.

"In a few short days, My Lord." Answered the man. "He was close to the village of Little Neako(Ne-oko). It is not that far from here, My Lord, only about a three days journey."

"Perfect." Howo said, a wicked smile still on his face. "Go inform the guards of the dungeons to reserve the "special" cell for our half breed."

"Yes, sir!" The man bowed than ran down the hallway again.

"Prince Hojo," Ayumi started timidly. "What do you have planned for the half demon?"

"That is not information a woman should know, Ayumi." Hoyo told her, imaging all the things he would do to Inuyasha once he got there. "It would give you nightmares for the rest of you life." With that, he left her standing shocked with a hand over her mouth.

Hodo made his way down the halls to Kagome's room. There, he knocked and went in a saw her sitting on her gold and pink striped bed reading a novel. Her hair was still long and her skin was still pale and her eyes were greyer, if possible then when she first came back. But the wounds that Inuyasha put on her, were some what healed and better looking.

"Hello, Hojo." Kagome greeted him, marking her page in her book and putting it on the marble night stand. "What brings you here?"

Hozo chuckled a little.

"To see you of course, Kagome." He told her. "And to bring you good news." He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead then sat down at the edge of her bed.

Kagome giggled.

"And what is the good news?" Kagome asked him.

Hoko smiled at her before saying:

"They've found that half breed." Hofo told her, a smile still on his face. He expected her to get excited about it but all she did was stare blankly at him. "Uh, Kagome, isn't this the part where you jump up and down and scream your head off about him being a devil's child for him almost murdering you?"

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled loudly, making Hodo wince as the sharp sound reached his ears. (Lol.)

"I thought you'd be happy about that." Hodo (I'm gonna start calling him Hodo. Its close to Dodo bird) said to her.

"Well I'm not!" Kagome snapped at him, making Hodo lean back away from her.

"Why not?" Hodo asked her, a light growl in his voice.

"Because it's not right that you want to kill him!" Kagome fumed.

Hodo was taken aback. He hadn't expected her to say that. How did she know that he wanted to kill Inuyasha?

"How did you know that?" Hodo asked her, still a little taken aback by her.

"Keade told me when I asked what Inuyasha's punishment was for attempting to murder me!"

Hodo growled as he got up and stomped towards the door and slammed on his way out.

Kagome sighed then she opened her book and begun to read but not before thinking:

"_It's getting tougher everyday to hide who I am."_ Kagome thought then began reading.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha grunted as he was hit once again with a club of some sort by the guards. He already had multiple bruises and scratches all over body from those bastards. Worst of all, he couldn't fight them back no matter how hard he tried. And when he did try to fight them back, they just started beating on him again until he was unconscious.

He was getting really tired of it. But he just kept thinking of Kagome, to ignore the pain he was having, and thinking she was alright and safe.

But that didn't keep him from thinking negative thoughts about her safety. Like, was she starving or was she hurt somewhere? Did she miss him at all? Of course she did. She was his mate, after all.

That made a sickening feeling rise in his stomach. He knew she would be feeling his pain now. But she was strong enough to handle it.

Nearby, he heard one of the guards laughing with another guard and then he saw vaguely a guard hover over him.

"You'll be alive for about four days, half breed." The guard said to him then laughed madly.

Inuyasha growled at him before he felt a heavy object hit his head and drifted into unconsciousness.

(With Kagome, Sang, and Miroku)

The sky was a color between ruby and dark blue when Kagome started feeling another burning sensation all over her body again. She whimpered and felt arms hold her shoulders as she started falling backwards.

"Kagome," Came Miroku's concerned voice. "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded her head and Sango looked at her concernedly.

"Should I stop?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Keep going." Kagome said through her pain. "We…need to…castle…" She drifted into a state of darkness, then.

So Sango nodded and silently urged Kirara to keep going, while Miroku was holding onto Kagome by the shoulders.

(Three days later)

(Sango, Miroku, and Kagome)

For three days, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome traveled, only stopping to rest, eat and sleep. They didn't even stop when Kagome was screaming in pain. But now, they were only a days journey from the castle. So close to it.

(Inuyasha)

"Were here, half breed." The guard who was walking close to the cart Inuyasha, who was currently, half conscious to what was going on around him. Inuyasha through the slits of his eyes, saw the grey castle. It felt ominous to him at that moment as they rolled up to the gates of it.

(Hodo)

"Prince Hojo sir," The general of Hodo's army said to him, in a bow. "The half breed is in the dungeons, awaiting your arrival."

"Excellent." Hodo replied, a wicked grin on his face. He walked over to a table full of random objects and picked up a whip then walked down the corridor to the dungeons.

To Be Continued………………………..

HAHA!! A cliff hanger!! I finished the chapter!! I hope you guys like it!!! I did. Well, I don't have much to say except,

Please R&R!!

Make me happy!! Till next time,

Drama Kagome


	23. the Castle

NEW CHAPPIE

Oh. My. Gosh! I got over a 100 reviews!!! I'm so happy!! And as a reward, I'm going to make this chapter extra special. Of course all the chapters are special to me. Okay, I have been thinking about this story for the past couple days and I think and I hope, there's about three or four chapters left. I think that's about it. So, Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I am only going to say this once, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

On wiss ze extra special chapter……………(Dotzz)…….

………………………….

**The Castle**** -Chapter 23**

………………………….

They were so close to it. Only less than a days journey away when they ran into trouble.

When Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kagome were resting for a bit at a stream, getting some water to drink, a man in brown fur clothing suddenly showed up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. And for a split second, Kagome thought those arms belong to Inuyasha but then she remembered he was probably at the castle by then and she noticed there were brown furry wristband on the man's wrist.

Sango and Miroku were busy filling flasks up with water to notice the strange man appear.

"How are you, Kagome?" The man whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped as she quickly got out of his hold and pushed him back.

"Stay away from me, Kouga!" Kagome told him. That got Sango and Miroku's attention.

"Don't be like that, Kagome." Kouga said to her, attempting to get her in his arms again but Kagome quickly backed up.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked Kouga while going in front of Kagome with Sango next to him.

"I'm Kouga." Kouga told them. "Who are you pathetic mortals?"

"My name is Miroku and this is Sango, friends of Kagome." Miroku told Kouga. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my woman." Kouga said to them, making Miroku and Sango gasp in surprise.

"Your woman?" Sango asked skeptically, her eyes flicking from Kouga to Kagome.

"Yes my woman." Kouga told them then looked around him. Something about what he saw…err…didn't see, surprised him. "Hey, wait a second, where's that mutt?'

Kagome suddenly found interest in the ground and Sango and Miroku looked every where but at Kouga.

"What happened to him?" Kouga asked, looking from Kagome to Sango and then to Miroku. "Don't tell me, he got himself killed?"

"He got…captured by the Palace guards." Kagome told him, a hurtful pang in her chest.

Kouga erupted in laughs.

"What did he do?" Kouga asked in between laughs. "Dig up their garden?"

"No. He-he almost murdered the Princess." Kagome told him. And immediately Kouga erupted in more laughs. Kagome turned on him and gave him a glare and he immediately shut up. "But that's not possible."

Kouga almost laughed again but Kagome still had her dagger glare on him.

"And, um, why's that, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Because, I'm the Princess." Kagome flat out told him.

For a minute, Kouga didn't believe Kagome. But when he saws the seriousness in her eyes and face, he believed her.

"Your…not serious, are you?" Kouga asked skeptically while looking her over. Now that he thought of it, she did kind of look like the princess. They both had long jet black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. And when he held her hands in his, they were smooth and soft, not like the village women's, who's were rough and blistered from working in the fields and taking care of a household. Her skin glowed , too.

"No, I'm not." Kagome told him, closing her eyes and sighing. And so she began to tell him what happened. "About half a month ago, Inuyasha and I were sleeping in the garden, underneath a tree, and then, when we woke up, we were in a meadow. We didn't know how we got there." Kagome took a deep breath before continuing again. "And then less than two weeks ago, we ran into trouble." Kagome continued to tell him the adventures with Naraku and up until three days ago, including that her and Inuyasha were mates (only telling him that they were mates!! Not what happened afterwards!!).

"Wow." Kouga exclaimed, sitting on the ground, holding his head with his hand.

They sat in silence for a while, letting Kouga process the information to his (Tiny, walnut sized) brain.

Kagome kneeled in front of Kouga and took his strong hands into her delicate hands and looked him in the eye.

"I -we- need your help, Kouga." Kagome said to him. "We need help saving Inuyasha from getting hanged. We need to prove he didn't hurt me. Please? For me?"

Kouga sighed as he held her hands tightly in his.

"I'm not sure if I should help you when your mated to that half breed," Kouga looked into her chocolate eyes, "but for you, I will."

Kagome smiled, for what seemed like the first time in days, and hugged Kouga.

"Thank you." Kagome said before she was hit with a sharp pain in her back and whimpered.

Kouga looked at Sango and Miroku who were coming to Kagome's aid. "What's wrong with her?"

"Inuyasha is probably being whipped again." Sango told him, laying Kagome's head on her lap. "Don't you know mates can feel each other's pain?" Sango told Kouga when he looked confused.

Kouga thought about it and then it him like a bag of rocks.

"Oh yeah." Kouga said in a quiet voice and scratching his head. "I forgot."

"Imbecile." Sango mumbled un her breath. She looked at Kagome who was beginning to whimper and break out in a cold sweat. Sango looked at Miroku, who was deep thinking. "Miroku, do you think we should keep moving while Kagome is like this?"

Miroku seemed to think for a minute and then.

"Yes. I think we should." He finally said. "We need to save Inuyasha, Sango. I've been thinking the past few days, and, I think Inuyasha's execution is today or maybe even tomorrow."

"And how do you figure that?" Kouga asked, tearing his eyes away form Kagome to Miroku for a brief second.

"Well," Miroku started. "From what Kagome has told us, he got captured the morning of the day that we, Sango and I, found her, which was about three days ago. Assuming the guards left for the castle immediately after they apprehended Inuyasha, and were three days from the castle, I'd say they've got there yesterday. And I'm assuming Hojo wanted to teach a "lesson" to Inuyasha and that's why Kagome's been having sharp pains in her back."

Kouga was about to say something when he got cut off by Sango.

"We really don't have that much time left." Sango told the boys while propping Kagome up, who was holding on to consciousness for dear life. Sango looked at Kagome, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said weakly.

"Kouga, can you carry her?" Sango asked Kouga. Kouga nodded and picked Kagome up bridal style.

Sango and Miroku got on Kirara, who transformed, and they were off.

(At the Palace)

Inuyasha yelled as he felt another sharp whip hit his back. Hodo been whipping him ever since he got back to the castle yesterday. After he arrived, he was immediately taken to the dungeons where he was tied up, by a long metal, unbreakable chains with cuffs at the bottom. It was hanging down from the ceiling that was a circular cell with a iron door and no window.

Almost immediately after Inuyasha was locked up, Hodo came in with a whip and with a evil grin on his face.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Hodo had said to him, the same grin on his face. "How nice to see you again." Hodo's tone changed from semi-angry to really-angry in a instant. "HOW COULD YOU ALMOST KILL KAGOME?!" Hodo slashed the whip on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha screamed in pain. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Hodo slashed the whip again.

"I-I didn't!" Inuyasha yelled in between slashes and screams of pain. "Y-you got to l-listen to m-me. I-I would never h-hurt Kagome! H-honest!"

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU, A HALF BREED?!" Hodo snarled, slashing Inuyasha more furiously.

Inuyasha didn't bother to say anything more. Only when Hodo had stopped slashing him when he was close to fainting, he whispered:

"I love her." Inuyasha told Hodo, more to himself though. He wasn't quite sure Hodo hand heard him or not because he fainted then.

When Inuyasha woke up again, it was because there was another sharp pain in his back, which he recognized immediately as the whip Hodo was using on him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Hodo's voice rang in Inuyasha's sensitive ears before he felt another slash on his back. "WHY DID YOU DO IT, HALF BREED?!"

"I DIDN'T!" Inuyasha yelled to him. "I would rather die than hurt Kagome!"

"Oh how noble of you!" Hodo growled then slashed Inuyasha again. "Dieing for the person that YOU protected! I guess you got tired of protecting her so you decided to kill her off, thinking you would never be found. But no! You were found!! And you will die for the crime you've committed!"

"You got to listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled, spitting the blood that some how got in his mouth. "I would never hurt her!"

Hodo paused for a minute.

"Why should I listen to you, half breed?" Hodo snarled.

Inuyasha debated in his head for a split second. Should he tell Hodo the truth? Would he even believe him? Should he risk it even more? He was all ready on death row.

He was opening his mouth to speak when all of a sudden a guard burst through the door.

"Sir!" The guard said to Hodo, panting slightly.

"Yes, what is it, James?" Hodo asked the man, dropping his hand that held the whip to his side.

"It's all ready, You Highness." James said. A twisted evil grin appeared on Hodo's face.

"Excellent."

(With Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga)

"How much farther is it?" Kouga yelled over to Sango and Miroku.

"Were almost there. Look!" Sango yelled, pointing in the distance where a high castle tower was visible.

"Really?" Kagome asked a little weakly in Kouga's arms.

"Yep." Sango replied, looking at Kagome in concern. Her skin was still pale and there was a bit of sweat on her brow.

"_I hope we save him."_ They all thought together, except Kouga.

(I was thinking about stopping it here, but since you guys are so awesome, I'm continuing. So, on with the chapter…)

For five minutes, no one spoke. They were all hoping they would get to Inuyasha in time. A minute and a half later, they spotted the rest of the castle. What was in front of them made them gasp in surprise.

In front of the castle was looked like the whole entire country was surrounded around a wooden stage. On that wooden stage was a lynch mob (It's the thing you play hang man with). By the noose was a man with long dark silver hair wearing tattered clothing. There was dark red stains on the front of the tunic and a lot on the back.

When they got closer, as much close as they can get without being seen by anyone, -Kouga jumped on a tree branch with Kagome in his arms still, Sango and Miroku next to them on Kirara-, to the stage, they saw it was Inuyasha. His hair was slightly crimson in some places and his tunic was covered in the rips and tears, the whole back of it was covered in what looked like dried blood. His pants were in the same shape as his tunic.

(Inuyasha's POV)

After the guard, James, left with Prince Hojo, three more guards entered my dungeon and tied my wrist together really tightly with a white silk cloth. I suspected it was unbreakable. After they made sure the cloth was on my wrists tight, one of them unlocked the lock on the cuffs, and led me out the steel door.

I winced against the bright sunlight. It was so bright to me. I haven't seen it for a day.

My whole body was sore, my back especially. Sure I could heal fast but I still have the pains as humans do.

_Humans. Kagome._

I wonder how's she doing. I know she must be feeling the pains that I've been feeling. I hope she's okay.

The guards snapped me out of my thoughts by hitting me hard on my head. I growled at them.

Soon, we were at a giant wooden stage with a lynch mob near the center of it.

I gulped. I knew who it was for.

Me.

The guards placed me underneath the noose and put it around my neck. I closed my eyes and thought about all the wonderful times I've had during my life. Now that I think of it, I've been having a great life since I met Kagome.

_Kagome._

I remembered the nights we slept under the stars, kissed, and the night we mated. I shook my head to clear away those thoughts. I couldn't think about all my happy memories when I was about to…to….die.

I sighed as Prince Hojo stepped to the front of the stage. Maybe Kagome was better off with him than me. And then we wouldn't be like this. Kami, why did I persuade to be with me?

(Author's POV)

"My good people of Shikon!" Hodo bellowed to the crowd. "Today we execute the person who almost took our dear Princess Kagome away from us." The crowd cheered loudly. Only when Hodo put his hand up for silence did they stop. Hodo chuckled. "Before we execute the half demon, please help me bring out Princess Kagome." The crowd erupted in cheers again. A second later, a woman with long flowing jet black hair and pale skin appeared on the stage.

Inuyasha gasped. The woman looked _exactly _like Kagome. Except that woman smelled like a graveyard. Hodo's voice brought him back to the present.

"Now, is there anything you want to say, half breed, before we execute you?' Hodo sneered. The wind ruffled everyone's hair and clothes.

Inuyasha had only one thing to say.

"That is not Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, peering at the crowd, his eyes drawn to the middle of it. "She's an imposter!" Immediately, loud whispered erupted throughout the crowd.

Hodo busted out laughing.

"What do you mean she's an imposter?" Hodo asked, in between fits of laughter. "There is no way Kagome could be an imposter. I would've noticed it. I'm her fiancé."

"But she is!" Inuyasha outraged, trying to break the cloth that bound his hands, but it was no use. It would not break. "The real Kagome has been with me the past month!"

Hodo laughed halfheartedly. As did the rest of the crowd.

"Enough!" Hodo commanded and the whole crowd went silent. "It's time for business." He motioned to guards to Inuyasha, who made sure the noose was around his neck and his bounds were still bounded. Just before going to a lever, the guards each hit Inuyasha in the face.

Just before the guard pulled the lever, two voices called out.

"Hojo, stop!"

To Be Continued……..(Dots)……

*Whistles* Hehe. Sorry for the long wait. Things have been crazy for me. But that all ends tomorrow (June 5th) because I get out of school and I'll have more time to write. So yeah. Wow, this chapter was 8 pages long. I think its my longest yet. If this chapter is jumpy in some places, let me know. I've been working on it off and on for the past couple weeks. So yeah, I'm going to go now.

Please make me happy and R&R please!!!!

Drama Kagome


	24. Together Again

NEW CHAPPIE

HIIIII!!! Time for a new chapter!!! I'm not going to say anything except….I got 105 reviews!! YAY!! And this chapter is going to be short…maybe. Moving on now….

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership to Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

On wiss ze awesome story……..(Dotzz)….

……………………………

**Together Again**** -Chapter 24**

……………………………

Everyone watched as Princess Kagome ran to the guards at the lever and stopped them from pulling it back.

Then, the crowd separated as a female, who looked like the Princess Kagome, except shorter jet black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, made her way up to the stage and jumped on it and stood in front of Princess Kagome, WITH OUT EVEN BOWING!! (Oh no!)

"Who are you?" The short haired Princess Kagome asked.

"Who are _you_?" The other Princess Kagome asked. In the distance, the sun set lower in the sky. It was almost ruby red.

Hodo walked over to them, a confused look on his face. He looked at the short haired Princess Kagome and then to the long haired Princess Kagome.

"What is going on here?!" Hodo bellowed. He turned to the long haired Princess Kagome. "Who is she and why does she look like you, Kagome?"

"I don't know, Hojo." The longed hair Princess Kagome replied.

Hodo looked at the short haired Princess Kagome.

"You have two minutes to explain yourself, who ever you are." Hodo told her.

"My name is Kagome and I'm the real Princess." The short haired Princess Kagome told him and the crowd began to whisper loudly.

Hodo busted out laughing.

"That can't be possible." Hodo told her, doubling over in laughs. After a small fit of laughs, he pointed at the long haired Princess Kagome. "Because she's the real Princess."

"No she's not!" The short haired Kagome yelled. "I am!" The short haired Princess Kagome walked and stood beside the long haired Princess Kagome. "Just look at us, Hojo. Think back to how you remembered the Princess. Please."

"And why should I do that?" Hodo asked, looking bewildered. "I all ready know who the real Princess Kagome is, imposter."

"Please." The short haired Princess Kagome begged, a begging and pleading look in her eyes.

Something about that other Kagome made Hodo think back, before Kagome and Inuyasha disappeared. A image of the short haired Kagome popped in to his head. Hodo looked at the Kagome's.

He walked up to the short haired Kagome and lightly stroked her cheek. It was velvet soft. He remembered Kagome had warm, velvet soft skin. The other Kagome, had a soft skin, too, but not as soft and not as warm. He thought back to the day when the longed haired Kagome was brought back from the fields, beaten, scratched, close to death, pale. He couldn't imagine the real Kagome like that.

Hodo looked at the longed hair Kagome and then back to the short haired Kagome. He got the strangest desire the short haired Kagome was the real Kagome. He walked up to her and whispered,

"It can't be. Is it really you?"

The short haired Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am the real Kagome, Hojo."

"Oh, Kami." Hodo breathed, embracing the real Kagome. (Inuyasha was making gagging noises in the background. Lol.)

The real Kagome let go of him and looked at Inuyasha then back to Hodo.

"Can you release him?" Kagome begged, another pleading look in her eyes. "Please?"

Hodo sighed heavily. "Okay." He waved his hand at the guards and they retreated away from Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to him and untied the white cloth and slipped the noose over his head.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed, embracing Kagome, as tight as he could. In the background, everyone went wild with cheer and awes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed back, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome sighed and relaxed more into him. "I love you, Koi."

"I love you, too, Koibito." Kagome whispered back.

"Umm, excuse me." The voice of Hodo interrupted. "But what are we going to do about the imposter? Throw her in the dungeons?"

Kagome looked at the imposter, who was being held by two guards.

"She doesn't look like a threat, Hojo." Kagome told him. "Why don't you lock her in a room? With guards at the doors?"

Hodo cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Okay." He waved at the guards again and they lead the fake Kagome away. He then turned to the real Kagome, who was still nestled in Inuyasha's arms. He frowned. Didn't Kagome want to run into his arms and tell him how much she loved him? Or tell him how eager she was to get married to him?

Hodo quietly walked up to them and cleared his throat loudly, making Kagome and Inuyasha snap out of each others arms and eyes.

"Ah, Kagome?" Hodo asked tentatively. "Shouldn't we begin preparations for our wedding in a few weeks?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had the face of a person who just lost everything, then turned back to Hodo.

"Hojo, I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry you." Kagome sadly told him. "My Father left it in his will that I could marry who ever I want. And I want to marry Inuyasha. I love him."

Hodo looked taken aback but otherwise, he understood her. She wanted to spend her life with Inuyasha, a half demon who could protect her better, than with him, a human who couldn't do an equal amount of protection. He was going to object, but that was before he looked into their eyes and saw deep love for one another. He couldn't tear these two apart just because of some silly desire.

"Oh. I understand, Kagome." He told her.

Kagome didn't seem to accept that answer.

"Hojo, you do know that there's someone out their for everybody. Even for you." Kagome told him.

"I know that, Kagome. I'm happy for you." Hodo told her, still scratching his head. (He must have fleas if he's doing that. Lol.) "Really."

"Oh. Okay." Kagome said, gently wrapping Inuyasha's arm around her neck and putting her other arm around his waist. "Well, I'm going to get Inuyasha checked out."

"All right." Hodo said, watching Kagome lead Inuyasha away. "Oh wait!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped, looking back at Hodo.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha," Hodo started, striding up to Inuyasha. "I'm really, am truly sorry for what has happened."

"Keh. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha told him, with his signature smile on his face. "Everyone makes mistakes. You did what you had to."

Hodo nervously smiled at them as they continued their way back to the castle. He looked at the loud cheering crowd and saw two familiar faces and a unfamiliar face. He had the idea that they wanted to talk to him, so, he waved them to come on the stage.

(Few hours later)

After Inuyasha and Kagome entered the castle, maids and nurses (as well as Kagome too) put Inuyasha in a bed and began cleaning and dressing his wounds. The most serious ones were on his back, where Hodo had slashed him. Kagome grimaced at them but otherwise cleaned and bandaged them. His other wounds weren't so bad. They looked liked they'd been healing all ready. But Kagome and the nurses still cleaned them to be on the safe side.

Inuyasha grimaced when the sting of the healing herbs touched his back but kept thinking it would help them heal and not kill him. But on the other cuts, it didn't bother him as much.

Now, it was just Kagome and Inuyasha, laying in Inuyasha's bed, looking in each other's eyes, enjoying each others company.

"How are you, Koi? I haven't seen you in four days." Inuyasha said to Kagome then kissed her on the lips.

"I'm great." Kagome answered after kissing him back. "I have my Koi back."

"Oh? Who's that?" Inuyasha asked, lightly tracing lines on her arm with the tips of his claws.

"Well, you know him. He's a strong, stubborn, handsome half demon with long silver hair and dog ears on his head." Kagome told him, reaching up and rubbing his velvety soft ears. And Inuyasha began a purr like growling sound. Kagome remembered the last time she did this. It was the night she got that bite mark on her neck. She quickly took her hand away, not wanting to lead things any further, in fear of what might happen.

Inuyasha immediately stopped his growl like purrs. He looked at Kagome who was holding her hand and blushing bright red.

"What's wrong, Koibito?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his nose in her jet black hair.

"N-nothing." Kagome stammered, blushing a deeper red. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look but otherwise pushed the thought away. If she says its nothing, then its nothing…right?

"Come here." Inuyasha said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "I missed holding you like this. I've been tortured these past four days without you by me."

Kagome giggled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed it too."

Inuyasha gently lifted her chin to make her look up at him and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome in return, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Inuyasha carefully rolled on top of her and began taking her shirt off. But Kagome stopped him before her shirt reached her waist.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, a light blush on her cheeks, holding her shirt in place and looking Inuyasha in the eyes. "Your hurt. You can't be making love to me." In the sky, the sun dipped further and it disappeared.

"Kagome, I'm fine." Inuyasha told her, a truthful look in his eyes. "I can't feel anything. My back is really numb."

Kagome looked him over.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still not believing him.

Inuyasha captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

"I'm sure." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed.

"Okay." And Inuyasha captured her lips again.

(And you guys know what happens after that!)

To Be Continued……(Dotzz)…..

Okay. Chapter done!!! YAY!!! Tell me how you like it!! Little too jumpy in some places? Tell me!!! Okay, time for a good bath. My neck is killing me!

Please make me happy and R&R Please!

Drama Kagome


	25. Unexpected

NEW CHAPPIE

Hi!! I noticed something in the last chapter that seemed kind of …odd. I made a mistake with the time changes. But it wasn't that big. Time to move on with the story. It think there is only three chapters left. Hopefully. R&R Please!!

**Disclaimer: **I still have no ownership to Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

On wiss ze fantastic/awesome story……(Dotzz)….

………………..

**Unexpected** **-Chapter 25**

………………..

A peaceful week passed for Kagome and Inuyasha. They spent it all together. Only once did Inuyasha ask Kagome if she made a right decision about staying with him.

(Flashback)

"_Kagome," Inuyasha started, holding her hand and looking into her chocolate eyes, "are you sure you want to marry me?"_

_Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, looking for something that could tell her that he was joking, but she only found seriousness. Kagome put her hand on his cheek and Inuyasha put his clawed hand over hers._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome started in a small voice, "I'm positive I want to marry you. I love you. I've never loved someone more than I love you." She smiled at him sweetly._

"_But, Kagome, I could be bad for the Kingdom." Inuyasha told her. "No one would want a half demon as a King."_

"_Why?" Kagome asked. "You did nothing wrong. Just because you're a half demon doesn't mean anything." _

"_Yeah but, Kagome, people don't like half demons. Or demons at all."_

"_So? Demons are misunderstood people. Some are bad, some are good. But you," Kagome said, rising on her tippy-toes and kissing Inuyasha, "my Koi, are a good demon. I know you would never let me die or get harmed."_

_Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips._

"_Well, then, my Koi," Inuyasha said to her after releasing her lips, "looks like we are getting married." And he kissed her again._

(End of flashback)

Since then, Kagome and Inuyasha learned the real name of the imposter. Her name was Kikyo. (No! Really?) They have learned nothing more from her. Not even why she was imposing Kagome. So they just left her be, in her guarded room, figuring she would come clean eventually.

Now, it was just Inuyasha and Kagome wrapped in each others arms, sitting on Kagome's sofa. Inuyasha's wounds have healed up nicely. Including his back. It was almost fully healed. Hodo, when they saw him throughout the castle, kept on apologizing for whipping Inuyasha. Inuyasha just waved it away and returned to what he was doing before Hodo stopped him. All was peaceful again.

Suddenly, Kagome got a queasy feeling in her stomach. She'd be getting that feeling for a couple days now but it always settled down after a minute or two.. She put a hand on her stomach, hoping to comfort it.

Inuyasha looked over at his mate, sensing her distress.

"Kagome, are you all right?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome told him. The queasy feeling got stronger.

"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked, more concerned when she turned a light shade of green.

Kagome nodded her head, eyes closed, trying to force down the queasy feeling. She did not want to meet her breakfast again. Suddenly, she ran as fast as she could to the chamber pot and vomited her breakfast.

Inuyasha was fast on her heels and held her hair back as she vomited more.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, rubbing her back soothingly as she vomited. "I think you should go see the physician. I'm worried about you."

Kagome shook her head quickly before vomiting again.

"No," Kagome said to him, straightening up while wiping her mouth with a handkerchief that Inuyasha handed her. "I'm fine. Just a little sickness. It's nothing to worry about."

"But, Kagome," Inuyasha started, "what if it's something serious?"

"Then, I trust you to do anything in your power to make me feel better." Kagome said, placing her hand on his chest. "But seriously, Inuyasha, I'm fine. Nothing worth worrying about."

Inuyasha looked at her while sniffing her. She smelled fine now.

"Okay." Inuyasha finally said. "But if you get sick again, you have to go to the physician. And no excuses."

Kagome sighed. "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise.

"Good." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Kagome placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes while breathing in his scent.

"_I hope it's not what I think it is."_ She thought.

(Next morning)

The next morning Kagome was up early because her stomach was queasy again. It wasn't like the day before, though. It was stronger than that.

In a instant, Kagome was away from her comfortable place besides Inuyasha and at the chamber pot, retching her non-existent breakfast.

"_I hope this doesn't wake up Inuyasha."_ Kagome thought and no sooner than that, she felt her hair being tugged back and a hand rubbing her back as she retched.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's caring voice said behind her. "You're going to the physician today."

Kagome shook her head at him before retching for the last time.

"No." Kagome said, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. "I'm fine, Inuyasha."

"Obviously your not because you keep puking!" Inuyasha argued. "You are going to the physician, Kagome. Even if I have to carry you there."

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome argued back. "I said I was fine. If I went to the physician, he would just tell me I'm getting nervous about marrying you and ruling a country."

"But, Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded, "what if it's not that? What if you're dieing? Or have a stomach sickness?"

"Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure it's none of that."

"How can you be sure?"

"_Should I tell him what I think it is?" _Kagome thought.

But before Kagome make up her mind, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Kagome," Came Sango's voice. "Are you up yet?"

"Hold on, Sango." Kagome yelled, breaking her heated gaze with Inuyasha to go answer the door. When she opened the door, there stood Sango in breeches and a white tunic, smiling like an idiot.

"Kagome, we have to go the seamstresses to get fitted for our gowns." Sango told her.

"Okay." Kagome replied. "Let me go get dressed first." Kagome shut the door after Sango went in then walked back to her closet. After getting dressed in a simple light green skirt with a white top, she made her way to the front door where Sango was waiting.. But before she could reach it, a clawed hand took hold of her wrist and pulled her against a rock hard chest.

"Kagome," came Inuyasha's caring voice, "for me, please go to the physicians after you get fitted."

Kagome looked up at him and was met with a stone hard gaze. Inuyasha's golden eyes were pleading to her.

"Okay." Kagome told him. "Fine. I will go. For you."

Inuyasha relaxed his gaze and kissed her.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said while releasing her from his tight hold.

"C'mon, Kagome." Sango urged, pulling her away from Inuyasha and out the door.

"I'm coming, Sango. What's the rush?" Kagome asked.

"I have to tell you something." Sango answered, slowing their pace to a slow walk.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as they stopped.

"I'm with child."

It took a minute to get over the shock before Kagome could embrace her best friend really tight.

"Congratulations, Sango!" Kagome cried.

"Thanks, Kagome." Sango returned the embrace.

"It's Miroku's child, right?" Kagome asked after releasing Sango then continuing their way.

"Yes, Kagome. It's Miroku's child."

"Good."

"What were you and Inuyasha arguing about?" Sango asked, changing the subject away from herself..

Kagome looked down at the ground as they walked.

"I've been throwing up these past two mornings and Inuyasha thinks it's serious so he wants me to go see the physician." Kagome told her.

"Why don't you go to the physicians?" Sango asked.

"Because, I don't think it's necessary."

"You know he's just looking out for you, Kagome. He loves you." They turned a corner. "You should go."

"I know that, Sango. It's just, I don't think it's serious. I think it's something else."

"What do you think it is?" Sango asked as they walked into a bright room.

Kagome was about to reply but got cut off by a woman with long brown hair in a pony-tail with warm brown eyes.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome and Lady Sango." The woman greeted them, bowing to them.

"Good morning, Rin." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"How are you two this morning?" Rin asked, leading Kagome and Sango to two wooden stands.

(After the fitting) (Sorry. I'm in a rush.)

Kagome walked down the deserted hallways to the physicians room where she knocked on the door an a elderly man answered the door. He seem surprised to see her there.

"Your Highness," the man said, "what are you doing here? Are you feeling well?"

Kagome giggled and smiled slightly at him.

"I'm feeling fine, Mister Myoga." Kagome answered, "But Inuyasha wants me looked over because I've been vomiting for the past two mornings for no reason.."

"I see." He answered. "Come inside then." He stepped aside to let Kagome enter the large room. He instructed her to sit on the brown sofa while he made tea for them.

"Here you go, Your Highness." Myoga said, handing her a steaming cup of tea then seating himself on a matching chair across from her. "Now, you say you've been vomiting for the past two mornings for no reason, correct?"

Kagome nodded her head.

(Ten minutes later)

After asking Kagome a series of questions, Myoga finally announced her aliment and it surprised her.

"Are you sure, Mister Myoga?" Kagome asked, mouth hanging slightly open.

Myoga nodded his head. "Quiet sure, Your Highness."

(While later) (I'm sorry about all these time skips. I want to keep the suspense up.)

Kagome walked down the halls to hers and Inuyasha bedroom. She was still shocked at what Myoga said to her. But she was happy at the same time.

"_I can't believe it." _Kagome thought, walking into hers and Inuyasha's room. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha sitting on the couch, leg bouncing up and down. When he smelled Kagome's scent enter the room, he shot straight up and was at her side in a instant.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed, looking her over, "I heard from Sango you went to go see the physician. Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded her head and looked him straight in the eye, a small smile on her face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, "I'm -"

BOOM!

To Be Continued……….(Dotzz)….

(Coughs) Yeah, um, sorry for not updating so long. And for the cliffy. But hey, it was good, wasn't it? I promise to update more. Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go. My mom wants the computer. I promise to work on the next chapter when I get it back from her. Until then,

Make me happy and R&R Please!

Drama Kagome.


	26. Power

**NEW CHAPPIE**

**Okay, two more chapters to go, including this one. Maybe, if I don't decide to extend this chapter into the next chapter. Then, I'm in trouble. Deep trouble 'cause I'll have to write up another chapter. (sighs) Oh well, I need all the practice I can get. Oh before I go to work on the chapter, thanks for all the reviews. Loved them. R&R Please.**

**Disclaimer: **I do own Inuyasha. (No, you don't.) Yes, I do. (No, you don't.) Fine! I don't own Inuyasha. (Grumbles)

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is the princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also a orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom.

On wiss ze awesome story……(Dotzz)……..

……………………

**Power**** -Chapter 26**

……………………

"What was that?" Kagome asked, stunned. Here she was, just about to tell him the biggest news of their lives and she gets interrupted. How typical.

"I don't know." Inuyasha yelled, running to a open window and looking out. From there he could see the Royal Army, armed, running towards a swirling demonic tornado. A second later, a figure, a man by the looks of it, appeared out of it.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled out as the wind blew in the room.

"What?" Kagome breathed, still stunned. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Kagome!" Inuyasha answered, picking up his Tetsusaiga from the couch then running out the room. "Stay here!"

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running after him. "I have to tell you something!"

Inuyasha stopped to look back at her.

"Can't it wait?" He asked, running again. "Were in a battle right now."

"But it's important!" Kagome yelled, chasing after him down the stairs.

"Kagome, what ever it is, I'm sure we can talk about it later!" Inuyasha yelled, running through the foyer with Kagome thirty-some feet behind him.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha never did that. He would always, always stop what he's doing to listen to her. But that was different. They weren't in a battle with Naraku.

"But, Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered as she dropped down to her knees and watched his disappearing form. "I'm with child. Were going to have a baby." She wiped away tears that some how came out. "What if I lose you and you don't know?"

"Kagome," Came Sango's voice behind her. "What's the matter?"

Kagome looked behind her and saw Sango, with Kirara riding on her shoulder, and Miroku fast walking over to her. Soon, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were by her side.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked her best friend.

"I'm with child, Sango." Kagome said, wiping away tears.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome." Sango gasped. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded her head. "The physician confirmed it."

"What did Inuyasha say about it?"

Kagome looked down at the floor.

"I…I haven't…told him yet." She said. "I didn't get the chance." Kagome looked up at them with sad chocolate brown eyes. "Sango, what if I don't get the chance to tell Inuyasha? We need to go help him!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Sango, no you can't, your with child." Miroku said. "I'll help Kagome."

"Miroku, I'll be fine. _We_ need to do it. Together." Sango argued. "_We're_ Kagome's bodyguards. _We _both promised to protect her. No matter what." Sango gave him a stern look.

Finally, Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. But were sticking together." Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango nodded.

BOOM!

Miroku helped Sango and Kagome stand up then they ran to the entrance. From there, they ran to the practice fields, where the battle was going on. Inuyasha was currently slicing tentacles, that were coming out from Naraku, with his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, seeing her mate battle a dangerous demon.

"What is that thing?" Miroku asked beside her.

"That's N-Naraku." Kagome said.

"The guy who kidnapped you?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Why is he here?"

"To get something I have."

"What is it that you have that he wants?"

Kagome opened her mouth just as a tentacle made its way to her. Miroku pushed her out of the way and sliced it with his sword.

"Run!" Miroku yelled to Sango and Kagome, slicing another tentacle, who obeyed quickly. He looked back to make sure they were far from him then sliced another tentacle.

Meanwhile, while Inuyasha was slicing away at Naraku tentacles, all he was thinking about was what Kagome wanted to say to him.

"_What did she want to say to me?" _Inuyasha though, subconsciously slicing another tentacle. _"It must have been what the physician said."_ He moved to the side to avoid a tentacle and something black caught the corner of his eye and made his heart stop. _"What is she doing out here? I thought I told her to stay in the castle?!" _He watched as Sango and Kagome made their way through tentacle after tentacle.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked and there was a wound in his side.

"Damn." He said, placing a hand over it and landing on the ground. "I got distracted."

He looked around for Sango and Kagome and saw Sango slice a tentacle in half.

"Pathetic mortals." Came Naraku's disgusting voice. "You will never defeat me."

"Like Hell we won't!" Inuyasha yelled back at him, running towards Kagome and Sango, slicing tentacles off in the process. Finally he got to them. "What the Hell are you two doing here?!" He sliced another tentacle.

"I have to tell you something!" Kagome shouted to him.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

But before she could answer, a tentacle wrapped itself around her waist and hoisted her up in the air.

"LET ME DOWN!" Kagome screamed, thrashing in it's hold.

Just as Inuyasha made a move to jump up, three other tentacles wrapped themselves around him, Sango and Miroku's waist and hoisted them up in the air also.

"Put us down!" Sango screamed, trying to get free from the monster.

"No can do." Naraku laughed. "I need something from your dear Princess Kagome and I don't want you three interfering with me."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She'd stop thrashing and wrapped her arms around her stomach. He looked at Sango and saw her the same way.

"_Why do they have their arms around their stomachs?" _Inuyasha thought, looking between the two, but mostly Kagome. He smelled Kagome's frightened scent and his eyes widened in shock. _"It can't be. My scent is mixed in with hers. I can usually pick out my scent but not this time. Can she be with child?"_

A sound so horrifying made Inuyasha snap out of his thoughts and made his heart stop.

"AHHHHH!" Kagome screamed while one of Naraku's smaller tentacles dug in her side and produced a small spherical pink object from her side.

After Naraku had the spherical pink object in his hands, he released them, making them hit the ground really hard.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, getting to his feet then rushing over to her. He picked her up gently and laid her in his lap and looked her over. There was a medium sided wound in her side where Naraku dug out the object. He tore off a piece of his shirt and placed it on her wound. She winced.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, looking into his golden eyes. She was going to tell him. It was now or never. "Inuyasha, …I'm with child. Were going to have a baby."

Inuyasha smiled at her.

"I know, Koi." Inuyasha said to her. She gave him a confused look so he added, "I smelt it in your scent." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled at him as he picked her up in his arms and stood up. He looked at Sango and Miroku and saw them dusting themselves off. Then Sango started rubbing her stomach.

"Is Sango with child, too?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, looking at them.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Wonderful."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at Naraku, who was laughing like a mad man.

"At last!" Naraku cheered. "The Shikon no Tama is mine! I shall rule these lands! And all of you will perish at my hands."

"Shikon no what?" Inuyasha asked, confused at what Naraku was saying.

All of a sudden, the clouds turned a dark ominous black, people screamed and ran for shelter as demons came from demonic clouds, a tornado appeared around Naraku. The wind was strong enough to bend a tree in half and lift and throw wooden huts.

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha screamed while avoiding debris with Kagome in his arms.

"I don't know!" Kagome yelled to him.

"Hahahaha. You pathetic mortals shall bow down to me, your new King." Came Naraku's voice from the tornado. And suddenly, it disappeared.

There, where the tornado once was, was a great white baboon standing tall. (Yeah. Naraku is a monkey.)

"How do we defeat him?" Kagome asked, looking at the new form of Naraku.

"I can not be defeated!" Naraku told them. "I am immortal!"

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha yelled to him. "You will be defeated by us, you pompous jerk! Why do you want that thing anyways? Seems like a piece of crap to me!"

"I wish to rule these lands, half breed." Naraku said. "Half breeds like your self will perish at my hands. Humans will bow to me, begging for their pathetic lives."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha yelled, holding Kagome more secure in his arms. "Like that'll happen."

Suddenly, explosives were set off near Inuyasha making him jump to avoid them.

"I'm getting really sick of this guy." Inuyasha told Kagome, jumping more as more explosives were set off near his feet. "We got to figure out a way to defeat him. But how?"

Kagome didn't answer him. She was looking for some type of weapon she could use. She saw the Royal Army battling Naraku with their swords. Which proved futile as he swept them all away with his tentacles.

"_I got to find some way of killing him." _Kagome thought, watching more men try to get to Naraku but ending up being thrown back by his tentacles. _"Or else he'll kill us all." _Suddenly, she spotted something that made her smile.

A bow and a quiver full of arrows lying near by.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I got an idea. I need those over there." She pointed to the bow and arrows.

"Kagome, I don't think you can defeat him by using a bow and arrow." Inuyasha said to her.

"Just bring me over there, please?" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha looked at but otherwise complied. Once they were over there, Inuyasha let Kagome down to pick up the bow and a arrow. She knocked in a arrow and aimed it at Naraku's chest. She pulled the string back and the arrow glowed purple at the tip then let it fly. It hit him but only made a hole in his chest.

"Darn." Kagome said, knocking another arrow in. But before she could release it, Naraku released a ball of energy towards her. Inuyasha saw it coming and picked her up and jumped out of the way.

Once they were safely away from Naraku, Inuyasha put her down and got out Tetsusaiga while Kagome knocked in another arrow and aimed it Naraku's chest again.

"You are going to die, Naraku!" Kagome yelled to him, putting all of her power into the arrow. Inuyasha concentrated on his Tetsusaiga, making a wind blow around the blade.

"Pathetic." Naraku said, watching the two. "You two don't understand, you can not defeat me. I am invincible."

"GO!" Kagome yelled, pulling back the string and letting the glowing purple arrow fly.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his Tetsusaiga then slamming it into the ground making, what looked like a bunch of yellow lightning bolts come out of the blade.

"What?" Naraku gasped, watching the two attacks combine and head straight towards him like a rocket. He tried turning back but the attacks got him before he could move.

"Did we do it?" Inuyasha asked, looking at a cloud of smoke that was in front of him.

The cloud of smoke slowly vanished and revealed vanishing black clouds and demons. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelt only small bits of Naraku's disgusting scent.

"We did it!" Inuyasha cheered, smiling brightly at Kagome, who was looking at something. "Kagome?" He walked to her and followed her gaze.

There. Just falling out of the sky, was the Shikon no Tama. The thing Naraku took out of Kagome's body.

Kagome reached out her hand and the Shikon no Tama dropped in it.

Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

"We did it, Inuyasha." Kagome said, holding it in her hand tightly.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with a fiery passion.

"Yes we did, Koi." He kissed her again.

And they all lived happily ever after. Knowing Naraku or no one else would tear them apart.

The End………

YAHOO!!!!! I finished this chapter!!!! Have no fear, there will be an Epilogue. I would like to thank all the people who have taken time to read and review this story. Thank you. It means so much to me. Well, I'm going to start on the Epilogue now so….

R&R Please!

Drama Kagome.


	27. Epilogue

LAST CHAPPIE

I can't believe it. I'm on the last chapter. How is this possible? I do not know. Anyway, once again I would like to thank all of you guys who read and reviewed for this story. Thank you. Now, without further a do, I present the final chapter of Finding love in someone heartless….R&R please!!

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi is a princess of her kingdom Shikon. Inuyasha is a commoner and also an orphan. He meets Kagome after he saves her life. Can these two find love in each other when he's protecting her from thieves that want to steal her life and kingdom?

**Disclaimer: **For the last freaking time!!!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!! End. Of. Story. Literally.

On wiss ze last chapter…………(Dotzz)….

……………

**Epilogue**

…………….

(A few weeks later)

Kagome stood in front of a full length mirror, admiring herself in a gorgeous white cream gown. The skirt was pure silk with tiny diamonds at the hem. Her corset was a v-cut with more tiny diamonds sewn in it. Her jet black hair was in an elegant bun with a silver net over it.

She turned to the side and looked at her stomach. It was more noticeable now. She patted it then looked up at herself in the mirror again. With her free hand, she fingered the diamond necklace Inuyasha had given her the day before.

"_My wedding gift to you." Inuyasha had said, putting it on her neck._

"_Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome had said, looking in the mirror while he clasped it on. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." She turned around and kissed him. "I have something for you, too!"_

"_Really? What?" Inuyasha had asked, watching Kagome move to the desk across the room and open a drawer, then pulling out a velvet box._

"_Close your eyes." Kagome commanded and Inuyasha obeyed. _

_He felt something cool and light his chest._

"_Okay, open."_

_Inuyasha opened and looked down. There, hanging off his neck was a silver medallion with the kingdoms' crest on it with an 'S' in the middle._

"_My mother gave this to my father the day before they married. So I thought I'd give it to you." Kagome explained to him, looking at him nervously._

"_It's wonderful, Kagome." Inuyasha said, embracing her. "Thank you."_

"_Y-y-your welcome."_

A soft knock brought Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Kagome called, placing a small silver tiara on her head while Sango opened the door. She was wearing a pale blue dress, similar to Kagome's.

"Are you ready yet, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed, looking at the mirror one last time then nodding to Sango.

"Yep. I'm ready." Kagome said, walking towards Sango.

"Oh, Kagome, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. You do too, Sango." Kagome said, embracing Sango with tears of happiness on the brim of her eyes.

"Come on, Inuyasha is waiting for you." Sango said, pulling back from her embrace a minute later.

"Okay." Kagome said, wiping away her tears that somehow fell from her eyes.

Sango looked at her with glossy eyes then lead her out the room, down the stairs, through the foyer and to a wide set of double doors where they could hear soft music behind them.

"Are you sure you're ready, Kagome?" Sango asked, her fist hovering by the door. "You can back out, if you want."

Despite the fluttering butterflies in her stomach, she nodded her head. "I'm ready, Sango."

"Okay." Sango knocked on the door three times and the music started a soft piece and the doors opened.

It the room was rows of seats decorated on white and silver ribbons. The chairs had white covers over them. There were bouquets of white roses on the walls between the large windows. It was breath taking. But the most breath taking thing was a man in a dashing silver and gold suit with long silver hair and cute dog ears with stunning gold eyes underneath a white arch with more white roses.

"_Oh my Kami!" _Kagome thought, walking slowly behind Sango. Once they go to the front, Sango veered off to the left to stand at Kagome's side and Inuyasha put his hand out to her. She took it and stood in front of him.

(Okay, I don't know how medieval weddings were held so I'm just going to wing it.)

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy…" Kagome jumped when she first the voice but it was only the priest's voice beginning the marriage ceremony.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha mouthed to her. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Kagome mouthed back. "You look beautiful, too."

"If anyone would like to object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest voice continued, pausing to look around the room. But Inuyasha and Kagome weren't paying attention to him. They were to busy looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Koi." Inuyasha mouthed to Kagome again.

"I love you, too, Koibito." Kagome mouthed back, a bright smile on her face and more tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked worriedly to her. "Tears of happiness." Kagome told him and his face softened up.

"Do you Inuyasha of the kingdom Shikon take Princess Kagome to be your wife?" The priest asked. "To hold and to cherish for the rest of your life, till death do you part; for rich or for poor; and in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Inuyasha replied, looking for any sign in Kagome's eyes of refusal, but found none and a hint of relief. He placed a silver ring on her finger.

"Do you Princess Kagome of the kingdom Shikon take Inuyasha to be you husband?" The priest asked her. "To hold and to cherish for the rest of your life, till death do you part; for rich or for poor; and in sickness in health?"

"Yes. I do." Kagome said as she placed a gold ring on his clawed finger. And Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished, closing the book he was holding.

Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her full on the lips.

(Seven Months Later)

"Come on, Kagome!" Sango yelled, holding Kagome's hand really tightly as she gave birth. "You're almost there. Just one more push!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled while pushing with all her might.

"You do know he's outside the door, right?" Sango asked then laughed.

"Not funny, Sango." Kagome said then pushed one more time the felt something exit her between her legs. They all heard a loud wail.

"It's a girl!" Someone announced, cleaning off the baby girl.

"Really?" Kagome said before she felt another contraction and squeezed Sango's hand _really_ tight. "Oh, Kami! There's another one!"

"How can that be?" Sango asked, trying to ignore the pain Kagome was making her have in her hand.

Kagome ignored her as she pushed harder again.

"I can see the head, Your Majesty!" A nurse said.

"I AM GOING TO KILL INUYASHA!" Kagome growled then pushed again while Sango was patting her forehead with a cold cloth.

"You all ready said that, Kagome." Sango said then laughed once again.

"I don't care, Sango!" Kagome pushed again with al her might then felt something exit her body again. An even louder wail was heard then the last wail.

"It's a boy!" The nurse announced, cleaning the baby boy off.

"Is it over now?" Kagome asked while falling back to her pillows and having Sango wipe away more sweat from her face.

"Yes, I believe so, Your Majesty." The nurse replied, holding the baby girl in her arms in a white blanket then setting her on Kagome's chest. "I shall get His Majesty, if he's still alive." She left, handing Sango the baby boy, and soon after, Inuyasha came rushing in and gently sat by Kagome's side.

"She's so beautiful." Kagome said in a happy/teary voice while admiring her daughter. She had black hair like her mother and dog ears like her father with silver tips. And when she opened her eyes, they were gold with brown specks in them.

"She is, just like her mother." Inuyasha said, kissing Kagome's forehead then also admiring his newborn daughter.

"I'll just leave you four alone." Sango said, gently handing Inuyasha his son wrapped snug in another white blanket then left, waddling out of the room. Boy, she was going to have fun when it came to her due date.

Kagome looked at her son. He had his father's silver hair and ears with black tips. And when he opened his eyes to look at them, they were brown with gold specks in them.

"What are we going to name them, Koi?" Kagome asked, leaning more into Inuyasha then yawning.

"You choose." Inuyasha replied, gently rocking his beautiful son his arm.

Kagome thought for a minute.

"I like the name Kiyomi." Kagome told Inuyasha, looking at her daughter then at her son. "But I'm not sure about our son. Why don't you name him?"

"All right." Inuyasha thought for a couple seconds. "Kiyoshi?"

"That's perfect." Kagome said then kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "Kiyomi and Kiyoshi it is. Our two beautiful children." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked like the happiest man alive.

Inuyasha looked away from his son in his arm and looked at his mate and wife. Even after birthing two children she still looked a Goddess.

"I love you, Koi." Inuyasha said, leaning more to her.

"I love you, too." Kagome replied, then meeting Inuyasha lips in a kiss.

In years to past, Kagome and Inuyasha would have had two more children. Sango and Miroku would have only five, including the one Sango was with.

After the defeat of Naraku, Hodo married Ayumi, the maid. They had three children together and ruled Hodo's late father's kingdom to the South.

The castle was filled with joy and laughter everyday from the children. The love that Inuyasha and Kagome shared conquered every evil obstacle that got in their way. Not even a spell could break them apart.

The End.

There you go. Last chapter. Done. It was so awesome. I don't have much to say. Except, I will be starting two (possibly three) stories, soon. But I'm going to take it one at a time…maybe. But you guys get to choose which one I start first.

**Kryptonite**- He was made from kryptonite. He was an experiment, a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process.

Or

**Ying-Yang**- They never knew that once it's put together, it would cause such trouble.

Choose wisely.

R&R Please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
